


The Alpha's Daughter

by Beeuk87



Series: The Alpha's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bane Pack AKA West Pack, Betas, Black Shadow Pack AKA South Pack, Blood and Violence, Blue Blood AKA north pack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Lotus Pack AKA East Pack, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Marks, Miscarriage, Multi, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nude Photos, Nudity, Omegas, Pack, Pack House, Pregnancy, Rape, Rut, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, alphas - Freeform, deltas, graphic photos, heat - Freeform, underage blowjob, wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeuk87/pseuds/Beeuk87
Summary: For many Centuries there has been a rift between The Blue Blood Pack (North Pack), TheLotus Pack (East Pack), The Bane Pack (West Pack) and The Black Shadow Pack (South Pack).A war broke out between the Packs that lasted 10 years before the packs finally ended the war when they agreed to make a peace treaty. As long as the Packs stayed in their territory then they would leave each other alone, but if they were to break the agreement then the peace treaty would end and they’d be back to war.The treaty was in place for the past 75 years, until the new Alpha Nico took over the Bane Pack (West pack) after his dad was brutally murdered when he was just 16. The packs had battles but they ended when Nico agreed to behave.The Alpha's Daughter and Omega was kidnapped while out on a run by Nico's pack his plan is to get rid of the North pack his main rivals by making the alpha beg for his daughter's life to only just kill her in front of him in hopes her death weakens him enough to wipe out the north pack.But Nico's plans are ruined when upon Celine's 18th birthday he discovers that she is his mate. What happens when the monster that your father warned you about all your life turns out to be your mate?





	1. Characters Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what my characters look like, I hope it helps you put a face to a name.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (all Photos courtesty of deviant Art)

**Characters**  
  
  
Blue Blood Pack

       
 Marcus Lee -Alpha    
  
      
Aaron- Beta (Alpha's beta)   

   
Myrick Lee- Alpha                             
                                                                                                                                 

 **Alphas    **    
                       
              
Remus -Alpha 

           
Spencer - Alpha

  
           Zander Alpha

 

                    
 Mario- Alpha 

   
Shiko- Alpha

 

  
            Feng- Alpha

**Betas**

   
Kieran -Beta  
  
     
                       Kyran- Beta                                

    
Gage Beta Warrior 

   
Zach- Beta warrior 

   
 Erik  Beta     

   
                     Conner Lee 16-Beta 

   
Celine

  
Celine Lee- Omega  

 

  
Lauren  -Beta   

     
     Ashlee- Omega

      
    Liko- 15yrs old  
  


* * *

 

**Bane Pack**

   
Nico- Alpha 

 ****  
Tristian- Alpha's Beta

* * *

 

**Alphas**

****

Sloan- Alpha 

  
~~Luke- Alpha~~

  
Kristopher (Kris) Alpha 

    
Serena -Alpha

* * *

 

** Betas **

    
Titus -Beta 

     
Sysco- Beta

 

  
Lucy- Beta  
  
       
      Trish- Beta  
  
   
Fiona -Omega       

     
Allison- Omega   

       
Amber- Omega 

  
 Nicole- Omega

* * *

**Under 18s**

     
Syke Beta age 14

  
 Sam age 9                                                        
  
   
 Tate-Beta age 16 

   
              Tiffany age 14

 

   
Nate- Alpha Nearly 17


	2. Chapter 2

For many Centuries there has been a rift between The Blue Blood Pack ( _North Pack_ ), The  
Lotus Pack ( _East Pack_ ), The Bane Pack ( _West Pack_ ) and The Black Shadow Pack ( _South Pack_ ). The packs were always trying to prove that they were the dominate pack and it got so bad that a war broke out between the Packs that lasted 10 years before the packs finally ended the war when they agreed to make a peace treaty. As long as the Packs stayed in their territory then they would leave each other alone, but if they were to break the agreement then the peace treaty would end and they’d be back to war.

The treaty was in place for the past 75 years, until the new Alpha Nico took over the Bane Pack ( _West pack)_ after his dad was brutally murdered when he was just 16. The death of his father caused him to be a rebellious Alpha, he hated rules, laws and his first year as Alpha his pack had broken the treaty and told the other packs to basically fuck off. The pack are ruthless and are often attacking and killing humans, rogues or anyone or thing they want.

Since she was ten years old Celine and other children would be told stories about the West Pack how dangerous they were and to stay away from them especially their pack Alpha Rico he was notorious for being an evil, vicious Alpha heart stone cold they often said. And of course Nico often lived up to his reputation and thrived on it the packs feared his pack and as the years went by the more feared they became.

Celine can remember her father always speaking of bad things about Rico she would hear him talking to the council about the heinous acts that his pack have done and they often were so brutal that she’d have nightmares for days about it.

 When she was 3 years old Celine’s mother was attacked by one of the West Pack’s members and died her father of course tried to protect her by sheltering her from hearing about the west pack and often kept her at arm’s length. Where he was Celine wasn’t far by. She was to never be left alone in the pack house the pack’s nanny was to be with her.

Celine’s childhood wasn’t a happy one, her father was bitter and rightly so, but in doing so he often forgot about his daughter. Celine’s nanny was practically her mother and when little she often called her mommy to only then be corrected, 3 year old Celine didn’t understand to her, her nanny was her mom.

Living a sheltered life was hard, making friends was even harder when you was never aloud out after 5 p.m and when you were aloud out you had to have your nanny with you at all times and you wasn’t to leave the pack house’s yard. The school children often laughed at Celine and said she was a sheltered baby and didn’t want to be friends with her. During Middle School the teasing only just got worse and Celine hated it by high school she began to resent her father in many ways and started to rebel against his strict rules.

She would often sneak out her window to meet up with friends to go to parties or to just hang out, but little did she know that her father had known all along about her sneaking out and always had someone following her, but one night he sat on her bed and waited patiently for his daughter to return.

Climbing backwards through her window Celine turns around and jumps when she sees her father sitting on her bed. “Fuck, dad you scared me.”

“Language.” The alpha growls as he stood up. “What the hell do you think you are doing Celine? How many times have I told you how dangerous it is out there alone especially after dark?”

“Dad…I’m not a baby anymore you don’t need to shelter me.”

“Yes I do.”

Celine takes her jacket off and throws it onto her computer chair. “I am nearly 18 years old dad, I am nearly old enough for a mate, to get my heat and have pups!”

“And until then I will protect you and I expect you to listen to my rules, understand?”

Crossing her arms, “Fine, can I go to bed now?” The Omega whined.

Marcus sighs before leaving his daughter’s room shutting the door behind him.

*

When Marcus comes down the stairs he is met by one of his guards Remus a tall dark skin, bald headed, muscular Alpha. “Sir sorry to bother you, but there’s been reports of members from the West Pack on our territory.”

“Fuck sake!”

Marcus takes off out of the house and shifts into his full wolf and runs full speed towards the guards at the border of their territory shifting back into his human form Marcus adjusts his shirt before speaking. “Report now.”

Kieren and Kyran twin brothers were on patrol duty when they came across the scent of some wolves that were non pack members and upon checking it out they had discovered they were members of the West pack.

“Um,” Kieren began nervously as he saw how angry his alpha was, “we first tracked their scents in our grasslands then we followed it to the woods when we saw three young wolves running away and jumped over to their territory.”

The Alpha growls causing the twins to cower down in submission.

“Alert the others and boys keep your eyes peeled and noses up I don’t want any more reports tonight of other wolves on our territory do you understand?”

The twin boys both nodded in agreement and with that the Alpha shifts and runs towards the pack house.

“Is it just me or did Marcus seem more agitated tonight?” Kieren asks his brother.

“No, he defiantly was, probably Celine’s doing.”

The twins both chuckle as they know how much trouble she gives her father with always disobeying him every chance she can since they were children, the twins only being 3 years older than Celine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning underage kissing and blowjob. Two 14yr olds.

In Celine’s rebellious years she had met Lauren who had moved to their town and joined their pack she grounded Celine kept her out of trouble for the most part and they soon became inseparable, but what Lauren didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her and she was sneaking out at night to let loose, be free from rules and regulations that her father demands her to follow. Celine often smoked weed or drank with her friends in the woods where they had a little den set up.  

The night that her father was in her room Celine had met up with some friends when they was scared off by the scent of other wolves in the area. It was a close call, but they just laughed about it as young wolves do. With their night cutting short Celine thought she could sneak back into her room, but little did she know that her father was there waiting for her.

*

With the scents of the West Pack members on their lands patrols have been doubled and it’s been weeks since they caught the scent of any intruders until tonight.

The twins were doing their routine patrol when they came head to head with an Alpha from the West Pack, but why he was alone was suspicious. 

The betas froze in their tracks tails tucked, ears bent back, eyes the size of saucers a soft whine fell from one of the betas.

The Alpha was big, muscular, eyes black as the night and his teeth bearing as he lets out a growl showing his dominance.

 The betas begin to slowly step back as the Alpha stalks towards them then stopping as he cocks his head to the side momentarily before drawing his attention back to the betas.

The Alpha’s big tongue swipes around his chops as if he was looking at a delicious meal, well he kinda was really.

The Alpha’s ears twitch as he listen to the night sounds, growling one last time the Alpha turns and bolts away just as a pack of betas arrived asking if the twins were okay.

*

“Why was I told that you two idiots didn’t even try to fight? How am I to trust you guys on patrol if you can’t even defend our lands against one Alpha?

There was two of you, you could of tried to take him on, capture him or at least injure him. I want answers now!” The Alpha was shouting at the twins who were looking down at the ground.

They knew they should of done something, tried to do something, but it was….it was the actually Bane Pack’s Alpha leader, Nico the most feared Alpha and the twins only heard bad stories about going up against him.

Nico was strong, vicious and he never holds back which is surprising that he didn’t attack the twins straight away unless he was up to something?

Nico has a reputation and a good one at that, he never lost a fight even when packs tried to gang up on him and it was 5 to 1 he still won so when the twins came face to face with Nico they were frozen in fear and all the stories came rushing to them and they knew if they tried anything they’d be dead in a matter of seconds.

“Speak now, explain yourselves!”

The twins jump startled by his loud angry voice.

“It was Nico.” Kieran said after a few moments he slowly brings his head up to look at his Alpha. “Nico was on our land.”

The Alpha’s eyes darkened at the mention of Nico’s name his face scrunches up in anger his hands go into balls of fist as he turns and punches the wall pieces of the wall shatter and fall to the ground two holes are left behind from the Alpha’s fists.

“He’s taunting me.” Marcus growls as he paces up and down his office.

“And it’s working look at you, you are a mess the alpha’s brother Myrick teases. We will just need to keep patrol up and have a 5pm curfew for all pack members.

School children are to be escorted by guards to and from school and have guards at all schools with patrols. We don’t know what he wants, but we need to be prepared Marcus.”

“Yes, we do.”

*

**Bane pack POV**

“I managed to get past all the guards and only stumbled upon two betas who were terrified of me so they were no threat I could of easily killed them if I wanted to.” Nico smirks.

“We stick to the plan eventually we’ll be able to get all the way through without being detected.

I want Marcus to bow down in front of me on his knees begging, submitting to me.”

“How are we to do that though?” A 14 year old, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin boy who has recently became a beta asks with curiosity.

“Well, Syke”, Nico begins with a soft voice to the curious young beta, “we have to be very patient, very quiet, we have to disguise our scents with wolf bane spray or deer, ox scent or worse…manure.”

Nico chuckles as the young beta scrunches up his nose and yelps out how disgusting that is.

Nico and the other adults head to the office to discuss the plans while the young wolves and pups are left to their own devices.

Sykse’s younger brother Sam is 9 years old with similar features as his older brother their father was Nico’s best friend he was killed in a fight against the North pack when Sam was just 2 years old he doesn’t remember his father, but his brother Syke does.

Their mother Sakeo has since found her second chance mate a Beta named Tysun he took on the father role proudly.

The young pups play outside in the meadows while the older pups hang out in the games room, the adolescents head to their rooms like always.

While Sam went to play with the other pups his age Syke headed to the games room looking for his friends to play some pool.

When Syke arrived he was met not only by his friends, but some of the teenagers making out on the sofas. “Disgusting.” Syke said as he enters.

The teens who are kissing don’t stop not even when one of the other kids throws a pillow at the couple.

Shaking his head Syke begins to set up the pool table, with the pool que in his hand he lines up the shot and breaks the balls, a couple yellow and red balls fall into the pockets.

“I call reds.” Syke says as he begins to pocket the red balls and just as he was about to take his next shot his arm is deliberately bumps and he chips the ball.

 “What the fuck” Syke turns around mad to see an older boy, Tate, 16 year old beta with a smug look on his face who just shrugs his shoulders as he takes a seat next to the couple who are still sucking each other’s face. Tate grins to himself.

“I’ll play you a game of pool Syke, If I win you have to let my little sister over there has to suck your dick and if you win well you can suck your own dick later Tate and other kids laugh.”

Syke grimace, “Ew no way.”

“Oh, do you prefer boys?” The beta teases.

“No.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Tate smirks.

“Its weird to have someone suck my penis.”

Tate laughs slapping his hands on his lap. “Dude, you’ve not had your dick sucked yet have you?”

“I’m 14.”

“And? By the time I was your age I had my dick sucked at least 10 times and had a taste of many pussies, and fuck a few too.”

Syke scrunches up his nose in disgust. “Eww gross.”

“You can have it done out here or….in the closet whatever you want.” Tate smiles.

Tate’s younger sister Tiffany who is 14 has dark brown hair, green eyes and light brown skin tone, she is beautiful. 

Tiffany rolls her eyes as she stands up and takes Sykes hand and leads him to the closet.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Tiffany says softly.

Syke has never been so close to another girl before not like this anyways, her sweet scent of lavender fills his nostrils and something inside of him sparks as his body begins to heat up.

Syke can feel his body growing hotter by the second as his body is just inches away from this beautiful Omega.

Tiffany brushes a strand of hair out of Syke’s eyes and they stare at each other for a moment until the beta boy gasps quickly placing his hands against the front of his trousers.

The Omega giggles as she places her own hand over his. “Its okay, is it your first time?”

The beta nods in embarrassment at his first erection in front of someone other than himself.

The Omega smiles as she feels his hard pre-adolescent penis pressing against his trousers. “Breathe.”

Syke has to be reminded to breathe as his eyes are size of saucers at the touch of the Omega on him. He gulps and begins to breathe heavy. 

“Relax Syke its okay.”  The omega slowly drops to her knees and unbuttons the beta’s trousers and frees his semi small penis. He’s not hit puberty yet the Omega notices.

The omega wraps her hand around the base of the beta’s penis and she hears him hiss as she rubs him up and down a few times before taking him into her mouth.

The beta eyes nearly pop out of his head as the Omega works her mouth on him. He never felt anything like this before it feels so great, its overwhelming and all his senses are going wild.

He feels this powerful surge its building and building. “Oh god.” The beta moans. It’s getting more powerful he feels like his going to faint and just as he explodes in the Omega’s mouth everything goes dark.

The beta wakes up to the sound of laughter, opening his eyes he sees Tate and some other kids standing over him. “Dude you fucking passed out from a blowie.”

*

 

“I know how to make him beg” Austin begins. “Take the _Alpha’s daughter_.

“ _The Alpha’s daughter_.”  Nico says to himself. “Yes of course he already lost his wife he won’t want to lose his daughter too. Austin I want you to capture her bring her back here I don’t care what you have to do or how you do it as long as you bring her back alive.”


	4. Chapter 4

****_Blue blood Pack POV  
  
_

Picking up her mobile Celine sends Lauren a quick text.

 **Me:** “ _This sucks we can’t go anywhere without babysitters you’d think that we were 5 years old_.”

 _( **Ping**_ **)**  
  
**Laurls** _“I know it’s only going to get worse. I overheard my parents talking last night about how there’s going to be a 5 p.m. curfew for everyone under 18.”  
_**  
Me** _: “FFS, it’s a good thing that I’m 18 next week”_

Putting her phone in her back pocket the Omega charged towards her father’s office, she knows that she is supposed to knock when his door is shut, but she don’t care right now she is pissed.

“Dad”, Celine barges into her father’s office only to discover he wasn’t alone he was in the middle of a meeting with a table full men. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She lied.

The men sitting around the small table shuffle in their seats clearly uncomfortable as they stare between their Alpha and _the Alpha’s daughter, an Omega a beautiful one at that._

“Celine how many times do I have to tell you that if my office door is closed then to knock before you enter?” Marcus says through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, but dad what is this I hear about a 5 p.m. curfew?”

“This can wait until later I am in a middle of an important meeting now please leave and shut the door behind you.” Marcus said using his alpha tone.

Celine huffs as she leaves slamming the door behind her

“ _Ugh there is no way in hell that I am staying inside after 5 p.m_.”

Celine pulls out her mobile phone as she walks down the corridor and sends a text to her best friend Lauren.

**ME** _: “Hey can you cover for me tonight I need to let my wolf out for a run”.  
(Ping)  
_ **Laurls** _: ya sure is everything ok?”_

**Me:** _It will be once I let my wolf out_ _J “  
(Ping)  
**Laurls** : Have fun. _ _J_

Heading down the long corridor turning left at the end that leads to double doors Celine walks through the doors and down another long corridor that has multiple doors. Celine goes through the second door on the right that leads to the kitchen walking in she sees her cousin Connor sitting on the bar stool at the bar eating a pizza while watching a video on his phone. “Hey can you let my dad know that I’m going to hang out with Lauren and won’t be back till late?”

Connor doesn’t bother to look up from his phone when he answers, “yah sure.”

Rolling her eyes at her cousin Celine heads to the back door that leads to the pack’s garden. Stepping across the garden Celine walks over to a crate that’s leaning against the fence that’s blocking a hole big enough to fit through.

Celine squeals in triumph as she escapes the pack’s garden looking around she heads to their den in the woods so she has a place to leave her clothes without them being found. Once she’s in the den she quickly undresses before stepping outside and shifts, her wolf has dark black coat with brown highlights. Shaking out her fur the Omega looks around before she sprints off towards the meadows her wolf purring in excitement. It’s been to long since she was able to let her wolf out to play and she had no idea how long she been out running through the meadows, the woods, but she was in no hurry to change back her wolf was having too much fun.

*

**Marcus POV.**

_Marcus his brother Myrick, Aaron his beta, Mario and Spencer both Alphas sat at a meeting table in a circle._

“They are up to something and we need to be prepared as you heard from my daughter I am putting in place a 5 p.m. curfew for the minors.  The Bane Pack are brutal they don’t care if you are a pup or not they will kill you on the spot and I just can’t risk that.”

“No you are doing the right thing MarcusI ’ll mind link the pack and let them know.”  Aaron the Alpha’s beta said.

Myrick leans back in his chair rubbing his bead “I don’t understand why they are coming onto our lands now they know the agreement.”

“They want something.”

Marcus and Myrick turn to Mario who is sitting next to Spencer his arms are folded into his chest and he looks bored.

“Go on.” Marcus nods.

Unfolding his arms Mario sighs. “It’s obvious they want something or someone or why else risk coming onto our lands? I know Nico isn’t stupid he may be careless, but stupid he is not so if he is sending his mutts onto our land there is a reason for it.”

Marcus slams his fits hard on the table. “I KNOW THIS ALREADY!” The Alpha closes his eyes and trying to calm down when he opens his eyes his Alpha’s are looking at him with concern.

“Listen, we know they want something that is as you said is obvious, but what we need to figure out is what.”

Just then there are mumbled shouts and screams and a big commotion coming from outside the room the office door is swung open with a force it slams into the wall Gage a Beta stands in the middle of the room breathless with panic written all over his face. “We’re under attack”  
*

Celine runs through the woods the wind blowing her silky black and brown fur her paws digging into the dirt as she treks along she was in her element enjoying herself until she hits something hard like a brick wall and falls back into a tangle mess only then does she realise its another wolf.

They roll around teeth snapping, claws scratching at each other fighting for dominance. Celine kicks her back legs and lands a hard kick onto the wolf causing them to whine, but it doesn’t get the wolf off of her now has her pinned to the ground. Caine’s out ready for the kill the wolf growls until the Omega shows her neck in submission.

The Omega turns her head to the sound of sticks cracking and breaking she can see another wolf stalking their way he is big and had jet black fur. The wolf growls low showing his teeth Celine notices his eyes are dark black. The wolves seem to be having a conversation as they stare at one another for a moment before the wolf that is pinning her down lets go and steps back in submission.

Celine was able to breathe easier and she remember that she had blocked out the pack’s mind link she was just about to mind link them when she was hit with such force in the head and everything went black.

 _“You’re supposed to capture her not play around_.” The jet black wolf growls through mind link  
“What are you doing here?

The wolf who attacked Celine says clearly agitated by the wolf’s presence.  
“Nico wanted to make sure the job was done and it’s a good thing that I came along when I did I think she could of taken you.” The wolf chuckles.  
“Fuck you Sloan, I had everything under control I didn’t need your help.  
“If you say so Kris.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bane Pack POV_ **

“Are you sure this is her?” Nico asked looking at the now unconscious naked girl on the cell’s bed.

“Positive, I been watching the pack for hours when I saw her sneak out she matches the photo”, Austin Hands Sloan a photo, Sloan then hands Nico the photo of the Omega, the Blue blood Pack’s Alpha’s daughter.

“Beautiful little thing isn’t she.” Nico says handing the photo back to Sloan.

“That she is, too bad she’s not of age yet I’d love to sink my teeth into that pretty little thing.” Luke pipes up.

Nico chuckles “Soon brother soon.”

“No one is to go in there and she is to not come out, understand?” The beta Sysco standing on guard nods his head.

*

**Blue Blood POV**

Once the Bane Pack got what they wanted they started to retreat just as fast as they attacked. The pack house was in chaos the children were screaming their parents were trying to calm them down, the Alpha’s and Betas were furious with the patrol guards shouting about how did they got threw their security.

“Enough” The entire house rumbled with the Alphas roar and causes everyone to stop. “How the fuck did they get past the guards and where were the patrols? “

“Sir, we didn’t know they were on our lands until they started attacking I think they had their scents covered somehow.”

Marcus rubs the bridge of his nose. “Wolf bane, I couldn’t smell no other animal so that’s the only other thing they could of used to disguise their scents.”

Marcus begins to look around, “has anyone seen Celine?”

“She’s with Lauren.” Connor replied as he makes himself a sandwich but stops as he sees Lauren come running into the room with panic in her eyes.

“Where’s Celine?” Marcus growls.

“S-she…please don’t be mad sir, but she asked me to cover for her while she went out for a run.” The Alpha’s eyes turn red and his nostrils begin to flare with his heavy breathing. “SHE WHAT!? The Alpha slams his fits down onto the counter causing it to shatter underneath him.

Omega cowers down in submission.

“Myrick, Remus.” The Alpha says sharply. The Alphas followed Marcus outside they undress then shift taking off in search of Celine.

*

**Bane Pack POV**

Celine slowly wakes grabbing her aching head its then she remembers that she was attacked her eyes shoot open as she realises she’s not at home. The cell is completely dark except for the small dim light that cast a shadow in the cell that is coming from a torch that is hanging on the wall opposite her cell. Celine shivers noticing that she is naked she looks around to try to cover herself, but she doesn’t find anything. The bed that she was laying on only had a mattress.

Walking to the bars Celine calls out. “Hello?”  After waiting for a few moments the Omega sighs and sits back on the mattress pulling her knees up to her chest. She tries to mind link her pack, but for some reason she isn’t able to.

*

“So what are we going to do with the girl?” Tristian asked his Alpha.

“Wait for him to beg.”

“Nico I mean no disrespect, but what is the point in all of this?”

“The point is to make the prick beg for his daughter and to watch her die, the point is to make him weak and to make his pack weak, the point is to destroy the Blue Blood Pack.” The Alpha snaps.

“Okay, so in the meantime what should we do with the girl she is a minor still.”

“I’ll get my sister to deal with her, but she’s staying down in the cell so she can’t mind link her pack.”

“ _Come_ _to my office now I have a job for you.”  
“I’m busy.” _Nico sister mind links back

_“I don’t give a fuck Nicole, come now!”_

Within a few minutes Nicole his sister was standing in his office. “What?”

“I am _your_ Alpha you will talk to me with respect.” Nico growls using his alpha tone on his younger sister.

“Sorry Alpha.” Nicole bows before her Alpha.

“I need you to get the prisoner some clothes and food, don’t talk to her, don’t let her out do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Go.” Nico says with the wave of his arm.

Nicole stands up and leaves to fetch some clothes and food ten minutes later she is walking down to the dungeon cells and spots the young Omega she’s curled up in a ball crying. Nicole bites her lip as she fights back the urge to ask her if she is okay instead she simply pushes the clothes and a plate of food under her cell and leaves.

**Celine POV**

Celine can hear someone coming down the stairs she doesn’t dare to look to see who is at her cell she just holds her body closer to herself as she cries into her arms. The person stands at her cell for a minute before she can hear her sliding something under the cell and then leaves. When Celine looks down she can see a pile of clothes and a plate of food her mouth begins to water. She quickly grabs the plate of food, a sandwich, apple, grapes and a banana. She scarfs down the sandwich in seconds before making her way through the fruit once she is satisfied she grabs the pile of clothes and goes to sit on the mattress.

Celine looks down at the clothes, white lacy thong and matching bra looking at the size on the label _36F_   
_“How do they know my size?”_  Celine thinks to herself.

 After putting on the underwear and bra Celine quickly puts on the blue jeans that are ripped at the knees and a red tank top that is a little tight but will do for now.

“Ah you are awake and dressed I see.”

The Omega turns around quickly to see a man standing by the bars with a smirk on his face.

“Where am I? What do you want from me?” Celine asked rushing to the bars.

“Tsk, now that would be telling little girl for now I want you to sit down be quiet and just wait. I just wanted to come down and check to see if my sister had given you clothes and food and seeing as you are dressed and the empty plate she has.”

The Alpha turns to leave when he stops when he feels the warmth of the Omega’s hand on his. He quickly retracts his hand. “Don’t touch me again unless you want to lose your hand.” The Alpha bites his eyes are dark and lack any emotion.

“Please, let me go I won’t tell anyone.” The Omega begged.

Nico chuckles. “Its Ironic that the wrong Lee is begging before me. You aren’t going anywhere so get use to your room you’re going to be here awhile.”

The Alpha turns and leaves without another word the Omega falls to her knees sobbing into her hands.

*  
**Blue Blood PACK – Marcus pov**

Marcus, Myrick and Remus return at dawn they hadn’t found Celine they were exhausted, furious and sad. The Alpha’s shift grabbing their clothes they quickly dress and head inside the house.

“I can’t smell her, sense her or mind link with her Myrick! Jesus Christ you don’t think that she’s….”

“Marcus!” Myrick interrupts his brother, “No she’s not..” Myrick is unable to finish his own sentence.

“It is a possibility though.” Remus says.

The brothers both stare at him.

“What it’s true.”

Giving Remus a stern look Marcus Mind links the pack _. “I want all Alpha’s and Betas over 17 searching for Celine._

**_3 Days later_ ** _…._

_“Any luck?”_ Myrick mind links with the pack who are out searching for Celine.

_“No, nothing it’s like she vanished.”_

_“Fuck, fine come back and meet me in the office.”_

“Myrick?” A voice calls out.

“In the office.”

“Sir, its Marcus he’s going mad.”

Myrick looks up to see a young beta around 15 years old standing in the doorway fiddling with his hands. Sighing he puts down his pen and gets up to go with the Beta. The boy leads him to the training room where his brother is pounding down on a warrior.

“Marcus! STOP!” Myrick runs over quickly and grabs his brother’s bicep and pulls him off of the young warrior who was a bloody mess. Marcus turns around eyes dark as the ace of spades, lips curl up as a growl rumbles out of the Alpha.

“Marcus! Look at me!” Myrick grabs a hold of his brother by both his arms and shakes him.

The Alpha shakes his brother off of him before shifting and running out of the training arena.

“Alright everyone go back to training. Looking down at the wounded warrior he puts his hand down for him to take and helps the Beta to his feet. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good, now train harder you’re supposed to be a warrior.”

“Yes sir”. The Beta bows before going back to training.

Myrick lets out a long sigh before leaving the arena to go find his brother before he does something stupid…again. Undressing quickly he shifts into his wolf, Myrick runs towards his brother’s scent its not long before he finds him at the lakes. Shifting back to his human form not bothered that he is naked Myrick walks up to his brother who was also in his naked in his human form staring out at the lake.

“Whenever Celine would get mad or upset I would always find her here.” Marcus says without looking at his brother.  “I can’t even smell her scent here anymore.”

“We’ll find her brother.”

Marcus finally turns to face his brother who has a worried look on his face. “I know who has her, Nico.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Celine/ Bane Pack POV**

Every morning like routine the same girl who gave her clothes and a plate of food on her first day comes down and gives her breakfast and a pile of fresh clothes and leaves without a single word. She does the same thing for lunch and dinner.

It’s the fourth morning and Celine is dying for a shower. “Hey wait!” Celine calls out to the girl, but she is already up the stairs shutting the door. _“Ugh c’mon I need to wash.”_ The Omega whines to herself.

“Pst, hey you.” The Omega calls out to the guard but he ignores her. “Come on I know you can hear me!  AHHHHH” Losing her temper the Omega begins to bang against her cell and starts screaming vulgar words her face turning beat red from the yelling and her built up anger.

“What the hell is going on down here?” A stern voice echoes in the dungeon. Celine doesn’t calm down when she hears the voice if anything it causes her to get louder and more wild. Nico and Sloan come into view. “SHUT UP!” Sloan yells. The Omega growls.

“LET ME OUT OF HERE!” The Omega huffs.

Nico holds his hand up to Sloan as he was about to yell back at the Omega. “Why should we?”

Celine eyes bulging with rage, “I need a shower.” The Omega spits.

“Is that all?” Nico sounds bored. “Sloan she wants a wash give her a wash.” Nico says as he turns and leaves.

Sloan smiles as he unlocks the cell door and punches the Omega disorienting her long enough for Sloan to rip her clothes off of her and then leaving the cell. When he returns he has a hose in his hand and motions to someone behind him to turn it on. Celine is hit hard with ice cold water first on her face then all over her body she cries out in shock. The Alpha just laughs as he hoses down the Omega.

“Stop, what are you doing!”

“She wanted a wash so I am giving her one.” Sloan laughs.

“Alright I think she’s had enough.” Nicole says looking at the red raw Omega curled up in a ball in the corner crying.

“Fine.” Sloan motions behind him to turn the hose off once the water stops he goes to put it away.

“Are you okay?” Nicole ask with a soft voice as she unlocks the cell door and bends down to help the Omega up. The Omega stands up shivering. “Y-yeah.” Celine stammers.

Nicole takes off her long t-shirt revealing a sports bra and hands her shirt to the Omega. Celine takes the shirt and quickly puts it on Celine is thankful that the shirt comes down to just above her knees. “Thank you” Celine says softly.

“Your welcome. I’m Nicole by the way”

“I’m Celine.”

Nicole gives the Omega a small smile before turning to leave, but is stopped when the Omega grabs her arm and pulls her back. “Please don’t leave me.”  The omega eyes were pleading the other girl to stay.

“I have to, but I’ll be back I promise.” Nicole says looking the Omega in her eyes.

*

“Nico how long are you going to keep that poor girl down in that cell?” Nicole says glaring at her older brother arms folded over her chest.

“As long as it takes, why what’s it to you?”

“She’s a minor Nico it’s not right you know it.”

“So, is that supposed to make me care?”

“Ugh you can be a real asshole sometimes you know that?”

“You can’t be an Alpha being all nicey nice Nicole!”

“Whatever.” Nicole stumps off to her bedroom. Nico shakes his head as he heads to his office and starts to mind link his pack.

_“Gage, Sysco, Titus and Serena I want you guys to go patrolling tonight and check on the Blue Blood Pack see what’s taking them so long to find their missing Omega.”_

Marcus ends his link with the pack and mind links Luke and Sloan only.

_“Luke and Sloan I want you guys to come with me tonight to investigate the East Pack and why they been spying on us and giving the North pack Intel on us.”_

*

Nico has the East pack Alpha leader by his throat against the wall Sloan and Luke hold his beta and third in command by their throats as well waiting for the next move.

“Why are you spying on my pack and why are you giving Intel to the North Pack?” Nico growls his grip getting tighter around the Alpha’s throat.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” The Alpha chokes out.

“Bullshit. Tell me now!” Nico shakes the Alpha his claws sinking deep into his throat.

“Their planning a war”

Nico sinks his claws in deep and rips the Alpha’s throat out, Sloan and Luke do the same with the guys they had a hold of. They drop the bodies and leave the pack house the South Pack members cower away from them as they leave.

When they return to their territory they are met by Gage and the others. “Alpha Nico we were unable to get close enough to the Blue Blood borders, but they seem to be under a lot of distress.”

“Okay, that’s fine Gage great job everyone.” Nico says as he walks past the shocked faces of his pack members. Nico never tells anyone how good of a job they are doing, he expects everyone to do their job correctly.

Nico walks into his room and heads for the shower, turning on the hot water he strips and gets in letting the water run down his body.

*

**Marcus POV**

“You think Nico has Celine?” Myrick asks with a shock expression on his face.

“Why else would they have been on our lands prior to her disappearance?”

“But, why?”

“What better way to get to an Alpha than to take someone he cares about, I don’t have a luna so the next best thing would be my daughter.”

 _“Zander, Mario and Spencer come to the lakes now we are going to get my daughter back_.”

Once the other Alphas arrive they shift in their wolf forms and head towards the West Pack territory being careful to not being seen, but as they get close to the West Pack’s border they are met by their guards and a fight breaks out between the two packs. Marcus and his pack were outnumbered they knew they wasn’t going to be getting through they regrettably retreated back.

“FUCK!” Marcus growls punching the walls in the house.

“Alpha we will get her back” Mario says sitting at the bar.

Marcus grabs Mario by the throat and thrust him up against the wall squeezing his throat tight.

“Whoa, whoa Marcus stop!” The pack members say as they try to get the Alpha’s hand off of Mario’s throat.

Marcus eyes are red as he rages with anger he’s breathing heavy his chest heaving up and down, his canines are out as he growls in Mario’s face. Mario is starting to turn blue he’s no longer trying to fight off the Alpha as his body goes limp. “Marcus STOP NOW!” Myrick growls.

Marcus lets his grip on Mario’s throat loosen and the Alpha falls to the ground coughing heaving as he regains his breath.  The pack stand in the kitchen looking at each other unsure of what to do.

“I’m sorry.” Marcus says as he stalks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to his room.

Slamming his door shut Marcus grabs a bottle of whiskey and bottle of liquid marihuana from his cabinet. Werewolves can’t get drunk, but if they add marihuana to the alcohol it does something to a werewolf that allows them to get drunk, but also adds a kick to them making them absorb the alcohol.

 Grabbing a small glass Marcus pours until his glass is half full he then adds 3 drops of Marihuana before he drinks down the drink wincing as it burns going down his throat. The Alpha makes himself another drink and another once he finishes the second by the fourth drink Marcus is blacked out on his bed.

“He’s not waking up for a while Aaron just leave him to sleep it off.” Myrick says pulling the Beta out of his brother’s room. They are walking back down the stairs making small talk when Remus approaches them his hard features on his face indicates he doesn’t have any good news.

“Is he still out?” The Alpha’s rough, deep voice rumbles out in question.

“Unfortunately yes, my brother is still out what is it Remus?”

“The twins and I went out earlier to try to get through the West border with no luck again, but we was able to capture one of their guards he’s down in the prison cells.”

 

“I’m not telling you shit.” The guard spits at Myrick

“We’ll see about that pup. Remus bring the prisoner to the interrogation room.”

The guard a young wolf no older than 16 backs away when Remus enters his cell he tries to fight him off, but his small frame is no match to the big Alpha he is easily dragged kicking and screaming to the interrogation room. Remus tosses the pup to the ground he hits his head on the hard cement causing the pup to let out a yelp.

“Why did Nico take Celine?”

The pup rubs his head, “Who?”

Remus back hands the boy hard making him fall to the side holding his cheek.

“Celine she is my niece my brother’s daughter an Omega.”

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” The pup flinches getting ready for a blow that doesn’t happen. Myrick shakes his head at Remus who was about to hit the boy again.

“What do you mean you don’t know? How old are you pup?”

“Um, 16.”

“Christ, you’re holding a fucking child hostage!” Marcus growls causing the two Alphas and the boy to cower down.

“What the fuck Myrick? This is not how we do things and you know it.”

Myrick walks over to his brother who was raging, his chest was puffing out as he grits his teeth in anger. “Brother we are simply just talking to the boy to get some answers.”

Marcus looks over at the boy who has dried blood on his lip, Myrick follows his brother’s glaze “Remus got a little excited you know how he gets?” The Alpha chuckles.

“Get out of here.” Marcus growls using his Alpha tone. Once his brother and Remus leaves he walks over to the boy. “Its okay son I won’t hurt you.”

*

Sysco, Titus and Serena were out patrolling when Tate begged them if he could help guard the borders only after the forth plead did the group finally agreed to let him come with them. Tate was super excited to finally get the chance to patrol the grounds with the rest of the guards. “So what do we do?” The young pup asked with a huge smile on his face.

Sysco and Serena shared a look with one another before Titus grabbed the pup by the back of the neck. “You will be staying right here at the border keeping watch while we patrol the grounds.”

“But you said I could patrol with you guys!” The pup whined.

“No, we said you can come with us we didn’t say anything about patrolling the grounds you just assumed you was.” Titus says to the pup.

“Sorry little dude.” Serena says as she walks by him and then shifts into her wolf. Sysco and Titus do the same and they go off patrolling the grounds leaving the pup standing at the border before he had a chance to protest anymore.

“Great they get to go out patrolling while I’m stuck here like a baby, I’m no baby I am a man, I am…” Tate is interrupted when he is tackled to the ground and then hit with a hard punch to the face knocking him out.

*

“Nico we have a problem.” Titus, Sysco and Serena rush to their Alpha.

“What now?”

“Tate, he’s been taken.” Serena says looking at the two other guards then back to her Alpha.

“What, how?” The alpha is growing inpatient.

“He was guarding the borders while we did our routine patrolling when we heard him get captured.” Titus says trying to sound confident, but the look his alpha is giving him makes his voice falter half way through.

“Why the fuck was there a minor out guarding our borders with everything that is going on right now?” The Alpha roars his eyes turning black.

“H-he begged us to let him Alpha.” Titus says looking down.

Nico growls before he punches a hole in the wall as he walks out of the office mind linking Luke and Sloan to come with him that they are going to the Blue Blood Pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marcus pov**

“ _Kieran, Kyran keep your eyes peeled around the south side border, Gage and Zach keep eye out on the north side border. I want Spencer and Aaron at the west side border and Mario and Zander at the East side of the border. If anyone rogue or not try to get on our lands kill them on the spot.”_

Marcus ends his link with the pack and turns his attention to his brother and Remus. “Right since you twats decided to kidnap a fucking pup be prepared for retaliation from the West Pack they are going to want their pup back, but this can actually work in our favour. We will offer a trade my daughter for their pup.”

See Alpha we didn’t fuck up as much as you thought we did.” Remus laughs.

“What happens though if they don’t accept our deal?” Myrick says ignoring Remus.

“Well you guys better pray to the Moon Goddess that they accept our deal then huh?”

*

Marcus, Myrick and Remus left to try to make a trade deal with Nico and just as they were making their way through the unclaimed land they came head to head with Nico and two of his Alphas both packs were in their wolf forms their canines were out as they circled one another growls and snap of teeth rumbles through the forest night. What seems like an endless battle of snaps of teeth and growls Nico makes the first move by shifting to his human form.

“Your turn.” Nico barks.

Marcus reluctantly shifts to his human form and is face to face with the Bane Pack leader the other wolves don’t shift as they were both obviously told to stay in their wolf’s form.

“You have my daughter.” Marcus growls.  
“And you have one of mine.”

“So, I am going to make you a deal you give me my daughter back and you can have your pup back.”

“No.” Nico says without missing a beat. “Kill him I don’t care, but you are not having your daughter back.”

Marcus is taken aback by Nico’s response he didn’t expect him to be so heartless. “The boy is a minor doesn’t that concern you?”

“No, he was dumb enough to get captured then he has to deal with the consequences.” Nico says sounding bored.

“You are a son of bitch you know that?” Marcus spits.

“So I’ve heard, but it’s better than being a weak pathetic Alpha.”

“Fuck.” Marcus runs a hand through his dark hair. “Just give me my daughter please.”

“What is that?” Nico asks with a smirk.

“I said give me my daughter back…please I beg of you.”

Nico laughs. “The great Alpha is he begging me.”

Marcus bites the inside of his cheek the taste of copper fills his mouth before he spits in Nico’s face. Nico stops laughing his eyes turn black, a deep growl comes from him as he wipes the spit off of his face and puffs out his chest trying to show his dominance.

“Well that was disgusting.” Nico mocks.

“My daughter I want her back NOW!”

The other wolves are becoming unsettled with their Alpha’s altercations with one another, ready for a battle at any given minute.

“When is she 18?”

“Huh? Why does that matter?”

“Just curious, so when is she 18?”

“In three days.” Marcus says quietly.

“Ah, so she is able to be touched seeing as she’s 6 months past her 17th birthday.” Nico smiles clasping his hands together.

Marcus growls. “Maybe in your pack, but in mine no minor is to be touched till their 18th birthday.”

“What’s two days?” Nico shrugs. “You’ll have your daughter back the day you beg me for her, beg for her in front of your pack and mine. You will beg and submit to me showing everyone how weak and pathetic you are.”

“That will cause anarchy in my pack, they won’t trust me they’ll think I’m too weak to lead the pack.”

“I will give you 48 hours, your daughter or leading your pack.” Nico says as he turns and then shifts leaving with his two alphas.

“What about the pup!” Marcus calls out, but gets no response.

“Fuck.”

*

When they return to the pack house Aaron approaches Marcus. “Alpha the pack is starting to get unsettled they want to know what is going on.”

“Not now Aaron.” Marcus, Myrick and Remus walk past the beta and go straight to his office.

“Well that didn’t go as well as we planned.” Remus says sitting down on the sofa.

Marcus sits down rubbing his temples “I can’t believe that he just said to kill the pup like he was nothing.”

“So if he won’t trade Celine for his pup then what are going to do?” Myrick ask his brother.

“He wants me to beg for her, beg for her in front of our packs. He wants me to appear weak in front of our packs so they question my leadership.”

“That’s suicidal, brother please tell me you’re not thinking about doing that?” 

“What if it was Connor, wouldn’t you do anything to get him back?” Marcus snaps.

“I wouldn’t give into some punk rat.”

Marcus slam his hands down on his desk, well it’s a good thing that you aren’t Alpha then isn’t it? I don’t just throw away my members especially my own flesh and blood.”

“What are we going to do with the pup?” Remus ask trying to defuse the situation between the brothers.

“Let him go.” Marcus says sighing.

“What? No way he’s the only leverage we have against the West Pack.” Myrick growls.

“Didn’t you hear him, he said to kill the pup he means nothing to Nico so he holds no leverage.”

 

* **  
Celine POV**

Celine paces the small cell wondering why It’s been two days since she seen the girl or even the guard that was always guarding her cell. _Something must be going on_ the Omega though to herself.

Celine looks up as she hears a door open and then the sound of shoes on the stairs. A tall figure walks towards her cell he digs some keys out and then she can hear him unlocking the cell door.

“Come now.” The man snaps harshly.

Celine slowly walks over to the man and she staggers back when she sees that its Luke the Alpha who’s been rough with her at every moment he could. Once she steps forward the Alpha grabs the Omega’s wrist tightly. “Don’t make a sound and if you scream I’ll break you neck.”

 The Alpha then pulls her towards the stairs and takes her up to the pack’s house. Luke opens the door quietly that leads to a small room where the security guards sit and watch the prisoners on their monitors.

Luke Looks around and doesn’t see anyone around he then pulls the Omega from the staircase and drags her along the room and through the doors that leads down a long hallway that has doors along each side all the way down the hallway. They walk quickly down the hallway and exit through the door at the end. Luke cracks open the door peeking through once again checking to make sure no one is around when he doesn’t see anyone he opens the door wider and pulls the Omega through stopping in their tracks when a young child nearly runs into them.

“Sam what are you doing up?” Luke growls. The young boy eyes go wild in fear and he begins to shake. “I-I was hungry.”

“Go to bed and Sam you didn’t see me or her do you understand me?”

The young boy nods and just as he turns to leave the Alpha grabs him by the throat and lifts him in the air. “If you say anything to anyone I’ll snap your neck.” Luke drops the boy causing him to fall to the ground hard making him whimper as he gets to his feet and runs away.

“Was that necessary?” Celine whispers and is immediately met by a hard slap to the mouth.

“I said to be quiet.” Luke growls pulling the Omega through the kitchen and out the double doors heading to the stairs the Alpha stops putting a hand over the Omega’s mouth as he hears some noises coming from the games room. “Stay.”

Luke lets go of the Omega and walks down the hall and leans into the door on the right. “Hey guys do you mind if I close the door, Nico isn’t in a good mood.”

The young wolfs who were playing video games were laughing and joking around with one another turn to see Luke standing in the door frame. “No its cool.”

Luke shakes his head as he shuts the door and motions for the Omega to come when she does he grabs her arm takes her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

*

“Nico did you really mean what you said back there?” Sloan ask.

“What are you talking about Sloan?” Nico ask bored.

“To kill Tate.”

“I did, if he was dumb enough to get caught then he deserves to die.”

Sloan exhales.

“He’s a kid.” Sloan says shocked by Nico’s response.

Nico turns and gets into Sloan’s face “He’s not a kid he is 16 years old practically a man, I was Alpha and leading a pack by the time I was his age.

“It’s late do you mind if I get some sleep?” Sloan ask.

“No, go.” Nico says with the wave of his hand. The Alpha waits for Sloan to leave before he decides to check on his prisoner when he sees that she not in her cell he gets furious mind linking all the pack members.

_“Where the fuck is the girl?”_

The pack members all response with not knowing anything that she was in her cell 2 hours ago at the 9pm check. This just angers Nico even more he slams the cell door and leaves the dungeon in haste.

*

Luke is blocking out the pack and therefore he didn’t hear Nico asking about the girl. “Sit down.” The Alpha says pointing to his bed. “Take your clothes off.”

Celine sits down, but shakes her head no. Luke walks over to her and hits her hard. “Take your fucking clothes off now.”

Celine starts to cry as she slowly starts to take her shirt off the Alpha growls in annoyance at her slow pace so he grabs her shirt and rips it off of her. “Look at them tits” The alpha says licking his lips as he cups her perfectly round full breast in his hands rolling his thumb over her nipples. “Perfect.”

Celine can feel her body stiffen up as the Alpha touches her tears begin to fall from the Omega when he brings his mouth around her right nipple his hot breath makes her skin crawl his other hand grabs her left breast squeezing it painfully hard as he rolls his tongue around her right nipple before suckling on it again.

*  
“ _Sloan have you seen Luke?”_

_“No actually I haven’t Alpha.”_

_“Fuck sake.”_

Nico ends his link to Sloan and makes his way to Luke’s room when he opens the door he sees Luke pinning the girl down on his bed sucking on her neck as she tries to fight him off with no avail.

“Luke.” Nico growls

Luke jumps back off of his bed. “Alpha.” He says in surprise.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I just wanted to have a little bit of fun with her I was bored and lonely if you know what I mean?”

Nico punches the Alpha. “Tell someone next time Jesus I thought she escaped or something.”

Luke grins. “Sure Alpha.

“When you are done make sure you take her back down to her cell and lock the door.” Nico says glancing at the terrified girl who was looking at him with pleading eyes before he leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning mention of rape.  
> countdown is important.

Like Nico asked Luke returned the girl once he was finished with her it was close to 3.a.m by the time he was done and in that time he forced himself on the Omega rutting away roughly for hours before forcing himself on her from behind.

He would slam into her harder every time she would cry out and plead for him to stop. Over the hours he get rougher with her and would lash out at her with a punch or a back hand, he was rough with the Omega like a typical Alpha. Once she was returned her body was badly bruised from head to toe and she was unable to walk. Luke just took that as a job well done and he was proud of his accomplishments.

 *

The 48 hours were up and Nico was face to face with Marcus they agreed to meet alone in neutral territory. “Well have you decided what you are going to do?”

“Yes, I’ll do it.”

“Good, but I’m afraid things have changed a little bit, I want you to stand in front of all the packs and submit to me.”

“WHAT?” That’s not what we agreed on.” Marcus says with the snap of his teeth.

“What can I say things change and this is the offer you can take it or not, but remember if you don’t take it then it won’t end well for your daughter.” Nico laughs at the end.

“Fine, we’ll do it tonight”

“Perfect.”

*

“Are you fucking insane brother?” You will definitely be seen as weak and will be challenged of even killed!”

“Myrick I know this, but Celine is my daughter I have to do this for her promise me that if anything were to happen to me that you make sure that Celine is safe. “

“Marcus.”

“Just promise me.”

“Okay, I promise.”

 

When Nico returned he informed his entire pack pups and all what was going on the past week and caught them up to date on what was happening tonight. Some were excited and some were scared and unsure. “This is a big night”, Nico went on. “Tonight is the night that the Blue Blood Pack leader dies and once their Alpha is dead they will be easy pickings.”

There were claps and cheers amongst the pack.

“I know that a lot of you young pups want to come and witness this historic moment, but..” Nico stops raising his index finger as some of the pups begin to protest. “But I need those under 14 to stay behind and protect our house.” Nico says trying to make it sound cooler than it actually is. The pups seem to be buying into it and they all cheer for joy. Smiling to the young pups Nico turns to his Beta, “Tristian I need you to stay here with the pups to make sure that no one does come.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Luke go get the girl its show time.”

*  
**19:39**

When Nico’s and Marcus’s packs arrive at the historic field that the 10 year war took place on the South and East Packs were waiting.  Marcus’s pack took their places eyeing up the West pack carefully, Nico’s pack does the same. Once they are situated Marcus and Nico step forward to the centre.

“The North Pack’s Alpha, Marcus knows he’s no match for me, he knows his pack is no match for mine and tonight he is going to admit to you all that his is weak, that his pack is weak that he submits to me and to my pack. He will bow down to me and he will surrender to me.

There are talks amongst the crowds, pack members from other packs start looking at one another, Marcus’s own pack start looking around confused and when Marcus bends down in submission there are gasp and growls throughout the crowds.

It’s when Marcus is on his knees in submission does Nico kick him hard in the face making the Alpha spit out blood, but he doesn’t retaliate he stays there kneeling taking the beating that Nico is giving him proving to the other packs at how weak he is. His pack begin to get angry at their Alpha for showing weakness, they don’t understand why he’s not fighting back, but instead submitting to the Alpha.

“Do something!” A beta from the Blue Blood pack yells, but Marcus doesn’t he kneels there enduring blow after blow.

After what feels like hours Nico stops shoving the Alpha back causing him to fall on his back. “You see he is weak and pathetic.”

“I want my daughter.” Marcus whimpers.

Nico glares at the Alpha covered in bruises blood dripping from his nose and mouth with the wave of his hand Luke is signalled to bring the Omega to the field.

**_19:58_ **

Celine has a round metal collar on that has a long chain attached to it Luke holds the chain in his hand pulling the Omega onto the field as they approach the Omega falls Luke gets angry grabbing the chair he pulls on it harshly making her come to her feet.  
  
****_19:59.50  
  
_When Luke arrives next to Nico Celine falls to her knees ** _._** _10-9-8-7-6-5-4- Luke kicks the Omega hard_ in the face causing her to yelp out in pain falling back ** _._** _3-2-1. 20:00 Celine’s 18 th Birthday **.**_

Nico breathes in harshly his eyes widening as he exhales immediately looking down at the Omega who was looking at him with the same expression on her face.  
  
“Mine.” Nico growls.

When Nico takes in that his mate is bleeding on the grass chained to a medal collar his body begins to convulse in rage he falls to his knees to unlock the collar and tosses it a 100 yards away with a roar.

He looks his mate up and down noticing all the bruises all over her arms and it registers with the Alpha that Luke must of done this to her last night. He turns around and faces Luke who looks confused then starts to become worried when his Alpha comes for his throat. “You did this, you touched my mate”. The Alpha spit angrily.

“I-I” Luke chokes out unable to say anything else. Nico is fuming, he’s breathing heavy eyes wide with rage as he looks Luke in his eyes. “You was inside of my mate.” The Alpha states harshly.

“I can smell you all over her.” The Alpha growls as he squeezes Luke’s throat hard before he throws him 10 feet into the air once the Alpha lands with a loud thump onto the ground Nico shits mid-air as he jumps onto of him his claws lashing out at him cutting him deep as he yells out in pain.

The packs around them don’t know what to make of the scene unfolding in front of their eyes, most are shocked some are relieved and others are scared. Marcus is still hurt, he’s healing but not fast enough he can see his daughter and he mind links with her.

“ _Celine?”_  
“Dad!” Celine cries out in relief.  
“Thank Goddess you are okay, I was so worried that you was…”  
“I know, its okay dad.”

Nico lets out a loud growl as he rips apart Luke’s human throat blood spraying everywhere. Celine gasp in horror and tries to run towards her pack, but is stopped by Nico he is still in his wolf form he gets in front of her they get lost in each other’s eyes for a minute before Nico shifts back to his human form. Celine slowly walks into his arms resting her face against his hard chest.

“Celine!” Marcus yells out.

Celine turns to see her father who was hurt from the beatings that her mate gave him he is limping towards her. When he approaches Celine Nico stands in front of her and growls at the Alpha.

“Nico its okay.” Celine says softly.

“Celine, I missed you so much.” Marcus says embracing his daughter which causes Nico to let out a growl. Marcus begins to mind link with Celine.   
  
_“Come home darling.”_  
“I can’t dad.”  
“Why not?”  
“I found my mate.”  
  
Marcus pulls away from his daughter and stares at Nico grimacing at the Goddess choice of a mate for his daughter. “You can’t be.”

“I am.” Nico says proudly.

“No, this is wrong, you are wrong for my daughter she deserves better than a piece of shit like you.” Marcus growls.  
  
“Dad…”  
“Celine Come you can reject him and you may get a second chance mate.”  
Nico growls stepping in front of Celine. “She’s staying.”  
  
_“Celine, reject him.”  
“I can’t dad.”_

Marcus come on” His brother says grabbing him by the arm and yanking him towards their pack.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment that Celine decided to stay with Nico and not go with her father she lost the ability to mind link with her old pack. She no longer could tap in and hear them and it made her feel a little lonely, but once she is marked by her mate she will be able to hear the West pack members and be able to mind link with them.

Marcus and his pack begin to retreat by this point the other packs had done the same. Marcus looks back once more at his daughter who was in the arms of his nemesis it makes his blood boil and he lets out a low growl. Myrick pats his brothers back and it brings his attention to him.

“I know that she would potentially leave the pack when she found a mate, but this just doesn’t sit well with me and I just can’t help think that the Goddess got this one wrong.”

“Brother I know its hard, but trust in the Goddess that she knows what she is doing besides I don’t think you’d think any chosen mate was good enough for your daughter.” Myrick chuckles as they walk towards their territory most of their pack was miles ahead of them by now.

“True.” Marcus smirks and with that the two Alpha brothers shift into their wolves and take off towards their pack home.

*

Celine watches her father and old pack turn and walk away she breathes in her mate’s scent and it calms her as a tear rolls down her cheek. Nico pulls his mate back and gives her a look over noticing the tears the Alpha frowns. “Please don’t cry” Nico says as he wipes away the tears with his thumb.

Celine sniffs a few times and nods her head before putting on a fake smile which in return Nico smiles back. With ease Nico lifts the Omega up and carries her bridal style towards their pack home.

“I can walk you know.” Celine mutters.

“I know, I want to carry you.”

Celine rolls her eyes and leans into the crook of her mates neck taking in his scent. Nico smiles to himself as he carries her his pack following close by. He doesn’t put Celine down until they are standing outside of the pack border. “I want you to take in our territory, smell it, see it and get a feel for it this is your home now.”

Celine takes in a deep breath and instantly she hit with the scents of the pack members as she walks by Nico side she takes in the scenery and tries to remember it for now once she’s been marked by her mate all his knowledge and memories will come rushing in and it’ll be as if she always lived here.

They arrive at the pack house and enter through the main doors that leads them down a short hallway that leads to the lounge area when they enter Nico is met by his beta Tristian he looks stressed and tired. Tristian whispers something in the Alpha’s ear and going by the contorted look on his face it wasn’t anything good.

Nico turns to Celine placing his hands on top of her shoulders, “I have some pack business to take care of I shouldn’t be too long feel free to explore your new home.” With that Nico turns and leaves with Tristian going through a door that leads down a hallway.

Celine watches her mate leave and then turns her attention to the room that she’s in, looking around she eyes the white furniture on either side of a glass coffee table she spots a bookcase in the far right corner with a two sitter sofa beside it. Celine walks over to examine the books she notices that she’s read most of the books as she turns a group of females walk in they were laughing but stop as soon as they spot her.

One of the girls in the group scowled as she looks Celine up and down she folds her arms over chest and huffs. “Who are you?”

“Um, Celine.”

The girl strolls over towards Celine quickly she sniffs the air. “Why do you smell like him?”

Celine’s brows knit together in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb.” The girl snaps.

“I’m not.” Celine says just as a hand slaps across her face hard Celine winces and brings her hand over the area that was hit her eyes widen in shock as she stares at the girl in front of her who now has a smug look on her face.

“Let me guess you one of Nico’s little whores he brings home from his travels are you?”

Celine shakes her head no.

“It’s okay really you wouldn’t be the first whore he brought home nor will you be the last.” The girl laughs.

Celine’s wolf is threatening to come out, but she pushes her back down she lets out a low growl.

“Aww did you think that you was special?” The girl mocks.

“I’m not his whore, I’m his mate.” Celine bites back the girl and her group of friends immediately stop laughing and star with widen eyes.

“You’re lying.”

“Nope.” Celine says popping the p.

“Come on Amber lets go.” One of the other girls in the group says bored.

Amber gives Celine a dirty look before turning and leaving with the group of girls out of the lounge area.

Celine shakes off her encounter with the girls and continues to explore the house it is big so it takes her awhile look around she stops when she looks out the window and sees the packs garden there’s a pool area and a hot tub by the looks surrounded by fencing behind the fence is a court on one side there are two basketball hoops and on the other there’s a tennis net set up. The Omega nods to herself in appreciation she decides to go out the door that leads to said garden and explore the outside.

Once outside in the fresh air she can feel her wolf purring in approval she walks around the fencing area and court to find a huge open field with football nets and another field that has a playground for the pups. “ _That’s sweet.” The Omega thinks to herself._

Celine continues to explore the outside the pack’s territory is huge she even thinks it may be bigger than her fathers. She’s not even halfway finished when she is abruptly stopped and can feel strong hands grab her shoulder to turn her around.

“How the hell did you get out I don’t know, but you are going right back.” A male beta said his eyes squinted down at the Omega. Celine is knocked out before she has a chance to explain herself and when she wakes up she’s in the dungeon cell again. “No. No!” Celine cries.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico comes out of his office a few hours later he didn’t expect to take so long, but it is what it is he was eager to be with his mate and speaking of mate _where is the little minx?_

 The Alpha starts to look around the house, but with no luck since he’s not marked her yet he can’t feel her so he’ll just have to pray that she is okay well she better be or someone’s going to lose their head literally.

Nico not having any luck finding his mate he decides to mind link his pack, “ _has anyone seen Celine?”_

All the pack members say no except for one beta who says yes.

_“Yes, Alpha I saw the Omega wandering free in the fields earlier so I knocked her out and put her back in the dungeon cell.”  
“You WHAT!?” _

Nico growls loudly and rushes down to the dungeon cell and sure enough he sees his mate curled up in a ball in the corner crying this makes him more angry Nico takes in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

“Celine, baby I am so sorry.” Nico says as he unlocks the cell and wraps his arms around his mate, but she glares at him with glossy eyes and pushes him away.

“Please I didn’t know that you was put down here until I finished my meeting.” Nico pleaded.

Celine let out a sob and threw her hands around Nico’s neck he nuzzles into his mates neck and stands up the Omega wraps her legs around the Alpha.

“The beta who is responsible for this is going to be punished.” Nico says as he carries his mate out of the dungeon.

“What’s going to happen to him?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Nico tell me.” Celine growls.

“Well it all depends on what the council decide, here we those accused of crimes go before our council and they then vote on what the punishment should be, I of course can overturn it if I want, but for the most part I don’t I trust my council to be fair and consistent.”

The Omega nods before nuzzling into the crook of her mates neck. The Alpha smirks his wolf purring inside.

It isn’t until Nico puts down the Omega and takes her appearance in that he notices a mark on her face when she was down in the dungeon the dim lights he didn’t see it, but now in the lounge its clear as day.  “Who marked you?” The Alpha demanded.

“Its nothing, I’m okay.”

“That’s not what I asked, who did that to you?” Nico says placing a hand gently on the Omega’s cheek.

“A girl called Amber?” The Omega voice wasn’t very confident, but the mention of Amber made the Alpha grit his teeth and growl. “I take it you two aren’t on good terms?” The Omega jokes.

Her mate doesn’t answer, but by the look of his face he is mind linking with his pack and its not long before they start piling into the lounge they look just as confused as Celine does.

“You have a decent size pack.” Celine whispers into her mate’s ear which makes him smile. “This is only the lower ranking wolves I called in here, you met some of my higher ranking wolves in the battle field earlier.” The Alpha lips curl up into a smirk as the Omega takes in what her mate just said.

“Oh.” Is all the Omega could muster out in disbelief of how big his pack must be? The Alpha chuckles and then his face goes serious in a matter of seconds once those he summoned in arrive.  “Seeing as you wasn’t at the battle field you wouldn’t of known, but I found my mate.” Some let out gasp as he said this. 

“Yes, I didn’t think I’d ever find my mate either, but I did and the Goddess did me good.” Nico turns and smiles at Celine. “This is Celine, yes the same girl who was prisoner in our dungeon.” Nico faces falls to a frown at the mention of her being a prisoner. The pack members look around each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

 “I didn’t know she was my mate at the time had I known I’d never had her down there. She was mistreated by some and those who did were punished. As you may have noticed that Luke is not around? He was punished by death, he raped my mate, he beat her and I can’t have that type of wolf in my pack.”

There starts to be whispers amongst themselves as their Alpha talks, he growls and they stop and stare at him as he continues. “Celine is my mate YOUR Luna. She is to be respected.”

“What about us?” Amber says pushing her way through the crowd. “You said I was going to be your Luna?”

Celine brows knit together as she looks over at her mate who’s jaw is clenched tight clearly agitated by the Omega.

“There never was a _us_ and I never said you would be Luna.” Nico bites and before the Omega could protest he growls baring his teeth which makes her close her mouth and bow before her Alpha.

“You hit my mate,” Nico starts and Amber looks at him with wide eyes. “You along with the beta will be punished once the council have made a decision tonight the punishment whatever they decide will be carried out in 24hrs.You may go.” The Alpha says with a wave of his arm, they all start to scatter out except for Amber who stays behind and gives Nico and Celine a scornful look before she to leaves.

“What was that about?” Celine asks turning to face her mate.

“Nothing.”

“No, clearing it _was_ something so tell me.” Celine demands.

“Celine what does it matter you are my mate now she isn’t important.”

“You two fucked huh?” The Omega says crossing her arms.

Nico sighs, “yes.”

The Omega growls and goes to leave, but is held back by Nico who is chuckling, “you are cute when you’re jealous.”

“Jealous? I’m fucking fuming why is it okay for you to rip apart the man who fucked me, but I CAN’T do the same?”

Nico growls at the mention of another man fucking her. “Because I wanted it just as much as she wanted it, you _was_ raped there’s a difference.”

Celine lets out a huff and storms off, but with the house being new to her she quickly gets lost and has to call for Nico who eventually comes with a big smirk on his face. “Get lost did we?”

“Shut up.”

Pulling the Omega into his chest the Alpha chuckles, “Come on its time for dinner.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine meets the pack and is taken by Fiona to pick out a dress for the celebration ball of them being mates.

Celine is taken into a large dining room the size of two football fields that has four large tables that seats 100 and one table centred that has four chairs! “Whoa.”

“Impressed I see.” The Alpha smiles down at his mate.

“Um yeah!” Celine says nudging Nico’s arm.

Nico guides his mate to a table that is centred facing the other dining tables and pulls the chair out for the Omega Celine graciously takes it. Nico takes his seat and waits for his pack to enter.

Nicole comes to their table with smiles on her face, “It’s so good to see you out and well.” The Omega says to Celine. Nico cocks his head and gives his sister a stern look before she takes her seat beside Celine.

 Tristian enters next and takes his seat on the right side of Nico once they are seated the rest of the pack begin to filter in by rankings, the alphas, betas and Omegas all sitting at their ranking table, finally the under 18s enter and sit at the last table.

Nico rises and holds his hand out for Celine to take. The Omega takes her mate’s hand and stands next to him. “Tonight is a special night, the Alpha began, “its Celine’s first meal with her new pack and as my mate. Please bow your heads at your Luna.”

The pack obey bowing their heads. “I want this night to be a memorable one for her so let’s share this meal together and then join us in the main hall for the evening celebration ball.”

“Ball?” Celine ask.

“Yes, to celebrate us being mates.”

*

The room begins to empty as people slowly filter out to go get ready for the evening ball .Celine finishes eating and Nico informs her that he’s arranged for one of the Omega’s named Fiona to help pick out a dress and has her go get ready while he does the same in his room.

Celine follows the dark skinned Omega down a narrow hallway that leads to a further three more hallways until they find a door on the left and enter it.

It’s a massive room filled with unfinished dresses, gowns and other clothing there’s shelves and organiser units all around the room in a organised way. Celine notices there’s fabrics standing up along the walls, floors on shelves.

The room has a door that leads to another room that has all the sewing machines and accessories and just through there there’s another room that has all the finished products, gowns, dresses, suits, children’s clothing.

“Wow, this is amazing. Do you make all of the packs clothes?”

“Mostly yes, but the teenagers like to go shopping and buy their own style of clothes, but for the pups and mature wolves who like a good tattered suit and tie they come to me and my assistance.” The Omega says with a kind smile and Celine shares a smile too.

“Shall we start with confirming your measurements?” Fiona asks holding a tape measure. Celine just shrugs her shoulders as if to say, sure if you must.

“Right, I need you to strip down to just your knickers and bra.”

Celine’s eyes widen in surprise, “WHAT?”

Fiona frowns, haven’t you been measured before?”  The Omega shakes her head no.

“Well it involves you getting undressed now c’mon girl don’t be shy.” Fiona winks.

Celine gives the Omega a awkward fake smile as she starts to undress once she is standing there in just her knickers and bra the Omega makes haste of her measuring tape jotting down on a piece of notebook her measurements.

“I must say Alpha Nico is very impressive he’s got your measurements all correct,” the Omega beams. “Wait here I have the perfect dress for you.” Fiona puts down the measuring tape and notebook and heads to the room where the finished products are after a few moments she returns with a black leather halter top style dress Celine eyes it and isn’t too sure.

“Here, put this on.” The Omega says pushing the dress into Celine’s hands who hesitates to takes it. Fiona stands there with her hands on her hips brows knitted together as she stares at the Omega who is standing there looking painfully shy and awkward. “There are no changing rooms if that’s what you are waiting for.” The Omega says bluntly.

Sighing Celine puts her feet into the dress and starts to pull the dress up, but having a hard time as the leather is skin tight once she manages to get it up past her thighs it slides up easy.

“You’re going to need to remove your bra honey.”

Celine huffs and turns around so her back is to the Omega who she can hear let out a huff of her own. Once she’s taken her bra off she is able to pull the dress up all the way and turns around to show Fiona who is tapping her foot impatiently.

“Oh girl,yes you look fucking hot as hell Nico is going to love this mmmhmmm.” Fiona beams walking around the Omega to get a good look at all the angles.  “Girl you need to show them boobies off more they are fine as hell.”

Celine blushes. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me, the Goddess blesses you with them perfect boobies you should show them off more I say.” Fiona winks.  
Celine’s dress Fiona picked out.

 

  
Celine's dress  
  


A few moments later Nico comes walking into the room, but stops in the door way his breath hitches his eyes dilate turning black a low growl rumbles from his chest and he quickly puts his hand in front of his trousers.

Celine and Fiona share a look together and giggle knowing that the Alpha just got a boner. “Fiona when I said find my mate a dress I didn’t mean from your wardrobe”. The Alpha bites.

Pretending to be hurt Fiona puts her hand over her open mouth. “This dress Fiona says waving her hand up and down the Omega’s length is not from my wardrobe, BUT if it were I’d happily wear it. It is one of my newest dresses that I made and thought that your mate would look sexy in it.”

“Thank you Fiona, she indeed looks sexy in it, but I don’t want other wolves getting a hard on every time my mate walks by them. I want a different dress on her in 30 minutes.” The Alpha barks before leaving the room not once looking directly in Celine’s eyes.

Nico leaves to go get ready, but before he does he needs to take care of his raging hard on.

*

30 minutes later Celine spots a red sleeveless, strapless long gown, “wow, this one.”

“Yes, this is perfect choice.”

Fiona quickly helps Celine into her dress and fixes her hair into a stylish bun. “You look stunning.” The Omega says twirling Celine around to get a full look of her. Celine smiles ear to ear as she looks into the full length mirror. “I can’t believe that you not only designed this dress, but sewed it yourself you are so talented Fiona!”

“Thank you I am glad that you love it, I am sure Nico will love it on you too.” Fiona grins.

“That I am sure of.”

Fiona finds herself a nice gown of her own and quickly changes, once she is finished she leads them down to the main hall where the ball is taking place.

As they approach the entrance to the door a guard gives them a quick nod before opening the doors for them. When they enter there are already people up dancing in their suits and ball gown dresses everyone looks stunning.

 It isn’t long before Nico spots his mate and his breath is taken away from him she is memorising, everything he ever wanted in a mate and as he approaches them he holds out his hand f or Celine to take and he smiles when she does almost instantly.

“You look ravishing.” Nico whispers into Celine’s ear, his hot breath against her skin makes her body tingle from head to toe. “And you look handsome in your suite and tie.” The Omega purrs.

A few hours go by and everyone is starting to filter out there’s only a handful of couples left by the time Celine and Nico sit down at their table laughing followed by a long yawn from the Omega.

“Come, I take you to bed.” Nico says rising from his chair to hold out his hand.

“Pretty confident there aren’t you?” The Omega laughs taking his hand.

“To sleep” The Alpha grins.  



	12. Chapter 12

Celine wakes up in an unfamiliar room her eyes begin to dart around and when she looks down at her bed when she notices a heaviness on her bare chest she sees Nico’s arm sprawled out across her tummy and his head is laying on her chest the Omega can’t help but smile rubbing his hair a few times.

The Alpha begins to stir his eyes pop open suddenly in panic, but when he sees his mate he relaxes against the warmth of her body. “Morning.” He croaks followed by a yawn. “Sleep well baby?”

The Omega smiles down at her mate, “Yes I did actually, but I don’t remember going to bed naked.”

Nico chuckles as he sits up in the bed pulling the covers with him revealing the Omega’s breast and stomach the Alpha growls lowly. “By the time we managed to get your gown off of you, you said and I quote “clothes be damned I’m too tired to put on pjs.”

The Omega shakes her head laughing, “Oh, yes now I remember.”

Nico’s eyes darken as he looks down at the Omega her bare chest heaving up and down with each breath she takes her nipples harden by the cold air and her toned stomach makes him growl. The Omega’s breath hitches as she stares at him staring at her she can feel her pulse begin to beat faster and she is sure he can hear it too.

Nico leans down covering the Omega’s body with his own his hands resting either side of the Omega on the bed he leans in brushing his lips against the Omegas in a soft kiss before he pulls away and gets out of the bed revealing his toned naked buttocks as he walks to the bathroom leaving the Omega stunned mouth agape as she watches him leave.

Once Nico is finished with his shower Celine quickly jumps in and has a wash when she is done she walks into the bedroom and notices that Nico has laid out some clothes for her and to her surprise it’s actually something that she’d wear. Grabbing the clothes she notices a pair of black leggings and a long stylish white t-shirt that ties up at the front with the word “taken” printed in black ink, a pair of black lacy bra and underwear and a pair of black slip on flats.

Celine is stressed in no time and is just drying her hair with the towel when Nico comes back into the bedroom dressed in a suite and tie. The Omega growls and Celine has to press her thighs together to contain the arousal, but does little because the Alpha’s nostrils flare and he shoots the Omega a look his eyes darkening as he takes in her arousal. “You smell divine I can’t wait to taste you.” This makes the Omega whimper in need.

“I have some business to take care of today I’ll be back by dinner, um Celine can you please stay in the packs house..” Celine interrupts the Alpha and starts to protest. “Fine, you may go outside in the garden and pool area, but that is it.”

“Why though?” Celine whines making Nico glare at her, well for starters I haven’t marked you yet nor completed our bond so other Alpha’s won’t know you are taken and secondly if other wolves do know that you are my mate that makes you a target and again with me not marking you it makes you vulnerable because I won’t be able to feel you if you are in distress or not.”

“We can mind link though so I can always tell you from my mind.” The Omega protests with pleading eyes which does nothing to the Alpha he just shakes his head no with a frown on his face. “It’s too risky Celine just stay inside the garden area I’ll take you out when I get home for a run before you have your first run with the pack.”

The Omega pouts and gives him the puppy-dog eyes, but Nico just smirks still shaking his head no. “It won’t work on my baby so you might as well stop.”

Celine lets out a huff as she plops herself down on the bed falling back into the pillows. “No fair.”

Nico walks up to the bed sitting on the side he pulls the Omega into his lap and she straddles him facing towards him. “I promise I’ll be as fast as I can with the meetings today okay, but in the meantime just enjoy yourself there is plenty to do inside the mansion, there’s games rooms, basketball court and a tennis court.

I have a spa room and there is an indoor pool and hot tub. The Alpha smiles as he sees his mate’s eyes light up in amazement.  “Okay, fine I think I can think of something to do while you are off being Mr. Alpha.”

“Great I’m sorry babe, but I have to go now okay? Oh my sister Nicole will be around to keep you company if you need her you have already met last night at the dinner and she was the one who…fed you while you was you know.” Nico says rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Thanks I’m sure I’ll find something to do.”

After Nico left Celine decided to wander around the mansion trying to memorise the layout and halls, but Celine was having trouble because there are so many and they all look the same the Omega stops when she finds one of the games room it has a pool table, darts area, fruit machines and some arcade games stepping inside the room she sees two teenage kids a boy and girl making out so she decides to not go inside. Celine continues exploring the rest of the mansion during the morning and when she found the entrance to the back garden pool area she couldn’t be any happier.

_“Wow this place is amazing, Holy shit they are naked by the pool don’t look Celine, don’t look, ahhhh fuck I looked.”_

Celine Mind links with Nico only.

_“Um Nico, are people allowed to be naked by the pool or in the pool?”_

_“Well if they want to be I won’t stop them.”_

_“Okay, well seeing as I don’t have a suit anyways and you are fine with people being naked then you won’t mind me going skinny dipping then?”_ The Omega bit her lip with a smirk on her face.

There was a pause and when Celine looks back at the men who are naked she sees them putting on their swim trunks Celine laughs when she turns towards the door that was opened and shut she sees Nicole with a beaming smile on her face holding something in her hand.

“My brother said you needed a suit.” Nicole said giving the Omega the one piece swim suit. Celine takes and gives it a look before frowning. “I haven’t wore a one piece since I was 10.”

Nicole laughs shaking her head, “well my brother doesn’t want anyone googling eyes you while he’s away and can’t give them the death stare. He means wells really.”

Celine rolls her eyes, “I guess I’ll do for now, but I want to go shopping and buy a proper suit later the Omega says heading inside to go change into her swim suit returning ten minutes later wearing her suit. Celine decides to go in the hot tub as the guys are being rowdy in the pool and all she wants to do is relax. “Ahhh.” Celine slides down into the hot tub the water up to her neck as she lays her head down against the back of the tub closing her eyes.

She’s not sure how long she was in the hot tub, but when she opens her eyes she notices that she’s now alone out in the garden sitting up she gets out of the hot tub grabbing a nearby towel that’s hanging on the wrack wall Celine wraps it around herself and heads inside the mansion she is able to find her way back to her room without getting lost which made the Omega happy she quickly dried off and got dressed.

Celine spends the rest of her time in the Library lounging on a sofa reading one of her favourite books, _A tale of two cities._

Celine stops reading when she can hear muttered voices outside the library curiosity getting the better of her she places her book down and goes to investigate the noises, but stops when she looks out the library’s door window and sees Nico and Amber having a heated conversation by the looks.

Amber looks upset and Nico looks bored as the Omega points her finger in the Alpha’s face, he must of said something that Amber didn’t like because she lets out a huff of a laugh and grabs the front of his pants groping his cock clearly. Celine’s eyes widen her heart begins to beat fast as she spies on them unable to take her eyes away she watches through the door’s window.

Amber grabs a hold of Nico’s cock through his jeans the Alpha clenches his jaw. “I don’t turn you on huh? You don’t want me huh? Amber says as she puts her hand down the Alpha’s jeans and feels his hot, thick cock hardening to her touch. Amber smiles as she begins to rub his shaft through his jeans the Alpha eye’s closes as he clenches his jaw tight.

Celine watches on her heart sink as she takes in the scene unfolding before her eyes. Amber pumps the Alpha’s shaft harder and faster she can feel his body tensing up indicating that he is getting close she suddenly stops and drops to her knees she pulls out the Alpha’s cock and holds it with both of her hands at the base and just as she opened her mouth the library’s door flung open crashing into the wall as Celine storms out tears streaming down her face. Nico eyes widen and he quickly pulls away from Amber tucking himself back in he runs after Celine.


	13. Chapter 13

“Celine wait.” Nico calls out, but the Omega doesn’t stops she walks faster away from him.

Hearing her mate call after her makes her tears fall more and she walks faster trying to get away from him she can’t deal with seeing him right now and all she wants to do is go to her bed and cry. “ _How could he do this to me? Why did he do this? How could he want to with having a mate now?_ ” All the questions kept repeating in her head.

Just as she reaches their room she is stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder pulling her around Nico stands there his eyes are dilated his breathing is heavy. Celine looks down and can see that his erection isn’t there anymore she lets out a huff.

“What?” Celine snaps not looking into her mates eyes.

“Please, it’s not what you think.”

Celine pulls her arm away and glares at the Alpha her eyes darkening, brows knitted together in anger, “not what I think? So you getting a hand job and then a blowjob isn’t what it looks like?” Celine bites back with a laugh.

“Celine she took me by surprise and my wolf took over for a moment allowing her to do those things.”

“Bull shit. You wanted her, you wanted it and YOU LIKED IT.” Celine screams the last words and the tears begin to fall.

Nico went to wipe away her tears, but the Omega pulled away finding her mate and the bonding pull had distracted her now that she is angry her mind isn’t clouded she remembers how Nico let Luke rape her and it makes her even more angry. “How am I to trust you, first you let him rape me, now you let her do that to you? Maybe my father’s right maybe I should just reject you and hope for a second chance mate.

“Trust me? You wasn’t my mate then, but if you remember correctly I ripped out his fucking throat for what he did to you. He was like a brother to me Celine, he was there for me when we was children and when my father was killed. He was there to help me become Alpha so don’t tell me you can’t trust me when I killed my brother without a second thought for what he did to you.”

“I need space.” Celine turns and goes into their room slamming the door in her mates face.

Nico grimaces when the door slams in his face turning to leave he stalks down the hall way and goes to find Amber when he spots her in the lounge with others he sees red he walks over to her and grabs her by her throat and lifts her up and slams her into the wall.

“You played me knowing my mate was nearby watching and now because of you she doesn’t trust me. You better keep your fucking hands and mouth to yourself do you understand?”  The Omega gasping for air her face turning blue shakes her head yes and just like that the Alpha lets go of her throat and she falls to the ground.

The others in the room look on in shock at what their Alpha just did. Allison was the first to speak, “Amber what the hell was that about?”

Amber slowly gets to her feet and walks over to the group sitting back down on the sofa. “He’s pissed off because his mate caught him with his pants down literally.”

“Oh, yeah that’s not good.” Trish a beta pipes up.

*

Celine stayed in her room for the rest of the evening refusing to come out for dinner so Nico sent her up some food. It was around midnight before Nico decided to come to bed and when he went into his room he saw his mate curled up on the sofa that is in their room his heart sank.

Nico walks over to Celine and kneels down and places a gentle kiss on top of her forehead before he gets ready for bed himself and crawls into the cold empty bed.

The next morning Nico is gone by the time Celine wakes up she looks at her phone and sees that its only 07:10 she moans stretching out her legs and arms. She pulls the blanket back and goes into the bathroom after using the toilet she undresses and has a quick shower. Once she is showered and dressed in skinny jeans, a black t-shirt she looks at her phone sighing at the time 07:50.

While walking down the halls she sees other girls smirking and giggling as she goes by unsure what the deal is Celine just shrugs her shoulders and goes to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Celine is halfway through her cereal when Nicole comes bouncing in and sits down next to her at the bar. “I heard what happened do you want me to cut off his dick?”

Celine nearly chokes on her cereal. “What? No.”

Nicole shrugs her shoulders, “Fine, then what’s your plan?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Nicole.”

“Revenge silly we have to get back at him somehow so what is your plans?”

Celine places her spoon down and exhales. “I’m not getting revenge and I have no plans.”

Nicole pouts, “boring, but fine if that’s what you want.”

“It is”, Celine says before continue to eat her cereal.

“Okay, so what you got plans for today then?” Nicole says jumping down from the stool with a smile on her face. The Omega just shrugs her shoulders as she puts in another mouthful of cereal.

“You still want to go shopping?”

Celine smiles, “yes.”

“Good hurry up and eat so we can go.”

The girls spent the rest of the morning and afternoon out shopping they grabbed a bite to eat and just as they was finishing their food Nico mind links Celine.  


“ _Where the fuck are you?”_  
“I’m out.”  
“I gathered that when I came home early to surprise you for lunch.”

_“I’m out with Nicole we went shopping and were just finishing up our lunch, I’m fine chill out.”_

_“Chill out? I told you to not leave the pack garden.”_

_“Whoa, you need to check yourself you may be my mate, but I don’t need permission to come and go as I please especially if there’s no intimate danger.”_

_“It’s not safe for you to leave when you haven’t been marked yet.” Nico snaps._

_“I’m not a child Nico so stop treating me like one.”_

_“Get your fucking ass back now.” Nico says using his alpha tone._  


Nicole can see that she’s obviously talking with Nico threw mind link and continue to eat her fries and when she notices that Celine is done she gives her a fake smile. “Everything okay?”

“No, it’s not.” Celine snaps making the other Omega put her hands up in defence. “Sorry Celine sighs. “Nico is being unreasonable and demanding me to not leave the house or yard like I’m some kind of child.”

“Fuck him we go back when we want not when he says I am glad that I don’t have a mate yet, but when I do I’ll be damned if I’m going to allow them to control my comings and goings.” Nicole says with a wicked smile on her face Celine can’t help, but smile back.

The Omegas returned back to the pack mansion two hours after Nico mind liked Celine to get home when they walked in through the doors Nico was standing there waiting with a furious look on his face. “You, he said pointing to his sister Go.” Nicole gave Celine’s hand a quick squeeze before she leaves the lounge area and goes to her room.

“I said to come back I didn’t mean take your time and come back two hours later!” Nico roars.

Celine rolls her eyes and pushes past her mate and goes into the kitchen for a drink, but is stopped when Nico grabs her wrist and pulls her into his chest he face goes into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. Celine puts her hands against his chest trying to push away, but can’t he has a tight grip on her waist.

“Come the council have decided on the punishments for the beta who put you back in the prison and for Amber.” Nico says leading them outside they go across the open field that is behind the pool area and down a slope when they reach the bottom where there are more open fields, but one particular spot has benching area with a round dirt spot where people obviously stand for some reason.

Nico had mind linked the rest of the pack and they were all waiting for Celine and Nicole to return before the punishments were carried out. Once The Alpha and Luna arrived they take their place in front of the pack members. Celine looks around and after a few moments she spots Nicole in the crowd. “Pay attention.” Nico barks. Celine turns around rolling her eyes.

“The council would like to the following to come forward and stand at the spot.” One of the council members starts, “Brandan and Amber.”  The two whose names were called slowly walk over to the spot that was on the dirt. “Brandon you’re accused of putting the Luna in a cell without following the proper procedures upon an escapee prisoner therefore you will receive 10 slashes.

Brandon whimpers at the news of his punishment an easy mistake, but a mistake no less and in this pack all punishments are carried out no matter how minor.  “Amber, you hit the Luna knowing she was your Luna you will receive 15 slashes.”

Amber doesn’t protest she tries to stand there and be strong, but her legs start to feel like jelly as she goes and stands in her position on the dirt. “Who carries out the punishments?” Celine asks.

“We have a handful of pack punishers that take care of it.” Nico says pleased that his mate is interested. “I want to do Ambers punishment.” Celine says sharply. The Alpha is taken aback by her statement and has to do a double take. “Huh? That’s not how this works.”

“I don’t care I want to punish her for more than just marking me you owe me.” Celine challenges.

Nico sighs and then gets to his feet he walks over to the council members has a quick word with them and with the punisher. He returns and puts his hand on his mates lap, “sorted, happy?”

“Yes I am. Celine says smiling her omega purrs in delight at the thought of punishing Amber.

The punisher get a leather whip and walks over to Brandon who is now bare chested his hands are tied above him by rope. The punisher brings the whip up and brings it down hard on the beta whose back arches up as he lets out a whimper. “One.”

The punisher begins to count each time his whip hits the beta. “Two, three, four, five” Brandon’s back is bleeding badly at this point his body is starting to go limp he doesn’t make any sounds this time as the remaining blows hit his back. “six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”  By the tenth blow the beta was barely conscious his back was cracked and bleeding terribly he is taken straight to the infirmary to be treated.

 Amber is visible shaking by watching Brandon be punished, but she tries to look strong as her arms are tied up by rope above her. Celine stands up instantly walking towards Amber with such confidence and sass she takes the whip from the punisher. Amber eyes widen when she sees who has the whip Celine gives her a sly smile.

“I know some of you are probably wondering why I am up here holding the whip, well I asked to be. I wanted to carry out the punishment myself she hit me, disrespected me as her Luna and therefore I wanted to be the one who punishes her.”

Celine could see that the pack were nodding their heads in agreement and pleased with her boldness. The Omega turns her attention back to Amber she rips her shirt and bra off before delivering the first blow to her back.

Amber lets out a strangled cry as her back arches up in pain. Celine grits her teeth and whips her again enjoying the pain she is causing on the Omega. “Two” Celine whispers to herself.  “Three.” The whip cracks hard against Amber’s back causing her to scream out in pain. “Four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve,thirteen,fourteen.” On the last strike Celine uses all her strength to deliver a hard blow to her back the Omega screams out. “Fifteen.”

Celine hands the whip back to the punisher and walks back to her seat with a beaming smile on her face her omega is purring away happily with what she done. When she is seated Nico grabs her hand and places it on his trousers. “This is what you do to me.”  Celine can feel his hardness and lets out a whimper. “The pack are impressed with you and think you’ll be a great Luna and I have to agree with them. My wolf is also very pleased with you and wants you right now, but we’ll have to wait for now.”

Celine smiles as Amber is taken off the ropes her body limp and unconscious as she is dragged away to the infirmary.


	14. Rated R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning mild Smut and graphic image.

“She’s going to make a great Luna Nico.” One of the council members says as they sit around the table. “You be sure to mark her and complete the bond.” Another member says and then the third member pipes up, “I’m surprised you haven’t marked her and bed her already I mean you normally don’t wait around.”

Nico growls and the men look down, council members or not he is Alpha and he reigns over them. “I’m waiting for the blood moon which is in a few days, but I think you are right I need to mark her.”

Wolves tend to wait for the blood moon to complete their bond as it is when a wolf is at their strongest and increases their bond. Nico plans to mark his mate tonight and in three days complete their mating bond.

When Nico returns to his room Celine is fast asleep in bed she is wearing one of his shirts he smiles as he undresses down to his boxers and slides into bed pulling the Omega into him her back to his chest. Sometime during the night Celine changed positions and was now laying on her side facing Nico with her left leg interlocked with his connecting their bodies. Celine stirring awake makes Nico wake. “Morning baby.” Nico says as he pulls Celine on top of him.

“Good Morning to you to.” Celine Omega purrs as she can feel the hardening of his cock beneath her.  Celine studies her mate he has beautiful green eyes and his lips oh god his lips are plump and perfect leaning in she places her lips against his in their first kiss.

Nico deepens the kiss pushing his tongue inside the Omega’s his hands slide down her back pushing her harder against him Celine tongue dances with the Alphas and her hips begin to grind against his now rock hard cock. She lets out a whimper against his lips. Nico pulls away breathless, “stop Celine.”

“Huh, why?” Celine looks confused at her mate she still moves her hips against his cock, Nico grabs her with both his hands on her waist still. “Baby please stop, soon.”

The Omega in her pouts and she can’t help, but feel rejected and sexually frustrated sliding off slowly making the Alpha groan she kneels down in between his legs and yanks his boxers down gasping as his cock springs free she takes off her own clothes for added bonus.

  
**A naked Nico for you.**   
  


Celine licks her lips and grabs her mates cock with both hands at the base gliding her hands up and down his thick cock which earns a low moan from Nico. After the third stroke gaining confidence the Omega leans forward to position herself so her head is leaning over his cock.

Celine runs the flat of her tongue up his length that her fingers recently traced while looking at him with dark eyes. Nico hisses at the contact from his mate.

Celine twirls her tongue around his cock but pause before taking him fully into her mouth. Nico groans placing his hands on his mate’s head. The Omega bobs her head up and down her hand wrapped around his base thrusts up and down his shaft that she hasn’t gotten to yet. Nico eyes turn dark his wolf is wanting to come out, but he holds him back he wants control over their first blow job with their mate _. “Next time.”_ Nico says to his wolf.

Celine looks up at her mate as she moves her mouth further down his length her hand and mouth meeting, she slides her mouth back up and twirls her tongue around the top of his mushroom tip and licks the slit of his cock earning her a deep growl.

Smiling to herself the Omega takes her mate’s cock into her mouth and goes all the way down to his base making her gag reflux kicking in she holds herself there for a moment before coming back up and going back down she keeps a steady rhythm of bobbing and stroking.

Nico holds her head in place as he bucks his hips making the Omega go faster and when she’s not going to his liking he holds her tightly and thrusts his hips wildly back and forth his cock sliding in and out of her mouth the Omega can feel his cock hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag every now and thing which makes the Alpha thrust faster and harder.

Nico slows his pace down, cum dribbling out the sides of the Omega’s mouth when she pulls away mouth agape a long string of cum trails from her mouth to the tip of Nico’s cock. The Omega swipes up the cum from his cock and her mouth and uses to stroke his cock while bobbing her head.

Celine takes him in all the way she can feel his cock twitch inside her mouth indicating that he’s getting close. She picks up her speed and begins to bob up and down using her hands to stroke his cock hard.

Nico eyes screw shut letting out curses he bucks his hips wildly into the Omega’s mouth after a few wild bucks he thrust his cock deep to the back of the Omega’s throat he stays there as he releases his hot cum down the Omega’s throat she quickly swallows to avoid choking.

After a few moments Nico pulls away his cock is less hard and doesn’t stand at all he pulls his boxers off and gets out of the bed and heads to the showers before stopping to turn around. “You coming?”

Nico turns on the shower and lets the water heat up before he steps in the bathroom quickly steams up and by the time Celine walks in the entire bathroom is full of steam and she can hardly see. She walks to the shower where Nico is already washing himself and steps in behind him wrapping her arms around his toned stomach putting her face against his hard back. Nico smiles turning around to face his mate. “Your mouth is amazing, you are amazing.”

Celine can feel her cheeks burning as she blushes. “I want to wake up every morning like that.”

“Hah” Celine laughs.

“What?” Nico ask brows furrowing together in confusion.

“Oh, you’re serious aren’t you?”

Nico gives her a stern look before he face relaxes and he leans in and kisses the Omega hard making her crash into the tiles. Their kiss deepens as Nico tongue enters inside her mouth and his hands grabs his breast tightly in his hands squeezing them.

Celine can feel his cock hardening against her stomach and she moans against his mouth. Pulling away Nico trails kisses down her neck when he gets to her shoulder he sucks hard earning a loud moan from the Omega.

He continues to trail kisses down her chest when he reaches her breast he puts her harden nipple inside his mouth and sucks hard. Celine throws her head back moaning as he continues to suck, pinch her nipple his other hand continues to squeeze and caress her other breast. Nico moves over to the other breast and gives it the same attention while his left hand trails down between the Omega’s legs.

Nico rubs her inner thigh getting closer to her pussy when his fingers touch the centre of her he groans at how wet her pussy is for him. “God you smell so fucking good and you are dripping.”

Nico slides in his index and middle finger while still suckling on her breast taking turns with each one making the Omega moan out. His fingers pump in and out of the Omega slowly wiggling his fingers deep inside of her causing the Omega to lean forward and bite his shoulder which arouses the Alpha more.

He growls his wolf edging forward, but he keeps him abay while he thrust his fingers in and out adding a third the Omega cries out. Nico pulls away from Celine’s nipple with a pop and moves his mouth up her body to he places kisses all over her shoulder suckling hard his hand pumps harder against the Omega he can feel her walls tightening against his fingers.

He thrust harder groaning which each thrust his mouth finds the Omega’s neck licking it up and down and just as he can feel her body climax he latches onto her neck and sinks his teeth deep into the Omega she screams out her pleasure holding his head against her neck as he marks her. Nico can feel her body relaxing against his fingers he slowly pulls them out and she goes lip against his body.

Celine can moans as Nico slides his fingers inside of her she closes her eyes and mouth ajar she holds his shoulders as her body is rocked back and forth from the movement of his hands. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Nico harder baby.” Nico’s cock twitches at his mates pleads and his inserts another finger and thrust them faster and harder. The Omega cries out in pleasure in response. “Uh-yeeeah, Oh Goddess, Nico I’m going to cum.” The Omega cries against his neck. Nico pounds his hand harder.

Celine can feel her orgasm pushing up when Nico moves his mouth up her body kissing her shoulder and then licking her neck and just when she screams out her walls shaking against his fingers she can feel a harsh bite on her neck full of pleasure from her orgasm she rides it out as Nico marks her and everything comes rushing to her, his pleasure and thoughts and memories.

Once her body stops shaking she goes limp against her mate he slides his fingers out and licks them clean. “Mmm you taste good baby.”  Celine can feel her eyes getting heavy and before she knows it she’s being lifted out of the shower and carried bridal style and gently laid down in bed Nico curling up against her his hand resting across her body holding one of her breast as they both fall asleep.

*

Celine wakes up feeling cold when she turns over she notices that her bed is empty and Nico is nowhere to be found panic kicks in and she sits up in fear. Nico comes quickly through the bedroom door dressed already in his suite carrying a tray of food. “its okay baby I’m here I brought us some food.”

Celine relaxes she props up some pillows against the headboard and waits for the food her mouth is watering by the time Nico sets a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon in front of her with a glass of orange juice.  Celine doesn’t waste any time she digs into her food the moment the plate is placed in front of her Nico laughs. “I take it you are hungry?”

With a mouthful of pancakes Celine muffles out “yes.”

“Good, I’m afraid I have some business to attend to today, but Nicole has offered to keep you company if you need her to.”

Celine sets her fork down with a frown, “do you have to go?” Celine can feel their bond pulling them together and she doesn’t want him to go she needs him near her. “I’m afraid I do, but tomorrow is my day off as it’s the blood moon we will be having a pack run tomorrow night.”

“I can’t wait.” Celine says smiling as she continues to eat her breakfast. They eat their food in comfortable silence it doesn’t take them long to finish. Nico leans down and kisses his mate passionately before he gathers their plates, “see you tonight baby.”

Celine keeps herself busy by sun bathing in the garden most of the afternoon with Nicole the pups are enjoying the pool and even some of the teenagers come out for a swim. Celine and Nicole are laying on their stomachs with their bikini tops off sun tanning when Celine is splashed with water on more than one occasion.

The water is actually quite refreshing so she doesn’t mind to be fair the pups are only playing around anyway so no need to scorn them. Celine looks over her left shoulder when she sees a shadow blocking her sun and notices a male sorting himself in the lounge chair he looks down at her and smiles. Celine’s heart skips a beat he has the most amazing smile she can’t help but blush.

“Hi.” The male says with a wink. Celine leans up onto her elbows, “Hi, what’s your name?”

“Sysco and you must be Celine” The beta says clearing distracted by the way his eyes keep looking down and back up.

“I am indeed.” Celine says warily wondering why the beta seems to be distracted she suddenly remembers that she had taken her bikini top off with wide eyes she looks down and her breast are on full display dangling freely. The beta blushes when he notices that she’s noticed her breast are out.

“Excuse me.” The beta says and quickly gets up and walks away in a hurry. Celine shakes her head and lays back down enjoying the sun.  “You totally just gave him a boner by flashing him your tits you know that right?” Nicole laughs.

Celine can’t help but laugh as well as she returns to laying on her stomach.

*

 Nico doesn’t return until 8 P.M he seems stressed and in a foul mood.

“ _Rogues forming a rogue pack how fucking ridiculous is that? Ugh I miss her, I can smell her she is nearby thankfully”_

Nico makes his way to his Omega following her delicious scent to their bedroom, standing in the doorway looking at his mate laying on her stomach one the floor in a tank top and underwear reading made his cock twitch in need. Celine could feel him coming she could smell him so when he appeared in the doorway she wasn’t surprised she looked up from her book and gives her mate a smile.

When his mate looks up at him with those beautiful eyes he could feel the tightening of his trousers and the thumping ache between his legs and with one sudden movement Nico is crouching down in front of Celine he waste no time opening his trousers and letting his cock out.

Nico’s wolf has taken over and is wanting to bury his cock deep inside the Omega’s pussy, but her mouth will have to do for now. With the blood moon approaching it was getting harder to control his wolf so when he took over Nico wasn’t surprised one bit.

Taken by surprise Celine eyes widen and her lips curl up into a sly smile when she is met by Nico’s thick, rock hard cock in her face. She doesn’t get a chance to adjust herself or even grab a hold of him before Nico growls “open.” Celine looks into Nico’s eyes his eyes are glazed over and dark she knows that his wolf is in control and it makes her wet between the legs.

The Alpha can smell her arouse and snarls in approval. Once Celine opens her mouth the Alpha shoves his cock all the way inside of her mouth making her gag momentarily. Celine isn’t given any time to let her mouth adjust to the foreign object that is now down her throat before the Alpha begins to buck his hips wildly into her mouth holding her head still with his hands and to help move her back and forth.

You could hear wet slapping noises as he slams his cock inside of her mouth, gurgling, slurping and gagging echoes in the room. Celine tries her best to swallow down the hot liquid that is in her throat, but he is going too fast for her and she makes gurgling and gagging sounds as her gag reflux kicks in.

His cock twitching inside she knows he is close and with one more buck of the hips he buries his cock deep down her throat holding her head still as his cum shoots down her throat moaning with each buck of his hips more cum shoots out pulling out the Alpha strokes his cock making cum shoot out over his mate’s face.

Slowly the cum shoots less until there is no more and his cock goes semi hard, but not standing. He stands up adjust himself and leaves the room leaving the omega dumbfounded by what just happened.

After taking a shower Celine tries to mind link with her mate, but he must have turned his connection off as she wasn’t getting any response from him. After half an hour he finally answered.   
__  
“Baby I’m in important meetings most of the day if it’s not important can it wait till after I finish tonight before the run?”  
“Ugh, fine, but I’m not staying in my room I’m going to explore the town and find something to do.”  
“Okay, but take Nicole with you please.”

_“Duh.”_

Celine pulls on a pair of tight blue jeans and a low cut tight tee-shirt.  


 


	15. . Blood Moon. Rated R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> viewer discretion is advised rated R this chapter will have some smut in it.
> 
> The girls go out to shorty's a local pub and things get a little wild when a pretty little Omega has a possessive mate.

When Celine asked Nicole if she wanted to go out Fiona asked if she could come along too. When they went out at first Celine’s plans was just to maybe look around town window shopping or get a bite to eat, but the Omegas found themselves going into Shorty’s bar and grill.

 It was pretty packed for 3.P.M on a Thursday, but the Omegas made their way through the crowd to the bar and got a cocktail pitcher to share between them. They found an empty table and sat down Celine poured their drinks and they begin to chat while they drank their fruity cocktails.

Short’s bar was known for allowing humans and werewolves to mingle and surprisingly there hasn’t been any major problems besides the normal bar fight between two drunks. Shorty’s bar did however serve werewolves their own specific type alcohol laced with Cannabis .

Normal alcohol doesn’t affect werewolves like it does humans so they can’t get drunk off of normal alcohol and to be able to tell who is human or werewolf Shorty’s only hires werewolves to serve alcohol humans can be waitresses, cooks, cleaners of course.

The girls were enjoying small talk and drinking for a while Fiona being Fiona was being loud and drawing attention their way every so often.

After getting a new pitcher of cocktails they decided to have a game of pool Celine sets the pool table then grabs a pool que from the rack she lines up her que and takes her shot breaking the yellow and red balls none go in so its Nicole’s turn.

She looks at the balls on the pool table, walks around the pool table studying the balls then bends down looking at the angle of the balls before she gets in position and lines up her shot. Nicole pockets a yellow ball.

“I’m calling Yellows.” The Omega declares as she takes her next shot and pockets another yellow.

She misses her third shot. Celine smirks sticking her tongue out at her friend. Fiona makes a loud fuss about Nicole missing the ball which earns her a playful shove.

Celine lines up her shot and pockets a red and goes on to clear the pool table all that is left is the black ball, by now there is a handful of guys watching their game unfold with pints of beers in their hands.

Celine bends down lines up her shot and pockets the black she smiles in victory. She hears one of the guys whispering into another guy’s ear about her tits and ass they don’t realise that she has super hearing, but she doesn’t let on that she heard him.

“Good game Nic.” Celine says with a smirk. The Omega smiles back and gives her pool que to Fiona who then resets up the pool table mocking about while doing so once she set the balls up she removes the triangle and breaks. A yellow and red both go in and she claims the reds.

Fiona isn’t as good as Nicole, but she managed to pocket two balls before it was Celine’s turn. Celine manages to pocket all but two balls she misses the pocket by sheer inch and the men surrounding them groan in unison at the miss.

“Fuck.” The Omega whines.

“Better luck next time babe.” Fiona says as she bends down wiggles her ass before she takes her shot and totally misses her targeted pocket. “You were saying?” Celine says with raised eyebrows.

“Hey not everyone can be as good as you.”

“I am.” A male voice from behind them says the Omegas turn to see a tall guy with brown hair, green eyes average built with a smug grin on his face. “I’ll play you next game baby.”

Celine and Fiona share a look. “Um, okay. Celine smirks as she clears up the table and pockets the black. Fiona groans and gives the pool que to the cocky man and sits down next to Nicole.

“You got this man.” One of the guy’s friends says with a shit eating grin on his face. The other men are also smirking as Celine sets up the table. The men are all human by their scents and this means she needs to be careful because they won’t be able to tell she is taken nor respect her mating bond.

“C’mon girl you got this.” Fiona shouts between drinks Nicole swats her arm laughing.

Celine rolls her eyes at her drunk friends and takes her shot she pockets a yellow ball, but the yellows aren’t in good positions so she calls reds and starts to clear the table. The men standing around start to laugh and mock their friend. “Dude she’s kicking your ass and you haven’t even played yet.” One of the men says then holds his closed fist to his mouth laughing.

Celine has three balls left and they are in awkward positions she walks around the pool table studying the balls trying to think which way she should go when she felt hands on her waist and felt a hard body against hers she knew it wasn’t her mate as there wasn’t any shocks and by his scent it was a human.

“You need help there baby deciding which ball to pot, do you need a man to tell you what to do?”

The guy is clearly drunk by the way her is slurring his words and is unsteady on his feet one of his friends laughs as he pulls him off of Celine.

“She doesn’t need any help from you Karl I think she’s well capable of potting her own balls.”

“Yes Karl fuck off.” Fiona shouts. Nicole had stood up the moment Karl put his hands on Celine and a low growl rumbled from her throat. With Karl gone Nicole relaxed and sat down taking a long sip of her drink.

Two hours later and 3 pitchers gone the girls were drunk and having a good time, Nicole and Fiona have been sat on the sofa making out with the guys from earlier while Celine has been chatting and dancing with the guy she beat at the pool that she later found out is named Jamie.

“I never seen you here before are you new in town?”

“No, not really I only just turned 18 a couple of days ago soo….”

“Oh, right.” Jamie laughs.

“How old are you?”

“I’m nearly 24.” Jamie smiles he is turning to the left leaning into Celine with his left arm draped behind her head rest and the other resting on her knee that he slowly runs his hand up her inner thigh brushes his fingers against her centre before skimming his hand up her stomach then cups her left boob. “Jamie stop..”

“Shhh.” Jamie learns in to kiss Celine, but is violently grabbed by the shoulder and swung to the ground. “What the fuck?” Jamie said turning around to be met a man with raging red eyes, nostrils flaring, clenched jaw his chest was heaving up and down heavily. His body shook with rage at the human man touching his mate.

Jamie stood face to face with Nico who towered over the human. He snarled down at the human before he could do anything Celine got in the middle of them and faced her mate. She grabs his face with both her hands to make him look at her calmly sooths her mate as he looks into her eyes, but is short lived when Jamie side swaps Celine knocking her down.

Nico growls angrily and grabs Jamie by the throat. Nicole and Fiona stop making out with the men and rush over to see what is going on the men trailing behind them. The bar tender knows what is happening he can smell their scents on each other and knows that Celine is his mate. “Whoa Nico dude he’s human he didn’t know nor understands let’s just let it go.”

Just as Nico was calming down he was hit over the back with a chair shattering it to pieces. Nico tosses Jamie across the bar soon it was chaos inside of Shorty’s. Nico was thrashing the men about and every time someone knew stepped in Nico would just toss them about as well. The bar was getting a wreck there was beer spilt on the floor, pint glasses shattered everywhere there were people screaming and trying to get out.

Celine runs up to Nico and grabs his forearms and he stops heaving his eyes slowly change back to the calm colour that they are. “Stop baby.”

Nico looks around at the mess and sighs.  “I’ll send a check to cover the damages.” He says as he grabs Celine’s hand and pulls her along towards the exit. “Nicole, Fiona lets go.”

Nico pulled Celine into their room and immediately pressed his lips onto hers pushing her up against the door taking the Omega’s breath away. She moans into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck Nico easily lifts the Omega up and she wraps her legs around his waist without breaking from their kiss.

The kiss was dominate, rough and needy and with the blood moon tonight their wolves were begging to be freed and take over, but with determination they held their wolves at bay so they can complete their mating bond.

Breaking from the kiss breathless Celine looks into her mate’s eyes they are pure black with lust and need. “What about the run?”

“I can’t control my wolf for much longer it’ll have to wait.” Nico says before his lips are back onto the Omega’s mouth. They fight for dominance their tongues deep in each other’s mouths Celine can feel the hardness growing between their legs and her own aching need as her pools of need wet her panties. The Alpha can smell her arousal and growls in approval.

Setting Celine down Nico rips her clothes off of her leaving her in just her panties and bra the Alpha growls with hungry eyes as he looks her up and down her arousal scent oozing off of her now that the layers are away. 

Nico reaches behind Celine and unhooks her bra and slowly slides the straps down her arms until it was completely off Nico chucks it across the room. Getting down on his knees the Alpha hooks his fingers under the fabric of the panties and slid them down her beautiful legs.

Celine groans at his slowness the aching need becoming too much she guides her hands through her mate’s hair and pulls him forward earning herself a low growl which makes her poll with wetness. Nico lifts her right leg up over his shoulder then runs his hands up her inner thighs the Omega moans. Nico takes in a deep breath. “You smell so good.”

Celine lets out a needy moan as she feels her mate tongue lap up her centre tasting her. He uses the flat of his tongue to slowly lap up over and over going at a agonizing slow pace the Omega needed more and faster she thrust her hips up into his mouth, but the Alpha growls and holds her body still as he continues to slowly lick her pussy twirling his tongue.

“Baby.” The Omega whined.

“I know.” Is all her mate said as he started to lap his tongue faster around her pussy spreading her lips apart his tongue slides into her. Celine moans arching her back moving her hips to the rhythm of his licking. Her moans become louder and needier with each lick. “Oh god, yes baby..”

Nico suddenly lifts Celine other leg up over his shoulders as he stands up and begins to lift Celine back and forth as he licks her pussy. She holds onto his head with a death grip as she lets out loud moans her arousal pooling out of her with each lick of his long delicious tongue. “Ohh, fuccccck, I’m going to cum”

With that Nico begins to suck on her clit hard which was the Omega’s undoing she lets out a loud scream as her legs shake from her orgasm. Nico lapping it all up as she cums. “Mmm you taste so fucking good.”

Breathless Celine hums in satisfaction.

“Oh we’re not done yet bambie, we’re just getting started.” Nico slowly brings Celine down to so she is standing up she looks up with him with hungry eyes biting her bottom lip as he rips his own clothes off and pulls her towards the bed.

Nico is fighting internally with his wolf who is wanting to take control and with the blood mood soon its making it harder for him to resist him. Laying Celine down on the bed Nico gets knees in between her legs pushing down on her knees to open her up. “Fuck, you are so beautiful.”

Celine moans the coolness of the air hits her centre as he legs fall open baring her pussy to her mate. She moans in need the ache is so powerful and she can feel her wolf begging to be let out, but she wants this, needs this right now.

Nico grabs Celine’s thighs as he positions himself in between her legs his cock inches away from her dripping pussy. Nico slowly strokes himself a few times before his rubs the tip of his cock over the centre of her pussy earning him a low moan.

 He begins to tease Celine by rubbing the head of his cock back and forth against her pussy and clit. “Ready?” A breathless question spills out of the alpha’s mouth as his eyes widen, darkening with the gentle nod of her head Nico slowly eases the tip of his cock inside Celine squints as her pussy begins to spread around his thick cock.

Inch by inch Nico slides his cock in Celine grabs the sheets and grips tight as her pussy spreads apart even more to accommodate for the foreign object.

 Eye shut tight as the pain increases Celine murmurs out once he is fully inside and stills to let her adjust to him. Nico groaned with each inch he slide in her tight pussy taking her virtue. They can feel their bond getting stronger just by him being inside of her.

When he thinks she’s ready he begins to move his hips back and forth slowly sliding all the way out and back in using her hips to help thrust his hips back and forth repeatedly getting faster as her moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

 Celine throws her head back as her body arches in pleasure his cock is so big she can feel it stretching her insides moaning loudly with each thrust. Nico jaw is clenched tight, eyes dark as the night sky his grip on her thighs tightens as he begins to thrust hard and fast, his body pounding against her the wet slapping noise and her loud screams echo’s in the room.

Celine wraps her legs around Nico’s waist as he continue to thrust his hips, his hand leaves her thigh and slides up to her breast grunting and growling with each pump of his hips he watches his cock slide in and out of her pussy.

“Nico.” Celine whines breathless and its like music to his ears. “Oh GOD, Nico.” The Alpha can feel her walls tightening around his cock her legs are squeezing tighter around him she’s close. “Don’t cum.” He snaps. Celine eyes widen as she tries to hold her orgasm, but its building up to fast.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Nico suddenly pulls all the way out and Celine growls. “What are you doing? Get back in there.” Celine barks. Smirking Nico grabs Celine’s hand and pulls her off of the bed so her back is to him he pushes her down against the bed her ass up in the air getting in between her legs he slides his cock into her awaiting pussy. With both hands gripping her hips he begins pounding hard into her. Celine screams with each thrust. Nico’s wolf is almost out he’s loosing control with each thrust of his hips.

_“No, I need this first you’ll get your chance later out on the run.”_

“Fine.” His wolf growled.

Nico growls to his wolf he can feel him pulling away and letting him keep control. With each buck of his hips he can feel himself getting closer to the edge his cock twitching against her tight walls he growls with each thrust with each scream he pounds harder their bodies smacking hard against each other their bond increasing.

“Oh my fucking god I’m gonna cum, I can’t control it baby please!” Celine thighs begin to quiver her stomach tightens she can feel the build of a powerful orgasm with each thrust of his hips he pushes her higher and higher until she can’t control her orgasm. “Baby, please!” Celine half moans and half whines. Nico is at the brick of his orgasm as well. His voice is deep with primal, “Cum for me baby.”

And with his approval Celine lets her body go face first into the duvet she screams out her earth shattering first orgasm, Nico bucks one last time before his stills and hot liquid fills the Omega mating bond completion. 

Celine’s body shakes from the aftermath of her orgasm Nico has now slowed his pace down sliding in and out slowly bringing her down as he fills her up only pull out once she is full and his cock goes semi hard.

Nico falls to the side of the bed and pulls the Omega close against his body whispering for her to sleep she doesn’t need him to tell her twice her eyes are already closing with sleep taking over. There mating bond now complete their connection is so much stronger and Celine is now Luna not in just name, but in power as well. When she wakes she will feel stronger their need for one another will increase now that they completed their mating bond, being away from each other even for 5 minutes will be toture. 

Celine eyes suddenly pop open. “You didn’t use a condom.”

Nico’s wolf growls at the thought of using a condom and the waste of his seed.

“No, that is a waste of my seed.”

“But, what if I get pregnant?”

Nico nuzzles his nose in Celine’s hair taking in her scent mixed with his and sex.

“That’s the idea now shh go to sleep.”

Celine sighs giving up as sleep over takes her once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later after they completed their mating bond..

Celine wakes up a few hours later when she stretches her arms and legs out she notices that she is alone in the bed sitting up slowly the covers pull to her waist revealing her bare breast which felt sore and heavy. With the mating bond now complete Celine is able to feel her Alpha more and their connection is a lot stronger she also can feel the Luna power growing inside of her.

Just thinking about what they had done just hours ago makes her abdominal tighten and her pussy twitch with need she can feel her arousal pool down between her legs.

 Her clit aches to be touched and before she even has a chance to slide her own hand down to ease that ache the door swings open and Nico is standing there his eyes are dark and his chest is heaving up and down he takes in a deep breath and a low growl rumbles up from his chest causing the Omega to squeeze her thighs together in need.

Within seconds Nico is climbing up the bed hovering over Celine he kneels back on his heels taking the Omega’s jaw in both of his hands he kisses her hard and they both fight over dominance Celine sucks on Nico’s tongue knowing how much he loves it. With their connection growing stronger they are bouncing off of each other’s needs, wants and desires without having to say a word.

Celine’s not sure when Nico lost his clothes nor does she care as he slides his thick hard cock inside her pumping his hips back and forth. She wraps her legs around Nico and grabs the headboard each thrust of his hips pushes her closer to the much needed orgasm that her body longs for.

“Nico.” His name comes out in a whiny need and it’s like music to his ears. Nico grips Celine’s thighs tight and thrusts his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm earning loud moans with each thrust suddenly Nico whips his head towards the door as he hears footsteps coming down the hall towards them. He lets out a possessive growl curling his body possessively over his mate ready to protect her.

There’s a soft knock on the door with a quick apology that quickly follows. “Nico, I am sorry to interrupt, but I wouldn’t have bother you, but you must come now its important. There’s been more incidents and well it’s best if only you hear it.” Nico’s beta says sighing at the end.

“Fine, meet me at my office.” Nico replies looking down at his needy mate he had stopped thrusting when he heard the footsteps. Nico goes to pull out when strong legs tighten around him, “No, don’t go.” Celine begs.

“Baby, I don’t like it any more than you do, but I have to.”

“I need you.” Celine growls thrusting her hips up to get some movement between them. Nico growls. “I want to take my time fucking you and that we don’t have.”

“Let your wolf out I can feel him begging to fuck me and he will be done in 5 minutes.” Celine voice was soft and seductive and it was working Nico could feel his wolf threating to come out and as much as he wanted to fuck her he just didn’t have the time he wanted and he knew his wolf could satisfy her in the short amount of time so he let go and allow his wolf to take over.

There was a raspy growl and flicker of eyes that darkened even more as Nico’s wolf took over he licked his lips and grabbed Celine’s thighs tightly as he started to thrust back and forth. Celine head went back as her back arched up The Alpha wrapped his arm around the back of her to support her while he continued to thrust harder and deeper inside. “Oh god, yes. Harder, faster please”

The Alpha complies to her needs and within two seconds she was flipped over and on her stomach ass up in the air. Celine let out a lout moan as The Alpha’s cock slid back inside of her gripping her hips he started rutting widily pulling her hips back and forth to meet with each thrust of his hips. His cock felt so deep at this angle and it felt so good. 

Celine was screaming each time The Alpha slammed hard into her, he was growling with each thrust and occasionally slapped her ass cheek hard and Celine surprised herself as she felt herself drip wet with arousal every time he did it.

The Alpha reaches with both his hands and cups each breast squeezing them hard as he continues to slam his cock in and out of her. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, baaaabby, fuck. I’m gonna cum. HARDER”

The alpha growls into Celine’s ear grabbing her hips again he uses her body to help slam hard into her. She feels like he’s gonna split her in half, but she loves it and didn’t realise how much she needed it until she felt her orgasm hit hard screaming out in please and soon feels the hot liquid feeling her abdominal up as The Alpha follows suit biting her mating mark as he cums his thrusting slows down and is gently going in and out as she rides out her orgasm and he brings them both down.

“Rest now baby before our run while I go take care of some pack business.” Nico purrs down at the sleepy satisfied Omega. Celine didn’t know when he had slid his cock out of her let alone redressed, but the sleep was taking over her and she couldn’t fight it any longer.

***

“Nico.”

“Marcus? What the hell are you doing here?” The Alpha growled.

“Hey, hear me out would you?”

“You got five minutes.” Nico snaps folding his arms to his chest glaring at the North Pack’s Alpha and also his mate’s father.

“Your little stunt the other day has upset my pack dynamic and it’s been a little chaos, but it’s helped widdle out the non loyal wolves. Anyway my pack has been hit hard with rogues, they are getting braver and coming on our territory and close to the pack house. I had my spies sent out and they reported back that there’s a war coming and it’s going to be big. The rogues and other packs are uniting up against my pack and….yours.”

Nico growls. “How sure are your spies about this war?”

“They are 100% sure and I trust them with my life…and my daughters.”

“Fuck.” Nico runs a hand threw his long dark hair and then stops to stare at Marcus. “What is the real reason you risked coming here Marcus?”

“I want our packs to join and fight together if it’s true that a war is coming it’s the only chance we got against them Nico.”

“You want us to become alliances?”

“Precisely.” Marcus glares back at the young Alpha.

“I need to have a word with my pack first, I’ll send word to you by tomorrow.”

“Nico….” Marcus started, but was cut off when Nico put his hand up. “I said I’ll send word tomorrow now go.”

“Can I see my daughter?”

Nico clenched his jaw tight his hands turn into balls at his side. “Why?”

“Why? Marcus asks bewildered by his question. “Because she is my daughter and I miss her.” Marcus states.

“Okay, but tomorrow she is sleeping right now and she will be busy rest of the night.”

Marcus isn’t happy that he can’t see his daughter, but the fact that Nico is letting him see her tomorrow is good enough and he doesn’t want to push his luck. “Okay.”

Once Marcus left Nico and Tristian informed the rest of the pack what is happening and what they plan on doing. The warriors are to train extra hard and the spies were sent out, the guards are doubled up and extra rounds are to be made.

“Alpha, are we going to take on board what Marcus asked of us?”

“To join alliances? Once I spoken to the council leaders I’ll know more, but for now I am not keen on alliances, but if it helps protect my pack then I’ll have to put my feelings aside and do what I have to do for my pack now let’s go for a run.”

Once Nico woke Celine up they made their way to join the others in the pack run.  When they arrived they were already in their wolves forms. Nico quickly shifted into his wolf Celine took in his black and grey silky fur he was beautiful before shifting into her own wolf.

The Omega purrs with joy at being able to stretch out her legs and run it wasn’t the same as running with her old pack, but one day it will be. She ran alongside her mate’s beta and the pack in ranks order following behind. They ran for miles and it was the best feeling that she felt in a while. Her pack did runs, but often not as one and when she was out her father was strict.

Celine nudges her nose against the crook of Nico’s neck purring she sat on their hind legs as they look out at across the field to the moon.

_“It’s getting late start heading back.”_

_“Yes Alpha.”_

Nico nips at Celine’s ear and shakes his head no when she goes to leave the Omega tilts her head to the side as she sits back down. Once the pack started heading back Nico walks around his mate his tongue swipes around his nozzle just before he bites the back of the Omega’s neck making her whine in need.

***

Celine never thought she’d ever have sex in her wolf form, but she has to admit it was something else that she wouldn’t mind doing again. Her wolf’s body so different to her human form and she felt a different kind of climax that was just as powerful in its own right. She howled out along with her mate as they came together and slumped on the ground. Celine laid her head on Nico’s body and rested feeling relaxed and sated.

Sex in human form was gentle and caring and at times can be rough and hard, but in her wolf form it was pure primal and she liked it. They laid there for a while longer before heading back to the pack’s house.

The run and sex as great as it was has took its toll on the Omega she changes to her human form once back into her room letting out a yawn. Nico had business to take care and had told Celine that he’d be late and to not wait up.

Celine decided to have a quick shower before getting into bed and falling asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow.

Nico was in the meeting room with the council members and after a long discussion they haven’t come to an agreement, some want to form an alliance while others don’t. Nico wasn’t keen on forming alliance so with the council split he had to do what was in the best interest of the pack and if it meant joining alliances while they defeat these rogues then so be it once they beat them they can agree to denounce alliances to one another. Well that was Nico’s plan anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile and my updates won't be as frequent now that I am enrolling in a college course and still working so bare with me as I adult. Blah. I won't leave the fic unfinished don't worry it will just take me a little be longer now to post.

Nico didn’t return until early hours in the morning sliding into bed he pulled his sleeping mate towards him nuzzling his nose in her hair. Celine stirred turning over to face Nico giving him a sleepy smile. “What time is it?” The Omega asks while running her hand down Nico’s bare back.

“Its late baby go back to sleep.” Nico says softly as he begins to purr his Omega back to sleep.

“No fair, sneaky Alpha tricks. Celine says just as she begins to drift off to sleep.

When Celine wakes up she is alone in the bed groaning as she stretches out she slowly gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom mind linking with Nico.

_“Where are you?”_

_“My office I have some things to take care of today, after you dressed and ate come to my office there’s someone who wants to see you.”_

_“Who?” Celine asked unable to control the excitement in her voice._

_“Just do as I say Celine.” Nico says bored._

_“Ugh, fine.”_

Celine got dressed and quickly made her way to the kitchen where she spots a young boy and two older children eating at the table they look up when they see her the young blonde hair boy smiles at Celine and she can’t help but smile back.

“Good morning.” Celine says as she makes her way to the fridge grabbing the eggs and some bacon.

“Morning Luna.” The older blonde boy says.

Celine makes her way around the kitchen cooking up the eggs and bacon when Titus and Sysco come bouncing into the kitchen their mouths watering at the smell of the food taking their seats at the bar.

Celine laughs as she sees the two betas sitting at the counter mouths drooling as they watch her cook. “Hungry are we?”  Celine puts the two eggs and 3 slices of bacon onto a plate and puts it in front of Titus. He smiles at Sysco and begins to eat up. A few moments later Sysco and Celine are eating their bacon and eggs.

“Tiffany and Syke sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..” The young blonde boy sings.

“Shut up Sam.”

“Is it true what Tate says that Tiffany sucked you off?”

Syke slams his fits down onto the table. “Shut your mouth before I break your jaw.”

“You will do no such thing.” Celine says using her Luna voice.

The three children turn to look over at their Luna Skye stands up and glares at Sam before leaving the kitchen.

“Sam? It’s not nice to wind up your brother like that and its not nice to kiss and tell.”

“Yes my Luna.”

*

Celine squeals as she walks into Nico’s office and she sees her father running into his arms she hugs him tight. Its only been a merely four days since she seen her father, but it felt like months.

“Dad I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too my darling how are you?”

“I’m good dad not that I’m not glad to see you, but what brings you here?

“I have business with your Alpha.”

Celine rolls her eyes at her father still not wanting to involve her in the pack business always the protector. “Uncle Myric its great to see you.”

“And you my dear Niece.”

Celine nods her head when she spots Remus and Spencer standing next to her father and uncle. “Dad can you tell Lauren and Ashlee that I said hi and that I hope they are doing okay and that I miss them?”

“Yes, of course.”

Nico clears his throat which gets the attention of everyone in the room they stare over at him. “Celine do you mind leaving us now so we can discuss some business?”

“Why?”

“Because I said now leave at once.”

Marcus bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from growling at the way Nico is taking to his daughter. Celine gives her father a long hug before she reluctantly leaves the room.

“Clear the room the rest of you as well.” Nico barks. Remus and Spencer look at their Alpha and he nods his head. Myric is gritting his teeth clearly angry at the command, but he shakes his head and leaves the room along with the others that were in the room. Once they were alone Nico begins to speak.

“I have spoken to the council and while it wasn’t unanimous I have decided to accept your offer of alliances on a temporary agreement once the war is over so is our alliances.”

Marcus sighs but slowly nods his head in understanding. “Fine.” Marcus holds out his hand and Nico takes it and they shake hands forming an alliances.

“Now just because we are alliances for now doesn’t mean your pack can come onto my land any time they like and it goes the same for mine.” Nico says looking the other Alpha in the eyes.

“I agree.” Marcus says with a firm tone to his voice.

*

**Rogues POV**

“Alpha the Blue Blood pack and the Bane pack have joined alliances.” Gus a rogue spy says to their Alpha Isaac.

“Interesting, well it looks like we know exactly how to get both packs to yield before us and beg for mercy. The Alpha’s daughter.”

“We capture her and the Blue Blood pack will be begging for us to know hurt her and will do anything to see that she is returned and the Bane pack will do anything to get their Luna back and Nico will want his mate back.”

“Isaac have you gone mad? That is a sure way to piss off both of the packs and definitely get us killed.” Jake says folding his arms to his chest.

Isaac growls grabbing Jake by the throat he lifts him up and squeezes his throat. “How dare you question me?” Isaac drops the beta down and kicks him hard in the face causing him to fall over.

“The mut is sorta right though.” Gust speaks up.

“What you think my plan is bad too?”

“It’s fucking insane Isaac and you know it.” Clare states rolling her eyes at the angry Alpha.

“Clare shut your dirty mouth you whore.” Isaac spits.

“Fuck you, get yourselves killed then you damn idiots.” Clare turns to leave, but is grabbed by Isaac he pulls her back by the arm. “And do you have any better ideas?”

“Yes as a matter of fact I do.” The Omega purrs.

“Well, lets hear it then?”

“Just declare war and get it over with why beat around the bush trying to sneak up on them? Call them out and let the best pack win.”

“I don’t like it.” Isaac scowls.

“Why not? Why wait and try to get the drop on them when you may never get to? Why not just declare war and be done with it?”

“This is why women aren’t in charged they are to fucking stupid to know what to do and how to rule. We’ll take them by surprise take their Omega bitch and make them bow down to me making me their Alpha leader.”

“That will never work you damn fool.” Clare snaps.

“Fucccccck.” Gus take my damn sister out of my sight now before I rip her fucking head off.”

 

*****

**Bane Pack POV**

Nico has requested an pack meeting at the town hall with all the members now seated the Alpha begins to inform the pack about their alliance with the Blue Blood Pack immediately the members started muttering amongst themselves getting louder until Nico growled.

“Enough. I don’t like this as much as you do, but if we want to stand a chance against the rogues and their allies then we must do this. It is only temporary once the war is over so is our allegiance to the Blue Blood Pack.”

“Alpha, how can we trust them though, how do we know it’s not a trap?” A beta ask standing up glaring straight at Celine it makes her shift uncomfortably in her chair.

“Are you questioning my judgement?” Nico snaps.

“No of course not, but…” With the glare the Alpha was giving him he decided to sit back down keeping his mouth shut.

“I have my spies out keeping watch on the Blue Blood Pack making sure they aren’t double crossing us if it makes you feel any better and besides we are doubling up on patrolling and scouting. Sloan and Kris are having the warriors train extra hard and recruiting some young blood into the warrior’s program.”

Celine grabs Nico’s wrist her nails dig sharply into his skin as a intense wave of heat overcame her body for a moment. Nico head whips to his left and looks at his Omega. She looks flustered and annoyed, but gives him a small apologetic smile as she legs go of his wrist.

“Alpha”, a young boy with light brown olive skin stands up. “I am sixteen now the same age as you when you took over as pack’s Alpha, I want to fight, I want to go into the warrior’s programme.”

“Tate” Nico clears his throat, “You want to fight? Okay, I’ll let you go into the programme, but hear me out boy its not for the weak you will go in as a boy and come out as a man.”

“Yes Alpha.” Tate smiles as he sits down.

Nico rubs his chin for a moment before speaking. “I want all Alpha’s and Betas sixteen and older into the training programme. Omegas over sixteen you will be in charge of keeping the pups safe and don’t take the job lightly in a war the first thing that they go for is the Omega women and pups so you must be on guard at all times and prepared to fight.”

“What about me?” Celine whispers in Nico’s ear.

“You will stay down in the dungeon where your scent can’t be smelled.”

“No, no, no, no I will NOT go back down there.” The Omega panics getting to her feet ready to bolt.

Nico stands grabbing her hands to steady her. “You won’t be in a cell baby, I have a small apartment like down there for when one of my men or women need to be down there for long periods of time, there’s a bedroom with a bathroom, a kitchen and lounge area.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel any better?”

“Baby you are going to be a target you are my mate and Marcus’s daughter its for your own protection okay?”

“I want Nicole with me when I’m in the dungeon hiding away like a coward.”

Nico grits his teeth, “you’re not a coward Celine, but you can have Nicole down there with you to keep you company.”

“Good.”

Nico turns to his people, “right those of age go with Sloan and Kris to the training arena, those underage go back to the house. “

Once everyone started filtering out Celine sat back down slumping in her chair as another wave of a heat flash over takes her body. She lets out a soft whimper that catches the Alpha’s ears his eyes darken as he takes in her scent.

“Celine, are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit tired I’m going to go lie down.”

“Tristian take Celine back to her room please and put two guard at her door.”

“Yes Alpha.

Celine rolls her eyes, but is too tired to bother arguing with her mate instead she just follows Tristian to the pack house to her room. Once inside she strips off her clothes feeling better already she decides to have a long cool bath hoping it help take the edge off her skin that feels like its on fire.  


To Celine’s dismay the cool bath did nothing to relieve her from the burning, itching of her skin. She growls as the fabric of her clothes touches her body her skin too sensitive to be confined by the fabrics so she rips them back off of her body in a needy whine leaving her only in her white lace panties with suspender belt with 4 metal-tipped straps holding up her stockings and white lace bra.

The Omega gets on her bed rolling around in agony as her body heats up and her skin feels like its on fire once more.

The Omega’s back bows in distress as she lets out a soft cry her hand sliding down her sensitive body into her panties and begins rubbing her swollen clit.

 _“Nico_.” Celine Moans through her mind.

“ _I know baby, I can feel you, I’m coming_.”

Just as Nico starts making his way to Celine he is abruptly stopped by Sloan. “Nico our borderline was attacked!”

“What? How they get passed our guards and warriors?”

“I don’t know, but they are close to the house.”

“Fuck sake, right prepare the pack for the fight I have something I need to do.”

“Wait, you’re not going to fight with us?” Sloan ask his eyes wide with fear and anger.

“Celine needs me.” Nico says through clench teeth.

“The pack needs you more.” Sloan snaps.

Nico growls stepping in front of Sloan challenging him which makes the other Alpha turn his head to show his neck in submission.

“Trust my mate to go into heat when we’re underattack.”

“Can’t you give her a suppressant or something?”

“No, she’s too far gone for the pill to work now.” Nico sighs

“Damn well just keep her locked away while we fight and hopefully we can win this fight and you can finish her through her heat.”

Nico glares at Sloan his brows knitted together as he thinks. “No, that will be torture for her she needs to be sated.”

“Have Tristian…”

Nico eyes darken as his jaw snaps at Sloan for even suggesting that Tristian fucks his mate while he fights. “Mine.”

“Listen I know Nico, but we need you out there with us and as much as it pains you and Celine you have to put that aside and help us.”

“I know. FUCK.”


	18. Rated R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some light smut in this chapter.

 Nico lets out a long sigh rubbing his temples as he contemplates on telling his mate who is in heat that he can’t take care of her and that she has to stay put in the dungeon’s apartment as they are under attack.

That he has to leave his begging mate to take care of her own needs while he fights and it just doesn’t sit well with his Alpha who has been growling and trying to take control with one last sigh Nico mind links with his mate and hopes she understands.

_“Baby, we are under attack and as much as I would love to take care of your needs right now the pack needs me to fight with them, so until I can take care of you can you try to do it yourself?”_

No answer..

 

_“Baby?”_

_“My first heat and my mate can’t even take care of me? I need you so bad right now. My body is on fire I am in agony.”_

_“I know..”_

_“Then why aren’t you down here fucking me.”_

_“Babe, I have to fight the pack needs me.”_

_“Damnit I NEED YOU.”_

_“Celine, I must go I’ll be back as soon as possible to help you.”_

_“Don’t fucking bother…… I’ll get someone who can take care of me.”_

_Ni_ co growls his body shakes with rage his wolf trying to break free, but he holds him back.

_“Celine don’t you fucking dare if you let another dick inside of you that will be the end of us.”_

_“Fine, fuck off.”_

_“Babe..”_

_“Nico just go.”_

“Alpha we need to go.” Tristian said breaking the Alpha from his thoughts.

Nico grits his teeth nodding at his beta before they head out.

“I take it Celine didn’t take it too well that you had to leave to fight?”

“What do you think if you was in a rut and your mate said sorry you’re going to have to take care of yourself during your rut while I go off and be a hero for the pack and by the way you aren’t allowed to fuck anyone else you must do it yourself. Nico stated.

Tristian glared at his Alpha, “yeah, I guess I would be pretty pissed off too.”

“You think?”

**

When they arrived with the others they were only fighting with a handful of rogues who broke through the territory, but what was odd that there wasn’t any more trying to get in, it was as if it was a decoy.

“FUCK.” Nico shouted.

Nico shifts and runs towards the house his claws digging into the dirt as he runs faster Nico shifts back as he reaches the house and rushes down to the dungeon. Nico growls as he sees the two guards lying in a pool of their own blood and the door to Celine’s room is wide open.

“Celine!” Nico shouts as he checks all the rooms. He tries to mind link with her, but she doesn’t answer and it makes him even more pissed off his mate must be knocked out.

Nico turns as he hears Tristan and Sloan running down the stairs they stop in their tracks when they see the two dead guards and slowly walk in to see their Alpha eyes dark his chest is puffed out in rage, jaw clenched. “They took her.” The Alpha says in a low growl.

“THEY FUCKING TOOK HER.” Nico screams and shifts into his wolf before he barges past the beta and other alpha.

 

 _“Nico, wait where are you going?”_ The beta ask through mind link.

_“To Marcus.”_

 

Nico ran as fast as his legs could take him and within 10 minutes he was approaching the Blue Blood Pack territory and as expected he was stopped dead in his tracks as a wolf side tackles him to the ground. The two alphas roll around on the dirt, jaws snapping at one another until the Blue Blood Alpha head whips around when he hears his Alpha commanding him to stop.

“Nico?”

“They took her.” Is the only words that came out of the Alpha’s mouth.

Marcus eyes darken, his jaw tightening as his body begins to stiffen in rage. “How did you let this happen? How did they even get close enough to your mate?” Marcus growls.

Nico’s Alpha snarls at the implications like he knew they would find her in the dungeon where her scent was supposed to be oppressed. “I didn’t let her get taken, Nico bites back trying to control his wolf from launching at the Alpha’s neck.

She was put down in our dungeon’s apartment to keep her safe and to help hide her scent.”

“Hide her scent?” Marcus asked, but his eyes widen as he realises what the other Alpha means and his face contorts as the anger builds up. “She’s gone in heat and YOU let them take her?” Marcus growls no longer holding back his own wolf as his anger tips him over the edge and he launches at Nico. They fall to the ground, growls echo the night skies the snap of teeth right before they teeth sink into one another, claws out digging deeply into fur suddenly they are pulled apart by Myrick and Remus.

“Get it together would you two” Myrick snaps your daughter and your mate is missing and all you guys can do is fight with one another? If we are luck we can still track her scent and with her being in heat her scent will be much more powerful especially to you.” Myric says glaring at Nico.

“Now think Nico on your way here did you catch her scent anywhere?” Myric ask.

Nico draws in a deep breath and slowly releases it with a sigh, “no, but I was in so much rage I didn’t really take in any scents.”

“Well fine we’ll start back at your pack house and hopefully we can pick up her scent there and it’ll lead us to where they are keeping her.”

Marcus mind links with the rest of the pack he commands his Alphas and Betas to follow, but try to not be seen and he has his Omegas and those underage to go to the safe room and to not come out until he says its safe.

*****

**Rogues POV**

“Okay, that was way too easy.” Issac says gloating to Clare which the Omega just rolls her eyes. “Okay, you got her now what? We wait until they track down her scent and rip our arseholes apart?”

“Clare don’t being so dramatic, besides they won’t be able to tack her scent.” Isaac says with a gleaming smile on his face.

“What do you mean? She’s in heat of course they’ll be able to smell her for miles.” Clare sighs.

“Nope, the only scent those muts will pick up is the blood suckers.” Isaac grins.

“Vampires? Why the fuck would you be allies with them they can’t be trusted Isaac!” The Omega throws her hands up in the air letting out a loud huff.

“Relax Clare they aren’t going to double cross us they hate Marcus’s pack even more than we do and besides how do you think we kept getting the drop on the Bane Pack without being spotted until we was face to face with them? Isaac grins wiggling his eye brows at his sister who just rolls her eyes.

“Wait, is that why you aren’t going all Alpha with an Omega in heat because they are blocking her scent?”

“Yep.” Isaac says popping the p.

“You are so smart!” Clare laughs. “Where is she?”

“That is none of your business now if you excuse me I have some business to take care, leave now.”

Clare shakes her eye as she leaves her brother’s office and as she walks past the men that are going to her brother’s office she gets a whiff of only thing she can describe is dead decay ass cracks.

Her wolf grimace at the smell and she quickly walks down the hall to find Gus who she spots in the kitchen with Jake they both look up when she enters, but go back to their conversation.  “Hey did you guys know that Isaac has vampires working with us?”

The two men look at each other and then at Clare before Gus speaks first, “yeah, but we wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

Clare huffs folding her arms in annoyance, “why not?”

“Isaac knew how you felt about vampires and didn’t want you ruining his plans, besides you’re _an omega_ you aren’t privy to know everything you know.”

“Fuck you Gus.”

“Well it’s about time baby come here.”

“Ew, gross.” Clare says pushing the Alpha away from her.

“You guys about done?”

They all turn around to see Isaac and the group of vampires standing in the kitchen staring at them Clare gives Gus one last playful shove.

******

Celine wakes up in a cold dark room that smells damp and musky, once her eyes adjust she realises she’s in a basement looking down she notices that she is in a long night shirt they must of dressed her because the last thing she remembers she was in her white lace knickers and bra. Celine rubs her head it still hurts from what ever had hit her she didn’t see it, but whatever it was it was heavy and hurt like a bitch. The Omega tries to mind link with Nico, but it doesn’t seem to be working she tries to shift but isn’t able to the Omega lets out a soft whimper.

“You won’t be able to mind link your mate or shift.” A soft, but creepy voice says that ironically resembles Aro from _Twiligh_ t in the corner of the room only when they step out that Celine sees him, he is tall, skinny with very pale skin with long black hair and he has this disgusting smell of death. 

“Why not?” Celine asks barely in a whisper.

“As long as I am around or my brothers and sisters your scent can’t be detected and your ability to mind link is blocked and they won’t be able to mind link you either as for you unable to shift well that’s down to Isaac and his pack, they put a cufflink on you to prevent you from shifting.”

Celine looks down at her wrist and sees a silver cufflink around her wrist, it burns her skin.

The pale skin man sits next to Celine on the mattress and it makes her heave the smell is so strong to her wolf nose with her already feeling nauseous with the fear and adrenaline running through her body the vampire’s scent is making her even more nauseous and dizzy the Omega tries to breath out of her mouth to help with the stench, but it’s not working and she can feel the bile rising up until she’s leaning over the mattress throwing up the last meal she ate.

“Interesting.” Is all what comes out of the vampire’s mouth as he watches the Omega vomit next to him. “You wolves don’t like the smell of us do you? It would explain why the others have kept a reasonable distance between us.

The Omega wipes a hand across her mouth as she begins to sit up her stomach is still rolling and his scent is just making it worse without a second thought the Omega jumps to her feet and points to the corner of the room where the vampire was before. “Get back there.”

“Are you ordering me?” A sly smile appears on the vampire mouth bemused that an Omega is telling him what to do. 

“Y-yes I am.” Celine isn’t sure if ordering a vampire is such a good idea, but he fucking stinks and she needs relief fast before she vomits again.

“I like you.” The vampire smiles wickedly and then slowly walks over to the dark corner where he was before.

Celine sags in relief that the stench is less powerful and that the vampire didn’t try to challenge her in fact she is quite confused in why he did as she asked. She doesn’t have long to think about it when the door to the basement is opened and a bright light appears making the Omega shield her eyes.

“Come.” A harsh voice demanded from the figure standing in front of her. Celine doesn’t have time to protest she is quickly grabbed by both her arms and dragged out of the basement covering her face with a cloth that makes her eyes roll in the back of her head and everything goes black.

Isaac throws the Omega over his shoulders and carries her through the woods stopping at an abandon building not far from their pack. The Vampires are close behind them to help block her scent and communicating to her pack and to keep her inline.  “Why did we move her?” Gus ask as Isaac lays the unconscious Omega down onto a dirty over used mattress.

“I think we have a traitor in the pack and I don’t want them finding their Omega, only you and I knows where she is. I told who I think is the traitor where we’re move her and if I am right the traitor will inform the Bane pack and lead them straight to us, but what the traitor doesn’t know is I told him the wrong location. Now let’s go to the location and see if I am right. She will be unconscious for a while and the blood suckers will keep an eye on her.”

*****

Isaac and Gus shift and run towards the location where most of their pack is waiting and if the Alpha is right about who the traitor is then the Bane pack won’t be far behind them. When they arrive they stay in their wolf forms and look around the area is isolated and secure for now.

Isaac mind links with his pack _. “Everything okay? The Omega is secure, we need to take the Bane pack by surprise so with the help of the blood suckers we will sneak up on them and attack them on their own land. We will split into two half will go for Nico’s pack, and half will go to Marcus’s pack. We do this right and we can wipe them out completely and maybe the little Omega will beg us to join our pack, if not then we will have fun killing her.”_

The other’s shift into their wolves and Isaac splits the pack up into two groups, Gus is in charge of the pack that’s going to Marcus’s pack and Isaac stays with the pack that will be going to Nico’s pack. Isaac lets out a long howl to let the vampires know to come to them and all of them, but one who stays to watch over the Omega goes.

Once the vampires arrive Isaac immediately has half go with Gus once they leave the Alpha shifts momentary to talk to the vampires. “While Gus leads the others to Marcus’s pack we will be going to Nico’s pack. I presume that Tydus stayed with the Omega?”

“He has just like you ordered.” Argo confirms.

“Good, get ready for battle everyone.” With that the Alpha shifts back into his wolf and goes to lead his pack and vampires to Nico’s, but is stopped in their tracks as they stare at the rows of wolves growling viciously at them teeth barring.

“ _Fuckin hell they have vampires Nico.”_ A beta says with a shaky voice.

_“I can see that, don’t show that you are scared, keep your ground and act like you aren’t fazed by the sight of vampires.”_

 Isaac smiles inside his plan worked and he now knows who the traitor is, Jake the snake. The Alpha and the rest of the pack growl back at them baring their teeth in an aggressive manner trying to intimidate the other pack.

******

Celine begins to stir her head is pounding and mouth is so dry it feels like sandpaper whenever she tries to swallow. “You weren’t supposed to wake up yet.” The vampire snaps sharply and within seconds his cold hands are around the Omega’s neck and with ease tosses the wolf against the brick wall knocking her back out.

“We are vampires, not fucking babysitters, fuck this.” The vampire shimmers away leaving the Omega unconscious in the abandon building.

Isaac and the vampires are a standoff both packs growling now and with the nod of the head Isaac and his pack charge forwards, Nico and his pack do the same.

The wolves are in full force attacking one another. The vampires stand back and smile as the wolves fight essentially doing them all a favour by killing each other. Isaac whips his head back and growls at the vampires for not helping, but they just smirk at him not moving.

Nico teeth sink deep into the Alpha’s neck drawling his attention back to the fight. The Alpha lets out a whimper as Nico shakes his head violently ripping at his flesh.

Argo sighs before he rushes forward and throws Nico across the field. Isaac gives the vampire a grateful look before going after Nico.

They snarl at one another, teeth biting flesh and claws digging in. The field is becoming a war zone, wolves bleeding on the ground some dead or near death others in a vicious fight to the death. Both packs are losing members as the battle continues on for hours. The same goes for Gus who’s fighting Marcus’s pack.

******

Celine wakes up  in a dark room inside of a building she rubs her throbbing head and notices that she is now alone standing up she tries to take the cuff off, but it doesn’t seem to be budging.  “Ahhh fucking thing come off!”

The Omega is determined to get the cuff off before the pack returns looking around she can’t see anything to break the cuffs she lets out a huff in frustration before she slams her wrist against the wall letting out a loud cry as her wrist slams against the brick wall. She does it again and again until finally the cuffs break.

The Omega wrist is broken and badly bruised, but it was worth it getting the cuffs off and she will heal quickly anyway. Once her wrist is healed she heads for the door and yanks it open the night sky fills her vision and adrenaline begins to run through her body as she escapes sucking in the night air as she bolts from the location. Her head is no longer pounding and her mind seems to be clearly up.

_“Nico?”_

The alpha falters as his mate’s voice rings through his mind causing him to get a hard blow to the chest and kicked across the field.

“ _Celine!?”_

 _“Nico, where are you?”_ The Omega lets out a whimper.

“ _Baby, stay where you are please and hide, I’ll find you.”  
“But..”_

_“Celine, baby please hide…it’s an order.”_

Nico hates pulling rank, but right now he doesn’t care if it hurts her feeling he just wants her to be safe until he can come get her.

Celine grunts at being ordered what to do, but the Omega could hear the desperation in her mate’s voice so she decides to listen she shifts and sprints off to find a hiding spot.

 

While Nico was distracted by talking with Celine he didn’t notice that Isaac was no longer trying to tear his flesh apart. The Alpha looked around the field there was still wolves fighting and some lying in a pool of their own blood with their necks ripped open.

He tries to find Isaac and the vampires, but they aren’t around he lets out a growl and bolts into the woods hoping to pick up his mate’s scent. After running a few miles he begins to pick up the tiniest hint of his mate’s heat and runs faster towards it, if he can smell it then other wolves can and Isaac and the blood suckers must of too.

The Alpha’s paws pound against the dirt his legs and chest burning, but he ignores it as the scent of his mate gets thicker the further East he runs and he isn’t stopping until he finds his mate.

 _“Celine?”_ Nico looks around he can smell his mate, but she sure is hiding pretty damn good Nico smiles with pride.

“Nico?” Celine peaks her head out from under the hole that she dug spotting her mate she jumps out of the hole and sprints towards her mate only to be tackled by a vampire.

Nico eyes darken and his nostrils flare as he bares his teeth growling at the blood sucker. “Let her go.” The Alpha snaps.

“Or what?” The vampire says in a sing song daring manner. “I can snap her neck faster than you can blink.”

Isaac and the other vampires slowly appear from other angles surrounding the Alpha. Nico slowly turns around as they circle him his eyes shift to his mate who is being held back by a vampire.

“Looks like your mate is going to watch you die.” Isaac laughs. And once we are doing killing you I will mate with your mate and make little pups.”

Nico growls and launches himself at the Alpha and is quickly grabbed by the other vampires. Nico is doing well to hold off the three vampires and Alpha, but he is giving as good as he is getting he isn’t sure how much longer he can hold them off.

 Celine can see her mate is starting to struggle she tries to break free from the vampire’s death grip, but is failing suddenly she feel the grip around her loosen and she is free the Omega looks behind her and see’s Argo smiling at her. “I told you that I liked you.”

Without a second though the Omega charges towards the vampires and sinks her teeth into one that is about to choke her mate. She growls as her teeth sink into the cold flesh and she rips his arm completely off. The vampire is bewildered and in shock he doesn’t see that she is going for her head until her mouth is around his neck and she rips his head off with ease.

Nico smiles inside and has a surge of energy as his mate helps him battle the vampires and Isaac who is not getting a little worried. The wolves are literally tearing the vampires apart. He tries to leave, but is dragged back by his tail. Nico growls at the Alpha pinning him down he viciously bites down on Isaac’s neck and shakes his head until his throat is ripped apart and blood sprays everywhere.

The remaining vampire leaves along with Argo Nico goes to go after them, but Celine stops him with a soft whimper. He walks over to her and nuzzles his nose into her neck taking in her scent and heat.

“ _Nico, do you have her?”_ Marcus voice is panicked.

“ _Yes, I do she is okay.”_

_“Oh thank the moons. Tell Isaac that his pack is all dead and his vampires too.”_

_“That will be a problem, Isaac is dead.”_

_“Good, I hope you ripped his head off.” Marcus snaps._

_“Yeah, pretty much.” Nico quips back._

_Marcus, how many of yours are dead?_

_“Too many Nico, I only have seventeen members left out of my whole pack. Nico I had over 300 members.”_

_“Jesus Marcus I’m sorry.”_

_“Tristian? Sloan?”_ Nico hopes they are still alive and is relieved when they both answer _._

_“Yes Alpha?” Tristian replies._

_“Nico, we are okay. Sloan answers. We have casualties though there’s only nine of us including myself left.”_

Nico lets out a howl and Celine follows and it’s not long before they can hear the rest of their pack adding their voices to the song.

Nico tells Marcus to have his pack meet up at his pack house.

*****

After two hours of running nonstop the wolves all meet up at Nico’s pack house. “We both lost a lot of members and I am sure they all put up a good fight.” Nico begins.

Marcus, Myrick, Sloan and Remus walk to Nico’s office where they begin to talk pack business. Celine is in the kitchen preparing meals for everyone with the help of Nicole and Lauren. The rest of the pack are all pretty shaken up and remain quiet in the lounge.

Once the Omega’s are done cooking they call everyone into the dining room. As everyone begins to dish up their food Nico and the others arrive and take their seats. “It smells delicious.” Nico says his mouth watering.

As everyone begins to eat Nico begins to speak. “Both packs lost most of their members how would you guys feel if we joined as one pack?” Nico takes a bite of food and stares at the shocked faces staring back at him. “Myrick and I believe it’s in the best interest for both packs if we join as one. I am not young anymore and I would happily back down and let Nico be pack Alpha.”

Nico looks at Marcus surprised, they hadn’t discussed their roles yet and for him to allow him to still be Alpha was a surprise.

“So, we are one pack now, we’ll work out the living arrangements later Nico states between bites of food.

*******

Celine slams Nico into the door the minute he shuts it and her lips find his in a hungry kiss her heat is now in full swing and she just needs, wants her Alpha. Nico lifts the Omega up she instantly wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to their bed and slowly lowers them down not breaking from their heated kiss. The Omega is clawing at his clothes growling at the lack of flesh she can feel ripping his shirt to shreds she purrs in triumph as she kisses his chest. But it’s not enough, her hands eagerly slide down his jeans and unbuckle his belt in a needy frenzy growling when the belt won’t unbuckle.

Nico smirks at the eagerness in his Omega and pins her hands above her head with his left hand causing the Omega to whimper and arch her back in need. “Baaaby.”

The Alpha just smiles down at his needy Omega not letting his grip go of her hands with his free hand he unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans down and off leaving him in his grey boxers. The Omega grunts at how easy he was able to unbuckle the belt, but is quickly distracted by her Alpha’s thick bulge, trying to get her hands free so she can run her hands over his thick cock, but is failing miserably. “Fucccccck.” The Omega growls out in frustration.

“I got you baby.” Nico purrs as he finally let’s go of her hands so he can pull off her leggings and underwear in one go. The Alpha growls in approval at how wet his Omega is already he runs his fingers gently up and down her slick folds earning him a low moan.

“So wet, just for me.”

The Omega springs into action and grabs her Alpha’s bulge making him throw his head back with a hiss.

“You are so hard, just for me.” The Omega copies as she slides her hand inside his boxers and frees his thick hard cock and grabs it with both of her hands as she leans forwards and takes the tip of his cock into her mouth. She looks up at him while she licks and sucks while she pumps only one hand up and down his length.

The Omega is quickly pulled up by her shoulders and is slammed onto his cock the Omega whimpers out as her pussy is stretched apart to accommodate the foreign object. Within seconds of filling the Omega Nico’s hands grab under the Omegas thighs and lifts her up and down on his cock. Celine arches back using one hand to help support herself as she is impaled over and over. After a few moments she changes her position so she is holding onto Nico’s shoulders and helps him by bringing her body up and down onto his cock.

“Fuck this is so fucking sexy.” Nico growls.

“Fuck, fuck oh God Nico.”

“Yes baby, feel my big cock sliding in and out of your pussy.”

Celine body is on fire from her heat she is sweating and that’s when she realises she still has her shirt on. The Omega tries to take it off but the constant pounding is so distracting that she can’t help but throw her head back moaning. Nico see’s the Omega trying to take her shirt off, but fails so he shifts them so they are both standing up he helps Celine take the rest of her clothes off and does the same.

“Turn around.” Nico says with a raspy voice that makes the Omega legs want to buckle. She does as she is told and is leaning against the bed, Nico places his hands onto the Omega’s waist and uses his knee to spread her legs apart, with his left hand he uses it to push the Omega down onto the bed with his right hand he uses it to guide his cock inside the Omega and bottoms out earning himself a loud moan that makes his cock twitch.

Both hands no on the Omega’s waist Nico begins to thrust in and all the way out before slamming back in repeating this over and over. The Omega is face down into the mattress, but does nothing to conceal her moans.

 Nico thrusts in and out, fast and hard his body is pounding into the Omega the way he knows she wants and needs right now. She is screaming out in ecstasy their body’s smacking together creating a wet slapping noise. It isn’t long before the Omega’s thighs begin to shake and her pussy walls begin to tug and pull at his cock as her orgasm begins. The Alpha continues fucking the Omega right through her Orgasm he isn’t slowing or showing any signs of stopping and the Omega couldn’t be happier.

Celine isn’t sure when their positions changed, but she is now on top of Nico riding him like her life depended on it. She just can’t get enough no matter how hard or fast she goes her body is crying for more it’s frustrating and amazing all in one.

Nico grabs Celine’s boobs as she continues to thrust her hips back and forth moaning and screaming every time Nico thrust hard up to meet her movement their bodies are moving as one now as they continue like this for what feels like a lifetime, but only moments before the Omega is screaming out her orgasm and falls on top of Nico’s chest in a heaving frenzy.

Sleep is threating to overtake her and she tries to keep her eyes open, but is failing.

“Sleep baby you’re going to need your rest.” Nico purrs as she lifts the Omega off of his cock and shifts them where he is laying behind her his arms wrapped around her waist and breast protectively.

*******

It’s already been a few days she can feel her heat is slowing down, but the Omega is awake and needs her Alpha she can feel one hand gripping one of her boobs while the other is resting across her waist. She grabs the hand that is on her waist and guides it down to her wet pussy and uses his hand and fingers to rub her swollen clit. The Alpha immediately wakes up and the Omega is under him and his cock is slamming in and out of her dripping pussy within seconds.  “You’re such a naughty Omega using my hand to touch yourself while I was asleep.

The Alpha says between hard thrust. The Omega face is buried into the pillow as she screams out her pleasure it isn’t long before her thighs begin to shake and her body goes rigid. Just as fast as she comes the Alpha is off of her and is heading towards the bathroom. Celine turns over onto her side and huffs as she sees her mate going to the loo then into the shower.

Celine uses the loo before she joins her mate in the shower her hands wrap around his hard waste she breaths in his scent mixed with the body wash. Celine runs her hand down her mate’s thigh the Omega can’t get over how big he is even when he isn’t hard. She begins to stroke his length but is stopped. “No.”

The Omega immediately stops pulling her hand back a sting of rejection hits her. “Why?” The Omega asks.

Nico turns around to face his mate he lifts her chin up with his index finger, “I’ve fucked you through the worst of your heat you will be fine for the remainder and going by your scent your heat won’t be much longer a day if that. You will be fine. I have some pack business to take care of.” And with that the Alpha gets out of the shower grabbing a towel as he wraps it around his body he leaves the Omega alone in the shower.


	19. rated R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine makes use of the pack's pool and a horny Alpha claims his Omega in the kitchen.
> 
> Smut in this chapter.
> 
> Also I added some open relationship with regards to Nico and his beta Tristan. I know it's not the norm for an Alpha to share his mate, but fuck it, I write what I want and in this chapter its what I wanted.

Celine was left there standing under the hot water in disbelief of what just happened. How can he be so cold and how dare he leave me while I was still technically in heat her thoughts raced as she finished her shower and quickly made her way to her room to get dressed. She wasn’t putting up with this from her mate, not-uh no way.

The Omega quickly put on her underwear and threw on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt she makes her way towards Nico’s office and doesn’t bother knocking before she goes in.

Nico turns towards the door and glares at his mate’s abrupt interruption of the pack meeting. “I’ll be back in a minute” Nico says as he stands up and walks towards his mate he grabs her wrist pulling her out of his office shutting the door behind them. “What he fuck are you doing just barging into my office like that?” Nico barks.

Celine is taken aback by his aggressiveness towards her and winces at his tone. “I- I just didn’t like the way you left things earlier so I wanted to talk to you about it.” Celine says as her eyes dart towards the ground.

Nico lets out a huff. “I told you I have pack business to take care of, I need to be left alone for a while so I can sort some stuff out okay?” Nico uses his finger to lift his mate’s chin up so he can look into her beautiful eyes.

The Omega just nods slowly her eyes not reaching her mates. She doesn’t like it how he can be so gently and caring one minute then the next treating her so coldly. Nico leans in and gives Celine a soft kiss on her lips before he turns to go back into his office.

 “I’ll come find you when I’m done okay baby?” The Alpha says as he opens the door, Celine nods once again her eyes drifting to the ground again. Nico walks into the office and shuts the door Celine can hear him beginning to talk to the pack again and that is her queue to leave. She makes her way back to her room and sits on the bed her head falls into her hands as the tears fall from her face.

*********

“Right where was I?” Nico ask as he enters the room and looks at his beta and head Alphas.

“You are so cold to her Nico.” Tristian speaks up and is quickly given a glare from his Alpha.

“She is none of your business, my relationship is none of your business or anyone’s for that matter.” Nico shouts.

Sloan clears his throat turning Nico’s attention to him. “We were about to discuss our packs uniting as one with the Blue Blood.”

Nico runs a hand through his hair and sits down at his desk. “Yes, we need to have one big meeting with both packs council members and head alphas and make a plan up and if we can’t decide or agree on it then we won’t be joining. Nico mind links with Marcus and arranges for the packs to meet up in the middle to discuss their pack situation.

************

“I’m not going to make anyone move house if they don’t want to, in fact having two pack houses might benefit the pack in the long run.” Nico states looking across the table at Marcus and his council members. They met at neutral grounds in the middle of both packs at a hotel they were using the meeting room to discuss their business.

“That’s good to know, because I didn’t really fancy moving.” Myric quips with a smirk on his face. Nico shakes his head lightly. Marcus glares at his brother before turning his attention back to Nico.

 “I like the idea of two pack houses myself, I wouldn’t mind living near my daughter again though and I’m sure her friends would love to be in the same house with her again. My council and I have already spoken prior to this meeting and they have agreed to stay at my pack house to keep order there and when I return I’ll let the other pack decide if they want to stay or move to your house.”

“Yes, that sounds reasonable.” Nico responds happy with Mars’s answer. They begin to talk over everything relating to pack titles, ownership's, the council’s and their roles now that they are one pack and everything relating to the attack on them earlier as well. Marcus and Nico agree that both council members will stay and just merge as one, but Marcus’s council members will stay at the Blue Blood pack with any other members who decide to stay.

Both packs were surprised that the rogues were working with vampires of all creatures their worst enemies. It didn’t sit well with anyone that the vampires got away and no deed will be back. They are just as strong and fast as werewolves, but are more immortal than they are. Garlic and sunlight or a stake to the heart can’t kill them that is just a myth humans made up.  Vampires have to have their heads ripped off and their bodies burned.

 Although werewolves can live for thousands of years, vampires are known to outlive wolves as they settle down and have a family or are killed in battle or by another pack member who wants pack alpha title. Vampires attend to stay to themselves unless revoked so for them to be working with the rogues was strange even for vampires.

One thing is for sure is that both packs were on the edge now and will be working together to figure out why the rogues were working with the vampires.

***********

After Nico left to go to his pack meeting with her father Celine decided to go outside to the poor and soak up the beauty sunshine Nico wasn’t going to ruin this beautiful day oh no, the Omega put on one of her new swim suits, a white lacy halter-top style all in one suit with fine line of fabric going down the abdominal area that connected the bottom of the suit there was rose patterns on the top. The suit fit amazing on Celine she was spinning around in it checking herself out in her tall mirror.

“Perfect.” The Omega smiled as she put her hair up in a ponytail, put in some hoop earrings, and grabbed her sunglasses and a towel before heading out to the pool. When Celine arrived at the pool there was already a group of kids enjoying the hot summer day jumping in and out of the pool, laughing and splashing one another it was a beautiful sight to see and hear.

The Omega set up her chair and laid back in it content as the hot sun rays beat down on her body listening to the sound of the children playing in the background. An hour has passed and the Omega begins to get thirsty, but notices that her water bottle is all gone huffing she goes to get up, but is stopped when a young beta boy around 17 hands her a gin and tonic cocktail.

Celine cocks her head in confusion and the beta smiles at her. “My mum made it she thought you might need it.”  Celine relaxes as she takes the drink and smiles up at the young beta. “Thank you, and yes tell your mum she was right.” The beta smiles at the omega and makes his way back inside the house. Sipping her delicious cocktail Celine looks on at the children in the pool who are now sitting on their own lawn chairs eating some snacks. Placing her drink down she lays back and sighs contently.

An hour has passed and the hot sun was starting to burn her skin, sitting up the Omega takes off her sunglasses and makes her way to the pool where the children are already in the pool stop splashing and watch as their Luna slowly steps down the stairs into the cool water.

Splashing water up onto herself Celine’s body gets use to the coolness and she slowly lowers herself down to swim. She notices the children mainly young boys between 14-15 watching her with wide eyes and tight jaws. The Omega slowly swims towards them and rises to ask them what’s the matter when one of the young boys jumps out of the water and runs inside the house. Confused the Omega looks at the now laughing boys who stop when she stares at them.

“You gave him a boner.” One of the boys said smiling at his mates. Celine bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. “I have that effect.” The omega purrs as she turns and swims away, but not before she sees the other boys grunt as their hands grasp their own now harden erections.

Smiling contently at herself the Omega slowly rises from the pool spotting an Alpha staring at her as she pulls herself up out of the pool. Her eyes narrowing as the alpha continues to stare at her, his eyes glazed over to his wolf as he takes her in. The Omega grimace at his stare and walks over to her chair and takes a sip of her cocktail.

“Dude, stop staring she is our Luna.” Dustin a beta whispers.

“Correction, she is _your_ Luna, I am just visiting.” Rex stated.

“Fine, but she is taken, that’s Nico’s mate I wouldn’t even look at her dude.” Dustin says as his eyes dart around to see if anyone has clocked his friend’s blatant stares at the Luna.

“Dusty, dude why you so afraid to look at your Luna? I mean daamn, she is fine as fuck how can you not look at her, her fine ass, those thick thighs and those fucking big ass tits.”  

“Rex shut up.” Dusty looks around even more nervous as his friend ogles the Omega. He is right though, but not that he would admit that out loud in fear of being beheaded or worse castrated.

The Omega turns and smirks at the Alpha and Beta as she can still hear their low whispers, the cocky alpha is lucky her mate isn’t around or he’d be finding himself dickless right about now and the poor beta so afraid of her mate that he won’t even admire her lushes curves bless him.

Feeling bold the Omega stands up and makes her way to the pair where Dusty is panicking and the Alpha is standing tall and cocky. The Omega smiles at Dusty placing her hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear that it’s okay, its okay to admire another person and to not be afraid.

The beta visually relaxes as the Omega turns to the Alpha who is looking her up and down, licking his lips as his eyes fixates on her tits. Placing her hands on her hips the Omega shifts her wait and looks at the Alpha. “Hey, I’m up here.” The Omega snaps causing the Alpha to slowly look up. His eyes are dark and his jaw is clenched tight.

“You are lucky my mate isn’t around right now or you’d be dead meat. Its fine to admire someone, but to stare so blatantly at someone is one, creepy as fuck and two disgusting. Hey” The Omega snaps again as the Alpha’s eyes drift down her body again. Slapping the Alpha’s face to get his attention he lets out a soft growl causing the beta beside him to growl back at the threat towards his luna.

“Sorry.” Rex says holding his hands up.

“Perhaps your friend here should go before he finds himself in the dog house.” Celine says to Dustin, but glares at the Alpha. The beta nods and grabs his friends arm and pulls the reluctant Alpha away.

Celine turns around and see’s the young boys standing behind her their eyes are darken and their arms are crossed as they watch the Alpha walking away. Placing a hand on one of the boys shoulders to get his attention his eyes instantly go from black to their normal blue. “I’m okay, he was just being a perv.” The Omega giggles.

The boys seem to relax and head towards the house. “Bless them.” The Omega purrs as she too heads into the house to fix something to eat. Humming to herself the Omega busy herself with making a fruit salad, chopping up fruits and placing them into a bowl when she turns around she is face to face with her mate. Her heart begins to beat fast and heat pools down between her legs as she stares at her mate, his eyes are dark and full wolf.

“Mine.” The Alpha says as he grabs his mate’s waist and pulls her into his rock hard body taking her mouth with his own in a heated needy kiss that was possessive. Claiming her body with his hands he runs his hands all over her exposed body. Hands grabbing full breast and squeezing hard as their kisses become erratic.

Pulling away breathless the Alpha turns the Omega over and pushes her into the island counter bending her over it, untying her bikini top and pulling her suit down just enough to allow her breast to overflow over top.

His hard cock throbs against the restraints of his jeans as he grabs her tits in both of his hands then with his one hand he unzips his jeans and reaches in to release his cock his other hand is now holding the Omega’s hands above her as he slides her bikini bottom’s to the side his places the head of his cock at her entrance the Omega whimpers in need thrusting her ass backwards in an attempt to get to the hard cock. Smiling wolfishly the Alpha slams into the Omega causing her to arch back and let out a moan mixture of pleasure and surprise.

The Alpha’s hand lets go of the Omega’s arms as he grabs her waist with both hands and begins to thrust his hips back and forth hard into the Omega. Pulling all the way out and slamming back inside over and over the sweet sound of their bodies slapping together and the Omega’s whimpers and cries echo’s in the kitchen. Running his hands up the Omega’s back Nico grabs her swaying breast into his hands squeezes them hard before he fists her ponytail and pulls her head to the side to reveal her mark.

The Alpha slowly licks up the side of her neck across her mark earning himself a soft whimper from the Omega. His hips are still thrusting wildly against the Omega bringing her closer to her release with each thrust.

Nico softly kisses up and down her neck and then he lets out a growl as he can smell another Alpha on her, and unknown Alpha. His hips begin to buck harder and harder into the Omega as his wolf is wanting to claim his mate and to make sure she knows whose she is.

Leaning back into her mate’s body moaning loudly as he slams in and out of her body. Nico yanks the Omega’s head to the side and sinks his teeth into his mark and sucks on their scents that have mixed together. The Omega’s body begins to go limp as she feels her orgasm approaching and as he pounds his hips harder the Alpha suckles harder the Omega screams out her release, her legs going limp as her orgasm hits hard.

The Alpha pulls out harshly and turns the Omega around to claim her mouth harshly, not breaking away from the kiss the Omega is lifted up onto the counter and laid back down her ass hanging off the side as the Alpha positions himself between her legs and slides his cock inside the dripping pussy. Dropping his head back the Alpha lets out a groan before his grabs her waist tightly and begins thrusting his cock in and out of her wet pussy her tits moving wildly as her body is thrust back and forth. Moans scream from the Omega’s mouth as the Alpha slams hard into her.

“Oh come on guys, not on the counter, I eat there! Tristian grumbles as he comes into the kitchen and see’s the Alpha fucking his mate on the kitchen’s island counter. Nico looks up at his beta and shakes his head with a smirk on his face. Looking back down at his mate who has her mouth ajar and eyes tightly shout as she moans with each thrust grabbing at her own tits with each thrust.

Tristian tries to ignore the couple fucking at the counter, but you know the screams and grunts are hard to ignore when you are trying to fix yourself a sandwich. He takes in the Omega laying on her back hips canted up as Nico holds onto her and thrust wildly inside of her causing her big tits to bounce he can feel his own cock hardening and he drops the butter in his hands as the Alpha’s head whips towards him with a knowing look.

In the past Nico would share his women with Tristian his beta the one person who he trusted whole heartily. He knows that his beta’s cock is twitching with need as he stares at his mate being fuck, and who can blame him.

Nico pulls out and the Omega whimpers at the loss of fullness and contact, but is short lived as she feels her mate’s thick cock sliding back inside. But he feels different, not as big, the hands on her body feels different, his thrusting isn’t as powerful opening her eyes she looks up at the beta who’s jaw is clenched tight, eyes full wolf, eyes darting towards her mate who is standing beside Tristian with his cock in his hands thrusting slowly up and down as he watches his beta fuck his mate.

“Shhh, its okay baby relax.” Nico purrs. The Omega is confused and will let her mate know that after, but right now, “Oh, god!  The Omega throws her head back canting up her hips in need as the beta thrust his hips hard against the Omega. Sliding his hands up the Omega’s body he grab’s both breast in his hands and continues to pound harder into her as his desires to feel these tits in his hands has finally happened.

 The Beta pinches the harden pink nipples then rolls his thumb over top thrusting his hips harder into the Omega her pussy is so tight and makes his cock twitch inside. “Fuck, fuck, yes.” The beta moans. Forgetting himself for a moment the Beta grabs the Omega and pulls her to his mouth capturing her screams as he kisses her hard only stopping when he hears a growl behind him. Nico warned him that unlike the other women he wasn’t allowed to kiss his mate or go down on her.

Pulling away Tristian lifts the Omega off of the counter her strong legs instantly wraps around the beta and her arms find his neck she moans into the beta’s ear as he lifts her up and down onto his cock. The Omega nips at his earlobe which makes the Beta’s movement falter for a minute.

Nico grabs the Omega and pulls her off of the beta setting her down onto her wobbly legs urging the Omega to get down on her knees the Alpha grabbed the Omega’s head and pushes his cock into her face, the Omega opened her mouth at the feel of the cock at her lips, sucking and slurping as one hand grabs the base and pumps up and down and her other hand is pumping the beta’s cock.

The Omega takes it in turns sucking the beta and her mate until they both came hard into her mouth drinking them both down.  

******

While in the shower Nico took Celine once again and didn’t stop until she was screaming her release against his neck. Once cleaned up the Omega sat on her bed and watched her mate getting dressed.

“Nico?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you let Tristian fuck me?”

Nico stopped what he was doing and looked up at his mate she was confused, but not mad. “I trust him.”

“You trust a lot of people, but I don’t think you’d let them all fuck me.”

Nico growled, shaking his head he let out a sigh. “You are right, I wouldn’t let anyone else come near you with their dick’s, Tristian and I grew up together and he’s my beta I trust him with my life, with your life and well we always shared women before and…”

“You shared women? What the hell Nico I’m not some toy you know!”

“No, baby it’s not like that.” Nico said as he made his way over towards his agitated mate.

The Omega glared at him. “Okay, maybe it is like that, but he’s my beta, he can’t go into some Alpha rut and try to claim you as his and I saw the way you two looked at each other before.”

Celine is taken aback by his last statement. “WHAT?”

“Its fine baby calm down I’m not jealous or mad, if it was someone else then maybe I’d be a little mad and jealous.” The Alpha winked.

Shaking her head still confused by it all, “I would of never fucked him or anyone for that matter no matter what, I am with you.”

“Celine I know, that’s not what I was getting at.”

“How can you let another male fuck me, your mate? I thought you Alpha males don’t allow sharing of mates nor would want to share. You have threatened to rip other wolf’s dicks off for Christ sake just for looking at me, so why is Tristian any different?”

“He just is.” The Alpha snapped, startling the Omega. “You liked him fucking you didn’t you?”

The Omega wasn’t sure if there was a right or wrong answer to this kind of question. “Um….yes I guess so.”

“You liked sucking us both off until we came into your mouth didn’t you?”

The Omega blushed, but nodded her head.

“Good, that’s all that matters now.”

“Will that happen again?”  The Omega asked dipping her head low to look at the imaginary piece of linen on the bed.

“Only if you want it to baby.” Nico says lifting the Omega’s chin up so he can look her in her eyes.

**********

Nico went to his office for the evening so Celine decided to look for Nicole maybe she can tell her why Tristian and Nico shared women, but while looking for the Omega Celine spots Tristian making his way out of the games room. There’s awkward silence for a moment before the Omega grabs Tristian hand and pulls him down the hallway. “Why will Nico share me with you, but no one else?” The Omega demands.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him.” The Beta smiles sweetly, but his smile fades to shock as his cock is being grabbed hard by the Omega.

“I did, and he wouldn’t tell me.”

“I-I, oh fuck, I don’t know” Tristian mutters as the Omega glares at him as she strokes his now hard cock in his trousers. “Baby, I mean Celine I don’t know.”

Celine cocks her head to the side, did you just call me baby?” Celine continues to pump the beta’s cock as he tries to answer her questions, but fails miserably as his concentration is being clouded by the sweet movement of the Omega’s hand on his harden cock bringing him closer to release.

Sighing the Omega stops pumping the Beta’s cock and slides her hand out of his trousers and kisses the side of his mouth as he stands there in disbelief as the Omega walks away his cock twitching with need inside his trousers he has no other choice, but to finish himself off in the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I updated this fic and I am sorry. I'm at college twice a week then working 4 days now so my time is very limited. I have to admit I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but oh well.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING MISCARRIAGES/ABORTIONS

Celine was quite pleased with herself leaving the poor beta to finish himself off, but the omega had more important things to attend to like her alpha and him allowing his beta to fuck her along side him. She wasn’t aware that he was willing to share her and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that especially if it meant that she would have to share or watch her alpha fuck another woman. 

Nico had caught her off guard in the heat of being fucked and turned on her judgement was clouded at wanting to be fucked to release the pending orgasm, but now that she has a clear head she wanted to find out what the hell that was about.

The Omega headed to the alpha’s office where she found him alone thankfully going over some paperwork he was so caught up into whatever he was reading that he didn’t notice the Omega had entered the room until she sat on top of his desk. Sighing in frustration the Alpha looked up at his Omega and quickly realised she was mad.

“Celine, baby what’s wrong?” The Alpha said putting the piece of paper down that he was reading.

“Don’t baby me Nico, what the fuck was that back there? Allowing another man to fuck your mate, your beta no less. I thought you Alpha’s were territory and protective of your Omega mates.”

“Listen, it’s not like that baby..” The alpha was cut off before he could finish by his furious mate who was making his cock twitch with how aggressive she was and the hormones she was throwing off.

“Not like what? A three-some like I’m sort of whore? Nico I am you fucking mate you shouldn’t want another man regardless being a beta to fuck me, what if he gotten me pregnant? He wasn’t wearing a condom for fuck sake. I know it’s rare, but it’s not impossible for a beta to get an omega pregnant.

That made the alpha growl and Celine smiled in triumph. “ I thought you was on the pill.” Nico snapped his eyes dark black, his teeth snapping.

“That’s not the point, Nico why did you allow him to touch me like that?” The Omega anger deflated and replaced by the hurt of the situation.

Nico grabbed the Omega’s legs and pulled her around so she was sitting in front of him, her legs slightly open hanging freely either side of him the alpha runs his hands up the Omega’s exposed thighs and pulls her towards the edge of his desk.

 “I did something a long time ago that I’m not proud of and ever since I have always allowed Tristian to share my women.”

“Eyes up here, Celine snaps as her mate is eyeing up her exposed underwear from her skirt riding up slightly from sitting on the desk with her legs open. Growling the Alpha slides his hands up his mates thighs once again and pulls her harshly towards himself as he stands up he quickly unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans and boxers down simultaneously his hard cock twitching with need. The Omega drew in a sharp breath and sighed as her mate ripped her underwear apart and tossed it to the floor and slamming inside of her.

“Fuck Nico.” The Omega painted her head falling back as her mate slams his hips back and forth into her his hands grip her thighs harshly as he uses them to thrust in and out of her pussy.

With each thrust the Omega lets out a harsh scream her body trembling with desire her pussy dripping with need and she stares at her mate whose eyes are dark as ever, his jaw is clenched tight as he pounds vigorously into her pussy. 

The Omega didn’t know where to put her hands she found the edge of the desk and held on as her body is thrusted forwards and pulled harshly back onto the awaiting cock.

Celine eyes were screwed shut, mouth wide open as her screams filled the room, the alpha grunted loudly and their bodies slapped noisily together with each thrust. The Alpha’s pace went on not faulting one bit, fucking the Omega through two orgasms.

The Alpha needed to claim his mate, make her know that she is HIS and he will fuck her where and whenever he wants and she will be screaming his name every time. He needed to show her his needs, his desires to have her and with each orgasm he draws from his mate the harder his cock gets.

“Ahh—god—Nico….fuck---fuck----FUCCCK—Mmmm baby, baby, oh god, oh god!” The Omega was screaming louder and louder, her body trembled through her third orgasm she wasn’t sure how much more she could take, but her alpha wasn’t slowing down, his pace never faultering and his eyes stayed dark as his wolf took over.

Nico grabbed his mate and lifted her up onto his cock and begin to slowly life her up and down onto his cock going faster and harder with each one. The Omega held onto Nico’s head tightly, teeth biting the bottom of her lip before she can’t contain her screams no more.

Nico liked her moans and screams as he begin to lift the Omega up and down even harder wanting to draw out louder screams from his Omega and it seems to be working. Slamming her into the wall Nico begins to pound viciously into his mate, hands on the wall either side of the Omega’s head slamming his hips into hers, his balls slapping against her ass as he pounds harder and harder making the Omega scream out with each thrust.

Grabbing the Omega’s jaw tightly the Alpha kisses her roughly and the Omega is loving it, she counters him and kisses him just as rough back, moaning into his mouth.  Nico suddenly puts the Omega down on wobbly legs and turns her around so she is facing his desk, pushes on the Omegas back so she is leaning against his desk, stroking his cock a few times before he lines up the head of his cock and slams it into the Omega’s pussy, not waiting he begins thrusting once more in and out, thrusting completely out and he watches as he head goes back in and bottoms out, Nico repeats this over and over making the Omega moan and cant her ass backwards to meet the thrust.

Nico grabs her ass tightly with both hands and begins to pound hard into her pussy. “Fuck, baby your cunt is so tight still.” The Alpha’s harsh voice bit out. “You, _Thrush_ , Are _, Thrush_ , Mine, _Thrust._

“Your cunt is mine, your ass is mine, your tits are mine, your mouth is mine. The Alpha said between each thrust. “I’m yours baby.” The Omega screamed out as her legs begin to shake and buckle beneath her as her fourth and most powerful orgasm hits her and this time she can feel her Alpha’s cock twitch and finally hot liquid begins to fill her.

Nico throws his head back as he cums hard inside his Omega, his cock being pulled by the Omega’s cunt draining every last drop of cum he has. The Alpha cum pours out of the Omega and finally his cock begins to soften and slips out bringing more cum with him. 

Sitting back down in his chair he pulls the Omega down on top of his semi hard cock in a reverse cowboy position and begins to pump his growing cock in and out of the Omega. It’s not long until his cock is fully hard again and he has the Omega screaming loudly as he slams into her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how long do you think they will be?” Sloan asked Tristian who was outside of the Alpha’s office door to see if they were done fucking yet, they had been waiting for two hours for them to finish in the games room. Tristian shrugged his shoulders,” another hour or two.” Sloan sighs and they go to the lounge this time sitting down on the empty sofa. Nicole and a few others come walking in and flop down across from them.

“They been fucking like rabbits for hours now, I feel bad for the Omega her pussy must be sore.” A female beta laughed, but no one else laughed with her instead they just stared at her. The Beta looked down and sighed.

“She sure is a loud fuck.” Kristopher said as he sat down next to Sloan with a big smile on his face. When the others just glared at him he shrugged his shoulders. “What she is, she has some lungs on her, I like it when they are vocal having a quite one just isn’t any good. I like it when they scream, it makes my cock twitch. Hell hearing her screaming is making it twitch right now.” The Alpha laughs. Sloan laughs along and agrees. Tristian isn’t impressed and growls.

“What is your problem beta boy, are you jealous that you’ll never get to fuck a good pussy like Celine’s. Kristopher teases. You can only dream of getting your dick wet in an Omega as fine as our Luna’s.”

Sloan and Kristopher high five each other.

“Dude, shut up that’s our Luna.” Nicole spat.

“Oh, Nicole I forgot you was there, you are probably just as jealous as Tristian here, wanting to get a good piece of ass like Celine.” Sloan laughs.

“Fuck you.” Nicole snaps.

“I would, but I don’t fuck lesbos.” The alpha mocked.

Nicole rolled her eyes and stood up to leave. “Aww baby, don’t be mad, I was only playing.” Sloan laughed.  Ignoring the Alpha Nicole and the others left the lounge in disgust at how the Alphas were disrespecting their Luna.

“Nico they can hear us, well me.” The Omega moans into her mate’s ear as she sat on the Alpha’s lap grinding her hips slowing. Nico gripped both the Omega’s hips as she rose up and down, “let them.” Nico said his voice raspy as he begin to buck his hips up to meet the Omega’s making her moan louder.

When Nico and Celine came out of his office the others on the sofa smirked at each other, but was quickly wiped off of their faces with how the Alpha was staring at them with dark eyes. “Sloan, Kris in my office now.” The Alpha snapped.

When the Alphas entered the office they could feel the anger pouring off of the Alpha, his jaw clenched tight and his were full wolf. Once the door was closed the Alpha was in the others faces heaving at how disrespectful they were towards his mate and their Luna.

“If I ever hear you guys talk about _you_ r Luna like that again I’ll rip your fucking throats out do I make myself clear?”

The Alphas stood there revealing their necks as a sign of submission, nodding their heads as they agreed and was ordered to leave the office.

Nico couldn’t believe the filth that was coming out of his Alpha’s mouths while he was in his office fucking his mate, he tried to ignore it and for the most part he did, but there is only so much you can take until it’s too much. He will be damned if he will allow any member of the pack to disrespect their Luna not unless they want to be dog meat.

***************************************

Celine left Nico’s office she could feel the heat of the others staring at her as she came out, but once they got a glimpse of their Alpha they knew that they were in trouble the Omega smiled to herself as she went to go find Nicole while Niko deals with pack business. 

After searching the obvious places like the games room, the lounge in the east wing, outside pool area the Omega finally gave in and mind linked with Nicole to find out where she had gone.

_“Hey where are you?”_

_“I’m just out in the woods with some friends, what’s up?”_

_“Oh, nothing. Do you mind if I join you guys?”_

_“Not at all, go outside the pool gates that leads to the field and follow it until you get to the woods and I’ll send Tristian to get you.”_

_“Tristian is with you guys?”_ The Omega asked shocked.

_“Yeah, Niko told him he wasn’t needed for the rest of the day so he’s joined us for once.”_

_“I’m on my way.”_

Celine made her way towards the woods and was met by an anxious looking Tristian, when she was face to face with him he gave her a soft smile. “Shall we?” The beta said with the wave of his hand to gesture the Omega to go first.

They walked in silence for the most part Celine chancing a glance at the beta every few seconds. “Tristian, I can hear and see your thoughts.” Celine says as she stops the beta in his track. Tristian lets out a sigh and looks her in the eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m trying so hard to not think about it, but whenever I think of you or hear your name..”  The beta stops shaking his head as if trying to shake away all his thoughts of the Omega.

“Tristian, I need to know what went on with you and Niko, he won’t tell me anything and to be honest I deserve to know.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Tristian, please!” The Omega pouted making the Beta sigh in defeat.

“Fine.”

Before Tristian could continue they were interrupted by Nicole. “There you guys are I was beginning to think that you guys got lost or something.” The Omega smirked. “Come on everyone’s waiting for you two.” Nicole smiled before turning and heading back to where she came from Celine and Tristian following close behind her.

Celine could smell the camp fire before she could see it, when they arrive they are met by a few betas and omegas ages from 17-19 no alphas of course they think they are too good to hang with anyone who isn’t an alpha apart from their mates.

They were all sitting on makeshift benches made from wooden logs around a camp fire drinking and smoking weed. She didn’t recognise some of the people there, but she knew they were pack members by their scents. 

Standing right in front of the fire Celine is taken aback at the beauty of the fire. She always loved the outdoors and campfires it reminded her of her childhood with her family all sitting around the fire telling the young pups stories about their ancestors and of course roasting marshmallows. Tristian brought her out of her thoughts when he asked the Omega again if she wanted a drink.

“Sure, what do you have?”

“Whisky.” The beta said sheepishly as he handed her a hefty amount of whisky in a plastic up.

Taking a sip of her whisky she winces as the liquid burns going down her throat. “So what’s the occasion?” Celine asks as she takes a seat between Sysco and Lucy she takes another sip of her whisky as she waits for the Omega to respond.

“No occasion we come out here regularly to chill and be teenagers, drink smoke without being chastise.” Nicole said as she took a long drag of a blunt before passing it to Sysco the beta beside her. 

Once he took his drag on the blunt he held it out offering Celine the blunt, she took it hesitantly off of him before taking a drag of the blunt and immediately began to cough the others around her laughed.

“Your first time I take it?” Lucy asks as she takes the blunt off of Celine and takes her turn before passing it on.

“Mmhmm. The thing about being the Alpha’s daughter is that I am always being watched, guarded 24/7.”

“That must have sucked.” Sysco says placing a hand gently on the omega’s thigh.

“Yep, it sure did, no one really invited me to parties or anything unless they were made to.” The omega shrugged her shoulders.  They carrying on passing the blunt around the campfire until its done and continue to drink and socialise.

Nicole and Celine were now sitting next to each other while Lucy, Sysco, Tristian, Fiona and Trish took off for a run. Their attention turned to the sound of voices, “heeeey!” Amber called out with Allison not far behind her.

Celine groaned internally and muttered to herself. “Oh great.”

The two Omegas plopped down beside Sysco Amber only giving Celine a once over before she began to talk to the beta. Celine was beginning to feel on edge now and needed to stretch her legs so she decided to join the others on a run. Nicole and Sysco both protested at first, but one look on the Omega’s face had them letting it go.

With Celine now in her wolf form she quickly made her way to the others it wasn’t hard to find them they were making too much noise to miss them. The others were howling and playing chase and some were play fighting when they noticed the Omega was on her way they greeted her with a playful tackle and nips to her tail, ears and bottom. The Omega scent marked them before taking off with them on a long run.

“Right, Marcus has agreed to stay at his house and those of his pack that want to come to our house is welcome or they can stay there. From what I know of only a handful of them will be joining us, I want the pack to welcome them and to treat them like they are one of us because well they are now and we need to work together especially to figure out why the vampires were helping the rogues and I don’t like how one particular vampire had eyes for my mate.” The alpha emphases the t at the end.

“Speaking of my mate, where the fuck is she? I can’t smell her anywhere nearby.” The alpha growled and the others in the room looked around at each other.

_“Celine, baby?” Nico mind linked with his mate._

_“Yes?_

_“Where are you?”_

_“I told you before didn’t I? I am with Nicole and some others hanging out? Well currently I am running with Tristian and some others. I was bored waiting for you to finish your meeting so I went with Tristian to hang. Is that okay?”_

_“Yes, of course. Be careful and Celine?” The alphas sung._

_“Yes?_ The Omega has now stopped as she lost sight of the others being distracted by talking with Nico, she looked around and just saw trees for miles and everything looked the same.

_“I’ll be waiting for you when you get home, so….don’t be long hmm.”_

The Omega whimpered at the thought of her Alpha at home waiting for her and the thought of his cock hard and ready made her she shiver at the thought and started walking looking for any sign of the others. With no luck she decided to let out a howl and was greeted in return with four howls in the distance ahead.

The Omega’s tail began to wag as she heard the howls and took off into the direction only to be abruptly stopped frozen in position unable to move and staring at the creepy smile on the vampire’s face that stood right in front of her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The others heard the Omega’s howl it was quiet, but nevertheless they heard it and returned with their own songs. They expected the Omega to run through the clearing any moment now, but when she didn’t the wolves looked at each other and decided to head back to find her.

Tristian was excited when he heard the Omegas call and couldn’t wait to run with her, but when she never showed up it worried him. Surely them answering her call would have made her come to them wouldn’t it?

His beta training was kicking in and he was starting to get worried for the Omega and had the others come with him to find her. They had looked everywhere that held her scent, but came up empty. It was starting to get late and the air turned cold they decided to go back to the camp fire hoping to find the Omega there.

“Hey Nicole have you seen Celine?” Tristian asked after he was fully dressed.

Nicole and Amber were still chatting when they arrive and the concern in Tristian’s voice had her hair standing up on the back of her neck. “No, she said she was going to catch up with you guys and run, we heard your howls earlier and figured you guys caught up.” Nicole stared at Tristian her eyes darkening as she read his thoughts.

“You guys lost her didn’t you?” Nicole stood up pushing Tristian hard in the chest.

“Wait a fucking minute here, Fiona cut in shoving Nicole back. “We didn’t know she was coming until we heard her howl and when we waited for her to come, but never showed we went looking for her.” Fiona crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Nicole.

“What kind of Luna gets lost in the woods?” Amber said rolling her eyes.

“Amber I swear to….” Tristian was cut off by Nicole. “Actually she has a point here.”

Amber smirked at Tristian.

“I can’t get any signs of her scent anywhere, did you guys?”

“Actually, no.” Tristian said looking puzzled at Nicole.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, we are fucked.” Nicole went on pacing back and forth Tristian grabbed the Omega and held her still causing her to look up. “What is it Nic?”

“Vampires.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“Let me go!” Celine shouted as the vampire ran through the woods carrying her naked body over his shoulders. “Celine, you are special can’t you see that? You were meant for great things, better things than being a Luna or a mate.” The vampire said in a soft , but creepy voice.

“What the hell are you talking about?”  The vampire suddenly stopped when they was standing outside an old abandon building. “You will soon find out my dear, but for now sleep.”

“Huh? No I won’t s-l-e-, the omega’s body went limp as the vampire blew dust into her face.

When Celine came to she was in a room decorated as if the room was meant for a young girl the walls were painted pink and there were porcelain dolls on the shelves around the room, looking down she noticed that her clothes were different, they were pink teddy bear night dress and she was in a bed that was of course pink. “Where the fuck am I?” The Omega mumbled to herself.

“You are home.”

Celine jumped when she heard a voice answer her question, but there wasn’t anyone in the room. Pulling the duvet covers back she gets out of the bed and looks around, looking in the closet, behind the doors under the bed but there wasn’t anyone there.

Thinking she must have been hearing things the Omega goes to open the door, but finds that it’s locked. Her heart begins to beat fast as she tries again to open the door, but fails once again.

“Hey, open the door!” Celine yelled banging on the door, but was met with silence. A few moments later the door is unlocked and opens slowly revealing a young girl no older than ten pushing a tray of food. The little girl looks up through her long dark black hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes and gives the Omega a small smile.

“Are you hungry?” The little girl asks as she stops the food cart in front of the bed. Celine isn’t sure if she should trust her, but then her stomach makes a loud rumble and the little girl giggles.

Smirking sheepishly at the little girl Celine nods her head. The little girl smiles and begins to dish some food up for her and pours her some water in a cup. “I hope you like your supper, I made it.” The little girl beamed before turning away and skipping out the door, but locking it again once the door was shut.

Celine sighed before eating all of the food that was on the tray she isn’t sure how long she has been out, but it felt like she hasn’t ate in days.

\----------------------------------------

“It’s been a fucking week Tristian I can’t sense her, I can’t feel her or anything.” Nico said pacing his office. The beta tried to reassure the Alpha, but he’s right there’s just no sign of the Omega anywhere. They looked for days with no luck it was as if she just vanished which is impossible, but there’s no sign of the Omega anywhere.

 The Alpha was getting angrier by the day, but also Tristian could see his fears and worries as the days went by too. When they returned last week to inform Nico that Celine was missing he was sure that Nico was going to rip his body apart limb by limb, but surprising he didn’t blame him or anyone for that matter, but it doesn’t stop the guilt though. He’s the one that brought her up there and he should of did a better job watching her like he promised Nico. Tristian sighs as he sits down putting his head in his hands.

For the past week Marcus, Myrick, Remus and the others from the blue blood pack along with some from Nico’s house were all out in search of Celine, they haven’t come across anything in the days they been searching, no scent, no clues nothing. Marcus had been on edge the entire time losing his shit at any and everything.

“How the fuck does someone just fucking vanish without a trace?” The alpha shouts through gritted teeth.  “Fuck!”

“Marcus we will find her.” Myrick says, but if he’s being completely honest with himself he is beging to doubt that the only explainmation of not able to pick up on any of Celine’s scent or thoughts or anything is if she’s….

“She is not DEAD! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE THINK THAT.” Marcus roared towards Myrick.

“I know you don’t want to think that none of us do, but think about it for a minute Marcus, we can’t pick up on her scent and she’s not communicated with us for days now.” Remus states placing his hand on the alpha’s shoulder.

Marcus shrugs Remus arm off of him and glares at the two alphas, “she’s not dead, I’d know if she was.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Prepare the girls for reproduction.” Arlo states in a soft but boring tune. His minions begin to prepare the girls all locked up in their rooms for reproduction. The vampires want to create a hybrid half vampire and half wolf, but it’s never been done before the foetus doesn’t usually survive after the first month of reproduction or the baby is born stillborn. The vampires been trying for decades with no success. Arlo thinks that Celine is special that she is the one who will be able to reproduce a hybrid.

Celine sits back in her bed as she hears the door being unlocked and two men in military clothes comes in and grabs her harshly by the arms dragging her down a bright hall way the lights were hurting her eyes as she’s been in a dark room for days, but these lights seem to hurt wolves eyes for some reason she’s unable to keep her eyes open for long. Probably to prevent the girls from seeing where they are.

Celine is then slowly stripped from her clothing one piece at a time, the guards taking their sweet ass time until she is left standing there in the room naked. The guards obviously took pleasure in stripping the Omega she could feel them through their pants when they was behind her his hands slowly rubbed across her stomach and up to her breasts cupping them before pulling her shirt off.

The other guard ran his hands down the omega’s inner thighs his thumbs brushing across her centre before he rips her night shorts off running his hands back up her legs until his thumbs brush across her centre once again he looks up at the omega with a grin on his face.

“You have the most beautiful pussy that I’ve ever seen and your legs are amazing.”

“No shit, I’m not a fucking corps.” Celine spat.

The guard’s growl at her before the one who took her shirt off grabs her by the throat, “watch your filthy mouth dog. You might have great tits and ass, but that won’t stop us from…” The guard is interrupted by Arlo’s soft patronizing voice, “that is enough, Eric you may go now, you too Jack.”

The two vampires turned around to see Arlo along with Caius, Alex and Jamie glaring at them, they quickly made their way out of the room. Alex and Caius grabbed Celine’s arms and held her still as Arlo and Jamie examined the Omega.

Arlo noticed the slight swell of her abdominal and his eyes quickly ran up her body to the swell of her breast. He shared a look with Jamie before they both turned their attention back to the Omega.

“Get her on the examination table now.” Jamie stated firmly. “Arlo if she’s already pregnant then this was a waste of our time!”

“Now, now child not all is lost there are solutions to problems like this remember?” They walked over to where Celine was now strapped down onto a silver slab table with machines and screens all around them.

Jamie looks down at the Omega, “Alex are you using your power on the mut? She is behaving so good for a dog.” Jamie says with a smug smirk as she looks down at the Omega. “Of course I am Jamie or otherwise how else would I have gotten her onto this table?”

Once Jamie has all the machines turned on she grabs a ultrasound jelly and rubs it on the Omega’s belly before running the ultrasound transducer across her belly only stopping once she finds what she is looking for. “Arlo.” Jamie says with disappointment in her voice.

Arlo sighs as he looks at the ultrasound screen that is showing 3 sacs indicating that the Omega is indeed pregnant, but with three pups. “Prepare for an abortion, I want these things out of her by today so we can begin the process of breeding by end of the week.

Her body will go into heat after the abortion to try to get impregnated again and after an abortion she’ll be fertile just like after giving birth. Our window is short so we need to time this correctly.”

The Omega has been fighting Alex’s powers ever since he started using them on her to control her, but when she heard Arlo state that she was pregnant with not just one pup, but three her maternal instincts kicked in and the need to protect her pups and herself went into overdrive, she slowly was able to overcome Alex’s power.

\--

Marcus and the rest of his old pack had been staying at the pack house while they been searching for Celine these past days. The house was on edge and you could feel it whenever you walked into it especially as Nico has been restless and angry since the day that Celine was taken.

No more closer to finding her, no closer to feeling her or hearing her and its beginning to scare Nico thinking that she was dead, but then he felt her. At first he thought he was just imagining it as he wanted it so much, but then he felt her fear again, but this time it was intensified he never felt anything like this before.

Their connection was strong before, but this now its like it’s be magnified by a thousands the Alpha can’t understand it. One thing he does know is that his mate is still alive, but is fearing for her life and that sparks a light in the Alpha.

He charges out of his bed room an out of the house in seconds shifting once outside he takes off his paws digging into the dirt as he begins to run he isn’t sure where he is going at first, but realises that the pull of his mate’s fear is guiding him and he submits to the pull.

Nico mind links with the others to inform them what is happening, he calls for them to follow him and to hurry up. It’s not long before most of the pack is following the scent of their alpha.

As Nico ran the more he could feel his mate and hear her thoughts although it’s still very muffled and he can’t make out what she is thinking, but it’s a start.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alex, will you control that mutt!” Jamie glared over at her brother. “I am trying, but she’s fighting against me and I can’t control her.”

Caius and Arlo put Celine’s feet in the stirrups in preparation for the abortion. “No, no no no!” Celine screamed. She tried to fight back, but Arlo was now using his powers to hold her still and she couldn’t feel her legs now.

All she could think about was her tiny pups inside of her the tears begin to fall down her face as she realises that she will never get to feel them move or kick, will never get to celebrate their first tooth or walking for the first time, their first birthdays, their first booboos.

“No, no, this isn’t fair.” The Omega cries. Her eyes widen in fear as she sees the instruments that are going to be used to murder her pups come closer to her, she tries to move, but fails. Then she feels the instrument inside of her, her heart begins to beat faster and she begins to feel sick. “Stop, stop! Please!” The Omega begs through her tears.

Suddenly there was this intense pain that felt like her body was begin ripped apart, the Omega let out gut wrenching screams as the instrument works inside of her.

“NICO!” The Omega screams.

The entire pack felt and heard the Omega’s screams it shook them to their core and made them run faster.  Nico was first to arrive at the building the guards at the doors were no match for the furious Alpha who’s mate was literally screaming in pain and fear. He could feel her pain and hear her cries. The others soon caught up with Nico and helped distract the vampires as he and Marcus went to look for Celine.

Her screams had stopped and he didn’t feel her for a minute Nico thought the worst and then he felt her pain again, she must have passed out from the pain which infuriated him even more.

“Ahh, at last we got one pup out.” Jamie stated with a smirk. “Would you want to see?” She laughs.

“By the development of the foetus I’d say you was only 12 weeks pregnant.” Jamie wipes the bloodied instrument clean and was just about to go back inside when the door is busted open and two furious Alphas in their wolf forms charge in teeth showing as they growl, snapping their jaws at the vampires. Jamie and Alex look at each other in slight fear.

“Arlo, how did they find her?” Jamie asks.

“Their mating connection must have been intensified due to her pregnancy.”

Nico saw his mate laying on the table, legs up in the stirrups and blood on her thighs, seeing red Nico lunged at the Vampires Marcus following behind him. They call for the others to help and to get Celine.

The vampires put up a huge fight, but they were just outnumbered and in the end were no match for a pack of pissed off wolves, the vampires were ripped apart, Arlo Alex and Jamie managed to escape though, but they’ll worry about that later. 

Celine was carefully seen too, cleaned up and taken out of the house. Once the wolves had managed to kill the rest of the vampires in the house they emerged. Nico shifts to his human form and quickly sweeps his unconscious mate up into his arms and breaths in her scent, “Celine, baby.”

“Nico, we need to get her home, she’s lost a lot of blood and I don’t know if I can stop the abortion from continuing now.” A soft gentle voice from the pack’s doctor, Sara. Nico nodded and the pack quickly made their way home.

\--

Sara and Galvin did everything they could to help stop the bleeding, but it was an endless battle that they wasn’t going to win. Celine lost another pup since arriving at home, she’s been in an out of conscious for the most part over the two days which Nico was glad for he didn’t want her to see her aborted pup.

The pack has been very quiet and everyone is walking on eggshells wondering if their Luna is going to be okay or if her last pup is going to make it, they been taking it in turns to pay their respects to Celine and Nico and as Alpha he has so much respect for his pack for being so loyal.

“Why isn’t she waking up?” The exhausted looking Alpha says as he sees the Doctor Sarah looking over Celine’s charts. “She’s healing, she’ll wake when her body is healed just give her time Nico her vitals are looking good and she is improving it shouldn’t be long now until she’s better.”

“I know, but it’s been a week since she’s been home and I just want my mate back.”

“In time Nico.”

Another week goes by until Celine wakes up.

Celine eyes flutter before they slowly open the bright sunshine makes the Omega wince as the light hurts her eyes. She looks around taking in her new environment and realises that she’s in some type of hospital room. The Omega goes to speak, but her throat is so dry and hoarse that it makes her stop instead she mind links with Nico.

“Nico?”

“I’m coming baby.”

It wasn’t long before Nico along with two Doctors come into the room, Nico rushes to his mate’s side and gently holds her hand the relief in his eyes is unmissable.  “Celine, do you know where you are?” The female Doctor asks her.

“I’m gussing a hospital of some sort?”

“Yes, you are at the hospital, what is the last thing that you remember?”

Celine scowls as she tries to remember, but her brain hurts too much, “I don’t know I have a migraine it hurts to think.”

“That’s completely normal giving your circumstances and the trauma you had suffered. We will give you some painkillers and monitor you the rest of the day and overnight and go from there.”

Celine just nods her head. “I lost them didn’t I?”

“Sorry?” The Doctor ask as she turns back around.

“My pups.”

Nico and the Doctors share a look before the Doctor speaks. “You lost two pups, but I managed to stop the bleeding and the third pup so far has been safe inside of you and we did an ultrasound scan the other day, your uterus is okay and cervix is looking good too, your body healed itself up nicely, you should be able to carry your pup full term.”

Nico was holding Celine tightly as she sobbed into his chest, yes she was glad that she still had her one pup, but she lost two pups in the process and it just hurt her heart thinking that she’ll never get to see them grow up.

“Rest now baby.” Nico said giving his mate a kiss on the forehead.

*********Four weeks later ************

“Nico the Doctors have signed me off weeks ago come on I need my Alpha on me, in me.” The Omega purrs as she stalks towards her mate.

Nico can feel his body responding to the sweet call of his mate, but he’s worried for her and doesn’t want to hurt her or the pup. He’s been ever so gentle the past month and whenever she tried to seduce him he’d quickly dodge it by saying she needs time to heal still or he has pack business to attend to.

The swell of her abdominal and breasts does make his Alpha proud and needy, but what if he hurts the pup or worse? It’s a risk he’s not willing to take.

The Omega could see her Alpha debating with himself and she knew he was going to try to get out of having sex with her again, its sweet that he doesn’t want to hurt her or the pup, but she has needs and those needs are getting too strong to ignore and she needs to be fucked.

 “Nico, I need you inside of me baby please.” The Omega runs her hands up her mate’s chest and pushes him down onto the bed and quickly straddles his lap grinding her hips into his centre she can feel his cock hardening beneath her. “You want me, why won’t you take me?”

Nico sits up and puts his hands on his mate’s hips to still her movement.  “I—I do want you baby, I am just worried about you and our pup.” Nico gently rubs the swell of the Omega’s belly.

“Nico you listen to me and you listen hard, Sara has cleared me weeks ago for shifting and sex, I been patient with you and it was sweet that you are so protective, but I .NEED.TO.BE.FUCKED. If you won’t do it then I’ll go to Tristian, I mean after all you allowed him to fuck me before and he wasn’t so bad.”

The Omega went to get off of the Alpha, but was pulled back harshly a growl escaping the Alpha’s mouth. The Omega smirked knowing her remarks worked.

In less than a second the Alpha was breathing heavily overtop of the Omega she whined and arched her back in need. “You want fucked baby? Okay, I’ll give it to you.”

“Yes, give it to me please.”

They ripped their clothes off literally they was deep into a kiss when there was a knock on the door. “What?” Nico growled. Celine continued to nibble on the Alpha’s earlobe which to her amusement was distracting him.

“We located the vampires.”

The Alpha gritted his teeth as the anger built up inside of him at the mention of the blood suckers. “I have to go baby.”

“What, now?! No, no you can’t leave now, I need you right now.” The Omega lulled chanting her hips up in attempt to make contact with her mate’s penis, but just as she was about to he pulled back. “Baby if it wasn’t important I wouldn’t go.”

“God damn it Nico I am you mate and I need you to fuck me the least you can do is spare 10 god damn minutes!” The Omega snapped sitting up on the bed glaring at her mate. Within seconds the Alpha had the Omega pinned to the bed as he grabbed her thighs spreading her as he positioned himself between her legs before slamming his cock fully inside the Omega earning himself a loud moan from the Omega.

“Oh fuck.”

“Is this what you want, is this what you need?” The Alpha asks as he holds onto the Omega’s hips as he continues to slam himself hard and fast in and out. The Omega lost all her ability to think with each hard thrust the Alpha’s cock going deeper and deeper all she can do is moan loudly and claw at her mate’s back in tortuous pleasure. “Nico, oh my god.” The Omega screamed.

Nico quickly flipped his mate over grabbing her hips from behind he pulls her towards him her ass now up in the air as her lower half laid on the bed. Nico positioned himself before slamming his cock inside the Omega’s dripping pussy. Celine lets out muffled screams into the bedsheets as her mate fucks her hard from behind his grip onto her hips tightens the harder he goes.

The Alpha can feel his mate’s walls beginning to tighten around his cock he knows it won’t be long before she cums so he quickens his pace and thrusts his cock even harder inside reaching up with his left hand he grabs the Omega’s breast that is swinging wildly with each thrust of his hips he squeezes the breast hard as he continues to thrust his hips until the Omega is screaming out her release.

“You didn’t cum?” The Omega pouts.

“I know this was for you I’ll get mine later.”  Nico leans down and kisses his mate on the forehead before he quickly dresses and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> In my story (pure-bloods) werewolves are born and not bitten/created. there is no loss of their humanity in their man-beast form or full wolf forms. 
> 
> Female alphas have a penis but not until their aroused/ rut and can impregnate.
> 
> Werewolves have two basic forms, the feral (wolf) form, which is the natural wolf to blend in better with nature and their ancestors, then there is the anthro form, which is the bipedal werewolf man-beast form. They aren't bound by the moon they can shift whenever they want. Werewolves in human of wolf form are able to heal fast.
> 
> All Female Omegas go through heats every 28 days and can last anywhere between 4-7 days.
> 
> A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. Some Omegas will take the suppressant pill to stop their heats.
> 
> If they have an Alpha mate, the Alpha will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest.
> 
> They keep a watchful eye over their Omega, listening to them and caring for them. But in bed, they still are the dominate ones.  
> If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house if she isn't on the pill. They could get raped and forced into all of this, even if they protest and try to run.
> 
> A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate and during these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy. A strong scent is released during the heats, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega.
> 
> Rut  
> are a biological thing that Alphas go through and during a rut they will be easily agitated, possessive and extremely horny because their body wants them to knot and breed. Alphas ruts are every 3 months but an omegas heat can bring on an alphas rut early.
> 
> Man Beast form (werewolf )  
> Can walk upright like a human, as well as on all fours
> 
> Body is built more like a humans and matches their anatomy for both male and female  
> Can speak human tongue clearly (their voice does not change with the transformation). 
> 
> When standing (bipedal like a human), they can easily reach up to 10 feet tall  
> Very strong muscular structure, and obviously bigger than regular wolves (even on all fours)
> 
> Their faces can have character and personality. For instance, regular wolves can't wink, frown or smile  
> Werewolves can take the form of a normal every day sized wolf (fural form) to blend in, though they are still larger than an average wolf
> 
> Werewolves that belong to a pack are able to hear each other's thoughts and can mind link one another. In full wolf form this is especially how they communicate, but in their bipedal werewolf man beast form they are still able to speak in human tongue.
> 
> Mates are not chosen by the wolves but by fate of the moon goddess .A wolf can only find their mate once they are 18 or over and most wolves find their mates within a couple of years, but it not unheard of to take longer. 
> 
> Puberty/Wolf Maturity  
> Those who were born as werewolves don't reach full 'wolf maturity' until they reach puberty, which is somewhere between the age of 11 and 14. When they reach that point, their body starts to change rapidly, their urges to transform start to show more and more, almost uncontrollably. At this point, they may only be able to partially shift, showing maybe only fur and fangs.  
> Werewolves grow much faster than humans, in fact, they grow 5 times faster than humans, but slow down when they get to be the size of a 4yo toddler. From there they age normally until they reach 25 from there their ageing stops as long as they continue to phase and can live 1000s of years.
> 
> Breeding/Pregnancy  
> Females can get pregnant in any form. Just like real wolves, they can have a small litter (usually two or three, but no more than four), which are born human.
> 
> A pregnancy for a female werewolf is shorter than the 9 months a human would normally have. Werewolves grow rapidly the first few years, so the gestation can be as short as 3 months or sometimes longer depending on how many babies the female is carrying.  
>    
> Characters
> 
> Marcus Lee Alpha  
> Celine Lee 17 Omega  
> Myrick Lee Alpha  
> Connor Lee 16yrs Beta  
> Kieren, Kyran –Beta twins  
> Remus- Alpha  
> Lauren-beta 17  
> Ashlee 17-Omega  
> Aaron- 26 Beta  
> Liko- 15  
> Zach Beta  
> Gage- Beta  
> Mario Alpha  
> Spencer Alpha  
> Zander Alpha
> 
> Bane Pack
> 
> Nico-25 Bane Pack Alpha  
> Sloan 25 –Alpha  
> Luke- Alpha  
> Syke age 14 –Beta  
> Sam age 9 Beta  
> Tiffany age 14 Omega  
> Tate age 16 Beta  
> Nicole- 22 Omega*nico sis*  
> Tristian, 25 Alpha’s Beta  
> Fiona- Omega  
> Sysco Beta  
> Titus Beta  
> Serena Alpha


End file.
